Screw Prince Charming
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Lucy was raised as a Princess, and what does every Princess need? A Prince! So far that hasn't turned out well. Finally when she meets a decend guy he decides to buy her and have her for his wife... That Prince doesn't know what he barged for. Outrage Lucy makes it her personal mission to escape and maybe cause some havoc while she's there. COMPLETE! LxN 4evr!
1. Chapter 1

**BlackLynx17: This is the first chapter to my newest story. I really hope you all enjoy it because I believe this will be a winner. Read and Review. Everything is in Lucy Heartfilia's P.O.V.**

Screw Prince Charming

A Fanfiction imagined by BlackLynx17

I do not own Fairytail

_"So she kissed her Prince Charming and they lived happily ever after" Layla said closing a book._

_"That's so unrealistic" Little Lucy told her Mother._

_"And why is that?" Layla asked. _

_"Because Prince Charming's don't exist Mother" Lucy said._

_"Well if dragons, and monsters, and wizards exist why can't plain old Prince Charming's exist?" Layla question her daughter._

_Lucy pondered on her Mother's question._

_"Did you know Papa was my Prince Charming" Layla told her daughter._

_Lucy gasped then her eyes started sparkling._

_"Really? Well where's my Prince Charming!" Lucy demanded._

_"Now Lucy you have to go and find him yourself" Layla said and kissed her daughter's head._

Chapter 1

My name is Lucy Heartfilia, the Lucy isn't short for anything. I am the daughter of one of the most wealthiest men in the kingdom on Fiore, Jude Heartfilia, and one of the most kindest celestial mage I have ever known, Layla Heartfilia. Sadly my Mother isn't with us anymore, she died when I was ten. It's just me and my old man in our huge estate, along with my loving servants.

Right now I'm getting ready for a ball that's being held tonight in my home, my birthday ball to be precise. I am turning 16 today. When I was younger my birthday would always be celebrated between my Mother and Father along with the servants. It was my most deeply treasured memory I had with everyone. Once Mother died though Father seemed to forget about my birthday and slowly about me, but my servants never failed to bake me a cake and sing me happy birthday. I wonder why this year Father has decided to throw a ball for me?

"Mistress Lucy, if you don't get out the tub soon your going to be late to your own birthday" Ms. Supetto called out walking into my bathroom. She laid out some fresh towels for me then left as swiftly as she entered.

"I'm getting out right now!" I said then sunk deeper into the tub.

I started blowing bubbles underwater. For whatever reason Father has thrown me this party I know it can't be good. I hope I make it through tonight in one piece. I slowly got out the tub and dried myself off with a towel. I wrapped the towel around myself then exited the bathroom only to find Ms. Supetto waiting for me outside the door.

"Hurry now dear we only have a couple of hours and you need to look perfect for tonight" she said.

"Whose even going to be there? It's not like I have any friends to invite" I said.

It was true. Father thought it was disgraceful to hang out with commoners so he had me home schooled. I had eight different teachers telling me how to read, and how to dress, and how to use all those different dining utensils and more, I was only naming the most ridiculous ones. I sometimes envied the commoners, they only need to use one fork and one spoon. I, on the other hand, had to know the differences between a fork salad and a soup spoon, how to sit up properly, and to always keep my chin up and speak clearly. It was all a waste of time for me, but I thought if I learned this stuff and did if perfectly Father would notice and praise me. He never did.

"Now don't say that you have plenty of friends" Ms. Supetto said sitting me down on a chair, then started doing my hair.

Two more servants of mine, Elie and Ruby, came in and started doing my nails. I hated being treated like this, like I'm some sort of doll they play with. If it was up to me I'd go to my party wearing a t-shirt and some sweats. Heck why couldn't I? It's my birthday.

"What friends?" I asked.

"Well you have all of us as your friends" Ms. Supetto said.

"Your guys aren't friends, your family. Face it Supetto I have no friends" I said.

"Well that's why were going to spruce you up and make you all pretty. Your Father has invited many of his clients and business partners, they're bound to bring their children with them and then you'll make loads of friends. Who knows you might even find your Prince Charming" Ms. Supetto said.

Of course she would know about my Prince Charming. I distinctly remember her bringing me tea whenever Mother read me a bedtime story.

"I thought I told you, I don't believe in Fairy Tale's anymore, I don't believe in silly Prince Charming's" I said.

She just patted my shoulder. "Well you best start believing because you're going to be meeting him tonight" she said.

Then it dawned on me. It seemed Ms. Supetto knew exactly why Father was throwing me this ball. She knew exactly what was going to happen tonight. It has something to do with Prince Charming's.

"Please tell me Father didn't throw me a Fairy Tale party" I joked with Ms. Supetto.

She laughed lightly. "Of course not now come on dear, time to get into your dress and make-up" she said.

I obeyed them when they put my dress on and fancied me all up. The end result was... marvelous.

"You look beautiful Lucy, just like your Mother" she said.

I smiled sadly at my reflection in the mirror, "Thanks Supetto" I said.

"Don't be sad Lucy, keep your chin up" Ms. Supetto.

"Could I not go Supetto? I'd rather have my birthday like last year, just between the servants and my spirits" I asked.

Ms. Supetto walked up to me and rubbed my cheek.

"Sorry dear, but I promise you will enjoy yourself" Ms. Supetto said.

Just then someone knocked on the door and entered.

"The guests have started to arrive Mistress Lucy, your Father would like to introduce you to them" a maid said.

I think she was new because I didn't remember her face. I knew all my helpers here, every last one. It wasn't like I had to or anything it's just, I want to be able to know the people who live with me. Silly, I know.

"Ms. Supetto I'm starving please" I said and gave her my best puppy dogs eyes.

She just sighed. "Tell Master that Lucy is not ready yet and will be down in a few minutes" Ms. Supetto said.

I cheered silently as the maid bowed and left our presence.

"THANKS A BUNCH" I said and ran to give Supetto a hug.

"Now, now dear you'll ruin your make-up and ruffle up your dressed wait here, I'll go see if Eido can cook you up something" she said then bowed her head and left.

Perfect! My plan is going so well. Now all I have to do is sneak out and... and... where exactly will I go? I don't plan to run away from home but I also don't plan on staying here for the party. I just have the worst feeling something bad is going to happen. I'll just walked downstairs and take a peek then make my exit, I know I could hide out in the hanging garden!

I opened the door and started walking down the halls. I could hear the music from all the way down here. I passed the ball room and took a peek over the ledge, staring down at my ball. There were hundreds of people some dancing, some eating, and more kept coming from the entrance. I spotted my Father immediately, he was standing near the door greeting the people.

I kept my eyes wondering the crowd till my eyes caught the buffet table. I wasn't lying when I said I was hungry. Maybe a quick bite then of to the gardens. I walked down the stairs and made a b-line for the buffet. So many delicious foods, my mouth started watering. I got a plate and started placing food after food, one on top of another.

I looked to my left and spotted some desserts but something else had caught my eye. Pink. He was a boy, I was sure of it since he wasn't wearing a dress, but he had pink hair. Was he aware that his hair was pink? I saw him standing near the meat section on the buffet. He was eyeing the beef that was in a container being kept warm by the fire underneath it. Is he planning to just swallow the whole thing? I saw him lift up the tray and put it down on the table.

What is he doing? He then bent down and... ate the fire... hold up he just ATE THE FIRE! Just slurped it up right into his mouth. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped because of what I just saw. He then put the tray pack over the heater then looked around probably to check if someone had just seen him. He then look at my direction and it took me awhile to realize he was staring at me. I quickly closed my mouth and just stared back at him. He then gave me one of the goofiest smiles I had ever seen. Pinky was smiling at me.

"Mistress Lucy!" she yelled.

I flinched and turned around and saw my maid, Helen, walking towards me.

"Where have you been! Your Father's getting impatient and Ms. Supetto is yelling! Come on your Father wishes to see you" Helen said and took my plate of food away.

"No I didn't even get to have a bite" I said.

"Oh well you can eat later come now" she said and pulled me away.

I looked back at Pinky and saw him staring at me, only he wasn't smiling like he used to. He looked troubled. Maybe I was just seeing things wrong. Helen led me to my Father. She then bowed to him and walked away.

"Sorry I'm late Father" I said.

Too bad I got caught, it was all Pinky's fault. He had to distract me with his pink hair and his fire eating.

"Next time be on there are people who want to meet you" he said.

He walked away and I quickly followed him. I looked ahead and saw people in a line that seemed to go all the way into the back of the room.

"All these people are here to see me?" I asked.

My Father didn't bother to respond as we walked up to the front of the line. The first person there was a middle-aged man. He was a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache. He had got a long and sharp face, vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark-colored lips. He was dressed up as a sorcerer. Honestly this man gave me the creeps.

"Sorry for the long wait, this is my daughter Lucy" My Father said to the creepy man.

I held out my hand. The creepy man took my hand and laid a kiss on it. "Jose Porla, it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Lucy Heartfilia and let me tell you, you look absolutely divine this evening" he said.

"Why thank you" I said. Creepy man.

"He owns the company, Phantom" my Father said.

"Oh really and how is it going?" I asked.

My teachers taught me to always be polite when talking to someone. Also asked about the person, never about yourself, and to seem interested in their work.

"Good, but could be going better with a feminine touch" he said. Why did I have a bad feeling when he said 'feminine touch'?

"Well I wish you luck" I said. Father then excused him and we met the next pair of guests.

Most of the guest I met were male and they all owned a company. Some big ones, and some I've never even heard of. After meeting several dozen people I was about to go excuse myself when I saw a glimpse of pink. I looked around the couple I was greeting and saw Pinky in line, he was a few people away from meeting me.

Why was Pinky in the line? Several more people past then he was at the front. He looked at me, when our eyes met he just smiled. I just noticed the extremely short, nearly bald elderly man standing next to him. I held out my hand.

"Makarov Dreyer" the old man said and kissed my hand.

I squeaked when I felt his hand touch my ass. That's when Pinky hit the elderly man across the head.

"Behave Jii-chan" he told him.

So he was his grandson. I held my hand out for Pinky, a little shy. This man just ate fire for Pete's sake, my hand might go up into flames when he kisses it.

He grabbed my hand and bent down to kiss it. "Natsu Dragneel" Pinky said. Natsu was hot. I mean like really, really, really, hot. Like heat stroke hot.

"Are you okay?" I asked and placed my hand upon his forehead.

"You feel really hot. Are you sick?" I asked.

It was probably because he ate that fire, I'm sure our doctor could fix him up though. Pinky just chuckled.

"What you could be sick since you ate that fire, let me go call our doctor" I said.

"Don't worry about it Ms. Lucy, Natsu here is a fire mage he's suppose to be hot, either that or it's due to his hot headedness" Gramps said.

I sighed in relieve. "Thanks good to know" I said then realized my Father's presence. He was still standing next to me. I improved my posture immediately.

"This is my daughter Lucy. Lucy this is Makarov the owner of Fairy Tail and his successor, Natsu" Father said.

"It is a pleasure to have met your acquaintance" I said.

"Believe me the pleasure is all ours" Gramps said.

So far I liked these two the best. There were nice and didn't creep me out in the least. But then like every other person I had met today Father sent them away so I could to meet the next guest. I didn't miss how Pinky's eyes lingered on me before he left though. About a hour later I had finished meeting the guest and was free to leave.

I noticed not once did anyone of the guest wish my happy birthday. I'm just going to retire to my room now since no ones needs me anymore. I heard my stomach start to growl. Seems I had forgotten I was still hungry. I walked back to the buffet and picked up a fruit tart. I was about to take my first bite when someone had tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned and saw it was Pinky. "Hey how's it going?" he asked. I looked around to see if he was perhaps talking to someone else but no one was around.

"Good" I then responded.

"Is your old man always like that?" he then asked.

"You have no idea" I said and took a bite from my tart.

"Seems he needs to loosen up a little" he joked and laughed. I laughed lightly with him. Then I realized that I was having a normal conversation with a boy around my age.

"Since your old man was there I wasn't able to give you this" he said and held out a little box with a bow on it. It was a present.

"Happy Birthday" Pinky said. I quickly finished my tart then took the gift.

"Thank you Pinky" I said.

"Um what did you call me?" he said. I froze whoops. I let it out unconsciously.

"Um well since your hair was pink I've been calling you Pinky in my mind and I'm sorry it slipped out please forgive me" I said and bowed lightly.

"My hair isn't pink though" he said.

"It isn't?" I asked.

"No it's salmon. If your going to give me a nickname at least get the color right" he said and smiled.

"So you want me to call you Samony?" I asked. We both laughed again.

"Well aren't you going to open it" Samony said. Nope this isn't working, I like Pinky better.

"Um sure" I said and unwrapped the gift and opened the lid. Inside was a long sharp tooth.

"Do you like it? It was a last minute gift since Jii-chan told me we were going to this birthday party for some daughter yesterday, but I still think it's a great gift" he said proudly.

"It's lovely only... this isn't you tooth is it?" I asked. Maybe I miss judged Pinky, maybe he's a creep like everyone else.

"I wish no it's a dragon's fang, it belonged to my Father" He said. I wanted to convince him to take it back since it belonged to his Father but something else caught my attention.

"Your Father was a dragon?" I asked.

"Uh huh" he nodded.

"Like a fire breathing dragon?" I asked.

He nodded again.

"Like ones that flew and ate humans and junk" I said.

"Hey! My Father didn't eat human, Igneel was a nice dragon" he said.

I was in shocked. I was literally in shock. I had so many question I wanted to asked like how was he born if his mother was human and his father was a dragon? Suddenly Natsu grabbed my hand.

"It seems you have questions come on let's dance and I'll answer all of them" he said and let me to the dance floor.

I quickly stuck the fang into my breast pocket then I put my arms around his shoulder while he put his arms around my waist. We started dancing to 'Moonlight Sonata'.

"So like was your Mother a human? I don't get how you came from a dragon and a human because you don't look like a dragon and yet your Father is a dragon and it's very confusing" I said.

"I was abandoned, or so I was told, and Igneel found and raised me. I never met my real parents, if I even have any. Igneel is my real Dad to me. He trained me Dragon Slaying Magic" Pinky said.

"So Igneel taught you how to slay dragons?" I asked.

"Yup" he said.

"Is that why your able to eat fire? Because your Father was a fire dragon?"

"Correct"

"Well where is your Father now?" I asked. I'm pretty sure I would have seen a dragon by now. Pinky's expression darkened.

"He left me some years ago" he said.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Don't worry about it. I plan to find him again" Natsu said and cheered up. Did I just say Natsu? I meant Pinky.

"Well good luck. Could you tell me about the old man?" I asked.

"Who Jii-chan? He found me lost and abandoned so he decided to adopt me and make me his successor. I keep telling him no though since all I want to do is find Igneel. There are a lot of better candidates for the job, like his real grandson for instance, but he keeps bothering me about it" Na-Pinky said.

We stayed quiet after that and continued dancing. Pinky was hotter than the average person. Holding him felt like holding my hands near an open fire, but the longer I held Natsu it didn't seem to burn me. I only looked behind Natsu for a second but it was enough to catch a glimpse of someone, or something. The song ended shortly after and I released my hold on Pinky.

"Thank you for the dance and the present, it was nice meeting you and really good luck on finding your Father, bye" I said quickly excuses myself from his presence.

I ran out the ballroom and through the halls looking around for him. How did he even get out? I didn't even open his gate. I stopped running when I noticed a distant light coming from the hanging garden. I entered the green house and saw a table in the middle of the garden. I walked over to it and saw a cake with 16 candles on it with 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY' written on it. Suddenly the lights to the garden went on and people yelled "SURPRISE!"

I looked around and saw all my servants and my celestial spirits surrounding me. "Everyone" I said. Ms. Supetto walked up to me.

"Well you said you wanted a birthday party with just us and who am I to deny what my Mistress wants? Now come on everybody let's sing Happy Birthday" she said.

While they sang I looked around to see who was here. My teachers, my maids, my librarian, the cook, plus my spirits Leo, Aquarius, who I was surprised to see, Taurus, Cancer, Capricorn, Plue and Aries. I was so happy I think I started crying when they finished singing. They all told me to make a wish. I blew out the candles making my wish.

**Blacklynx17: How was that for a first chapter? You like? If you do review! If you don't still review! As long as you review I'm happy! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackLynx17: Hello everyone I would like to thank you for all my reviews! 6 reviews for 1 chapter yeah! Sorry this chapter was a little late, only because I left my laptop at home so couldn't update anything. Here is the newest chapter and I hope you all enjoy.**

**Read and Review.**

Screw Prince Charming

A Fanfiction imagined by BlackLynx17

I own nothing

_"Mommy! Mommy!" Little Lucy yelled running towards her Mother._

_"Now Lucy I taught you better than that. We don't run in the halls or scream running down them" Layla said._

_Lucy immediately straighten her posture and started walking towards her mother. "Mother" Lucy said._

_"Yes Lucy dear" Layla said._

_"I have a question, in order to have a Prince Charming you must be a princess correct" she said trying to keep her act together._

_"That is correct" Layla said._

_"But I'm not a princess" Lucy said whining. So much for what her mother taught her._

_"Yes you are" Layla said._

_"Then are you and Daddy a king and queen?" Little Lucy asked._

_"Lucy dear listen, you may not be a princess by birth but the day a girl is born she is born as someone's princess" Layla said._

_"So when I was born I became Prince Charming's princess?" she asked._

_"That's right" she said._

_"So when my Prince was born he became my Prince Charming?" Lucy asked again._

_"Correct again dear" Layla said and just smiled at her daughter's innocents._

Chapter 2

"Mistress Lucy! Mistress Lucy! Mistress Lucy Get Up!"

I could hear I was being yelled at, but for the love of me I did not want to wake up. Finally the yelling person got tired and just pulled the covers off me.

"Hey!" I yelled and saw that the culprit was Ms. Supetto.

"Get up now! Go get dressed!" she was yelling.

"Why? What's happening?... are you crying?" I asked. Ms. Supetto wiped her face then pushed me into the bathroom.

"GO! Clean up, get dressed, hurry now dear!" she yelled and I was left in the bathroom alone.

Why was she crying? Did something happen, gasp, did someone die! It couldn't be, it was just my birthday yesterday, everyone was so alive and well.

I tried to remember if there was any accidents yesterday but nothing came to mind. I quickly bathed myself, brushed my teeth, and fixed myself up. I heard movement coming from my room while I was getting ready. I opened the door to see all my things getting packed away.

"Hey what are you doing! Stop!" I yelled.

The servants didn't stop.

"Were doing what we were ordered to do" one of them said.

"By who!" I yelled. This was when Ms. Supetto walked into the room.

"Good your ready" she said.

"What's happening?! Why are they packing my things?!" I asked.

They only thing I could think of was us moving.

"Don't worry come your Father wants to see you" she said and led me down the halls.

"No! I want to know why my things are getting packed! Are we going somewhere?!"

She literally had to push me into my Father's office. He was sitting behind his desk doing paperwork as usual."Lucy-" he started.

"What the hell is happening?! Why are my things getting pack?!" I yelled.

"Your moving" he said.

"We're moving? Where?" I asked.

"Not we you. You are moving" he said.

"The hell I am! Who decided this?!" I yelled.

"I did"

"Why?!"

"That ball yesterday was to show you of to my competitors. I planned to marry you off to one of them" he said.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Stop yelling" he said.

"I can yell if I want to since apparently my Father just decided my future husbands"

"Just husband no one would have agreed to share you so I married you off to the company who offered the most" he said.

"ARE YOU HEARING YOURSELF! YOU JUST SOLD YOUR ONLY DAUGHTER!" I yelled.

"SHUT IT" he yelled back.

"I'm not going screw this! I refuse to be married off to the highest bidder!"

"I thought you would be difficult. Guards!" my Father yelled and they entered.

One female and one male. Blue and Red hair. They grabbed my arms; I struggled against them. I clawed, I bit, I kicked, I scratched, it wasn't doing very good.

"You can't do this! You can't just give me away!" I yelled.

"It's already been decided from now on you shall be living in Magnolia, in Fairy Tail's estate. You shall be married to their successor" my Father said.

I froze, I couldn't move. My weight seemed to give in for I was dragged out my dad's office and onto a wagon loaded with my things. I saw all my servants crying for me and wishing my luck and good byes but I was paralyzed. The blue haired boy loaded me into the carriage and sat with me while the red haired girl drove the carriage off. Why was I so paralyzed? Because the one who had bought me was Pinky.

* * *

The trip to Magnolia was a long and quiet one. I ignored the blue haired man across from me and just focused outside the window. I watched as my home passed out of sight along with everything between my estate and Magnolia. I couldn't believe it, my own Father sold me. I think something had died inside of me. Well if Natsu thinks he has his perfect little bride he has another thing coming. I was about to give him hell.

Several hours later Bluey, my nickname for the blue haired boy, announced we were in Magnolia. I looked around and saw all the little shops and all the towns people. It looked like a nice town with good people. I think I visited Magnolia once when I was young with Mother and Father. Today I am here alone. I looked out the carriage and saw this huge mansion with the Fairy Tail symbol on it. I guess this is where I'll be living now...NOT!

Okay plan is to kick Natsu's ass then make my escape. The carriage stop and Bluey opened the door to let me out. Red chick led me into the house then she bowed and left me. There was only two people waiting for me. Old Perverted Guy and Natsu. What pissed me off the most was that Natsu was just giving me one of his goofy smirks.

"You think this is funny?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Your just bought me! I'm going to kill you!" I yelled then ran up and jumped kicked him.

Surprisingly he didn't dodge it and it made contact with his face. I watch him fly backwards as I landed on my feet.

"Now Lucy" Gramps said.

"SHUT UP! I'm leaving! I'm am not about to stay here and be some Pinky's wife! Screw this!" I yelled and walked to the door.

"I would advice against that. We have guards all over the house. If anyone of them saw you they'd immediately bring you back. Besides what about your things?" Gramps said.

"I don't need possessions!" I yelled back.

"Not even these" he said.

I then heard some keys jiggling. My eyes widened as I turned back. My keys! My Celestial Spirits!

"How'd you get those?!" I yelled going towards him.

Natsu stepped up in front of him.

"It doesn't matter how. What matters is your Natsu's fiance now. You are to be with Natsu at all times and your not allowed to leave the house without permission. Sorry about this Lucy, but don't worry you'll get used to living here" Gramps said.

"I want my keys back!" I said.

"I can't you might escape" he said.

I sighed. I just wanted to cry right now. I lost everything in one day and now I'm being forced to marry a guy I don't even like. Gramps sighed then pulled a key off my key chain.

"I'll give you one. Once I know you won't leave I'll give you the rest" he said and walked up to me.

He held out the key to Plue. I slowly took it and held it against my chest. Okay so Gramps had a nice side.

"Natsu lead her to your room" Gramps said.

I looked up at him.

"What do you mean his room! I don't even get my own room!" I yelled again.

"Married couples don't sleep in separate rooms. You two will be sleeping together" he said.

That was it for me. I was so tempted to just leave my keys behind. I'm sure they would find there way back to me. I think Natsu could tell what I was thinking because the next thing I knew he had picked me up and started walking us up the stairs. He turned left then started walking down the hall. There was various tables with flowers and clothes with Fairy Tail's symbols on them. We stopped shortly in front of what I assumed was his bedroom door and he let us in.

"This is my room well I guess our room" he said. I couldn't control my anger any longer, I started shaking.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked and touched my shoulder.

"DONT TOUCH ME!" I yelled as I slapped his hand away.

"You just bought me how do you think I am!" I yelled, the tears started falling.

Natsu looked away.

"Erza and Gray will bring your things up later, just get comfortable for now. I'll come get you when dinner is ready" he said and left the room.

Was Natsu an idiot? Did he just leave me by myself? I waited to see if he was coming back. Yes, yes he was. I ran up to the door and tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. I ran to the other door, probably to the bathroom, and that wouldn't open either. I tried to open the windows, still nothing. I was trapped. I was all alone in his room with no way out. I summoned Plue and hugged him close.

"What am I going to do Plue? What am I going to do?" I cried.

Plue only shook.

* * *

I was stuck in Natsu's room with no known escape. It's been an hour since I stopped crying and two hours since Natsu left. I was abandoned by my Father and was bought as a wife. No wonder Ms. Supetto was crying this morning. She was sad that I was leaving and getting married off. She probably didn't know about the money business. I miss my home. By now I would be in the gardens with Grandpa Belo training with my spirits. Instead I'm locked in a room with no bathroom and I really had to go. My plan failed miserably. How could I have forgotten to bring my keys with me? Everything happened so fast I just lost track of things. Time to conduct a new plan.

* * *

Okay in order for this plan to work I need to be in perfect sink. I can hear some footsteps coming down the hall. The plan was when Natsu or someone else entered I was going to jumped them and knock them out then make my escape. I hear them! There coming closer and closer and closer...

_*Ka-chink*_

The door slowly open, I saw pink. I had Pinky right where I wanted him. Everything was going according to plan. He took a step in then I lunged for him and landed on his back. What I did not expect was for him to actually flip me over off his back, throw me on the ground, then pin me. I was stunned at what just unraveled. Pinky looked alarmed then his gaze softened.

"What were you trying to pull with that?" he asked.

"Jump, knock you out, then make my escape" I told him.

"How'd that work out?" he asked with a grin.

"Not as well as I hoped it would" I said.

Then again this was good too. I did what my Mother and many other's taught me to do if I was getting attacked by a man. I lifted my knee straight up to his family jewels. He screamed a little then fell off me and to the side holding his sack. I must admit I did feel bad for him, Leo told me getting kick there really hurt and could do a lot of damage. I was glad that it worked though. I took off running down out the room and through the halls not even bothering to see if Natsu was okay.

What should I do? What should I do? Leave or keys? Maybe bathroom? I really had to go. I just kept running and running down the halls, around the corners. My best bet was to make it to a window then I could shimmy my way down. When I finally found a window that was small enough, since I couldn't just open a huge window, then hoping it would open unlike the one in Natsu's room I started running towards it. I was almost there then, BAM, I fell flat on my face.

Why did I trip? There was nothing but carpet? Why did my feet feel so cold? I looked backwards and saw my feet, along with a good part of my legs, were frozen to the floor. I looked more backwards to see Bluey walking towards me.

"Didn't Master tell you about running away?" he asked.

"Didn't Master tell you about wearing a shirt?" I said back.

He looked down.

"WHAT?! AGAIN?!" he yelled.

I didn't know why? Maybe it was of the shocked look on his face when he realized his lack of clothes, but I laughed. This was my first time laughing since I got here.

"HEY GRAY I HEARD YOU YELLING DID YOU FIND HER?!" I heard Natsu yell then saw him running towards us.

I secedes my laughing. Natsu walked up to me and saw my legs frozen.

"I thought Jii-chan told you not to hurt my wife, ice cube for brains" Natsu said.

Was he defending me?

"It was either freeze her feet or tackle her, the first choice seemed the easiest, lizard breath" Bluey said.

"How about calling her to stop!" Natsu said.

"Why didn't I think of that!" Bluey said.

"You trying to pick a fight?" Natsu said.

"Bring it on!" Bluey said putting his fist on an open hand.

Were they really about to fight? I thought they were friends!

"Let's do this Fire Dragon's Iron-"

_"GRRRRRRRRR"_

Both boys stopped there bickering and looked at me. I blushed slightly.

"What are you looking at! That wasn't m- _'GRRRRRRR'_" I held my stomach.

Pinky and Bluey started laughing at me.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. It wasn't my fault I was hungry. I didn't even get to eat breakfast this morning. I tried lifting my legs up but there were still frozen solid to the floor. So I tried picking at it. This would be much easier if I had Leo. He could have just punched me free.

"I was coming to get you for dinner, but you wanted to escape, now look at what's happened" Natsu said.

I glared at him.

"Here let me help, Gray's ice magic is solid, your picking isn't doing any damage" Natsu said walking up to me.

So Bluey's name was Gray and he knew ice magic. Sounded about right, I mean well his name fit the magic he did and well other than his nakedness he looked alright... wait wasn't he the one who dragged me out of my home? Bluey was on my hate list. I turned my attention back to Natsu who was currently bending down to my feet with his fist engulfed in flames.

"NO!" I yelled struggling to move away. I did not want my feet to get burned off. I think I'd rather have them frozen then toasted!

"It's okay trust me, do you really think I'd hurt you?" he asked.

Well you did buy me so...

I stopped struggling and watched as he put his hand on the ice. Slowly the ice started melting away and soon my feet were free. It didn't even burn, it was just warm, but once he pulled his hand away I started to feel the numbness.

"Told you, come on Jii-chan's waiting for us" he said and held out a hand.

I ignored it and got up on my own but quickly fell. Not so luckily Natsu caught me.

"Didn't know you were the clumsy type" Natsu said.

"I'm not! Not usually... It's just that my feet are still numb" I said.

Natsu went back to glaring at Blu-Gray.

"I know, I know, next time I won't freeze her. I'm sorry Mistress Lucy" Gray said.

I nodded in his direction.

"Come on Lucy" he said and before I knew it he lifted me up and I was being carried on his back. He started walking down the halls with Gray following us.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"You say something?" Natsu said and looked back at me.

"No!" I yelled.

I don't know why I was embarrassed to talk to him all of a sudden. It just seemed...you know...hard. I felt Natsu chuckle.

"I heard you, you know. No hard feelings about it though" he said.

"Are you...hurt?" I said.

Now this was really embarrassing. Asking him if his jewels hurt, even though I was the one who kicked them.

"Are you kidding? I'm a Dragon Slayer! That was nothing" he said.

Didn't seem like it when you yelled and rolled to the floor... I think I'll keep this commit to myself. I suddenly just remembered something!

"WAIT!" I yelled.

Natsu and Gray stopped.

"What is it?" they asked.

"Natsu, I need to go back to your room!" I said.

"Why? Were almost to the dining room" he said.

WHY MUST HE MAKE ME SAY IT! ISN'T IT EMBARRASSING ENOUGH THAT YOU HAVE TO CARRY ME! WHY MUST YOU MAKE IT MORE EMBARRASSING! I HATE YOU PINKY! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE!

"I really need to go!" I said.

"Tell me the reason why then" he said.

God did he have the brain of a dragon too or what?

"Natsu I need to _go!" _I said.

"Go? go? oh GO" he said.

Finally dumb ass.

"Um Gray tell Jii-chan we'll be down shortly. We gotta make a quick stop" Natsu said then started jogging off.

We quickly reached his room. He opened the door and carried me to the bathroom door.

"Um...can you walk? Do you need um...help?" he said. I think I saw a light blush coming on.

"YES I CAN!" I yelled.

Stupid pervert trying to get me into the bathroom and help me...GRRRRR! Natsu put me down and opened the door. Strange I thought the door was locked? I didn't get far with this thought seeing as I ran into the bathroom.

* * *

I came out the bathroom and saw Natsu was just sitting on the bed staring at me.

"Were you staring at the door this whole time?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said.

Creep alert.

"So I thought you locked all the doors when you left. How come you were able to open the doors without a key?" I asked.

"Easily, I am the key" he said.

"I don't understand" I said.

"Jii-chan put a spell over the room, I'm the only one who can open the doors and windows" he said.

Well there goes my plan to sneak out while he's asleep. Gramps is pretty smart though for thinking of that. If I wanted to escape I would have to out smart him first.

"You really must want me huh?" I sighed.

Natsu just shrugged and stood up... hold on he just shrugged... at me... didn't he love me? Wouldn't he have said 'yes' or blush away or something. He just shrugged it off like I was nothing.

"Natsu why did you buy me?" I asked.

Don't tell me it's because he wanted connections to Kozern Corp. like how my Father wanted connections to Fairy Tail Corp. Oh my god he doesn't even love me... hold on this shouldn't bother me. I mean it's great if he doesn't love me, it makes it easier to leave and he'll probably just ignore me and won't try and do anything romantic like in the novels.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Now I'm pretty sure it was for the connections. Any other person in love would have said 'it was love at first sight' or 'because I love you' like a -... I need to get my mind out of the Fairy Tale stories. My mother corrupted me with those, making me believe I was a princess and one day I would find my Prince Charming. Encouraging me saying 'your Father was my Prince Charming' what a big lie that was, he was more like the villain.

"For connections with my family, for money" I answered.

I had no reasons to lie to Natsu. Maybe now that I figured out his plan I could convince him to let me leave. I could say he'd still have connections to Kozen even if we weren't married. Brilliant Lucy! I may escape yet...

Natsu only chuckled a little.

"I could care less about money and connections to what? I don't own this company and hopefully I never will" he said.

My plan failed yet again. I watched it crash and burn right before my eyes.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" I asked.

"We both know you know the answer to that" he said.

I can't believe I'm going to say this out loud but...

"You fell in love with me at first sight?" I asked.

Ugh! It sounded so corny and childish. Again Natsu laughed.

"No!" he yelled.

Now I was really confused.

"If you don't love me than why are you marrying me?" I asked.

Natsu paused and looked at me.

"What are you talking about of course I love you why else would I be marring you?" he asked.

"But you-"

"Come on Jii-chan is probably fuming at us since were not there" Natsu said and picked me up again but this time it was a princess hold.

"I don't understand you. Are you an idiot?" I asked him as he carried me to the dining room.

"I get that a lot... the idiot part not the understanding part" he said.

"But you said you didn't fall in love with me at first sight, but you said you loved me? That makes no sense since we only met once" I argued.

Natsu paused for a second and stayed quiet. He then said-

"True I didn't fall for you first sight. The first time I say you, your mouth was wide open and you looked like you had just witness a murder, it was pretty funny" he said.

"Only because you ate fire! How was I suppose to know you were a Dragon Slayer that ate fire! I've never even heard of Dragon Slayer Magic before!" I argued.

"Alright I'll give you that but still it was pretty funny" he said and laughed to himself.

"So you don't love me" I said.

"I never said that. You didn't let me finish, I fell in love with you second sight. When I saw you standing next to your Father looking rather bored then when you saw me your face just brighten up. It looked like you needed to be saved" he said.

Like a princess... SHUT UP! ENOUGH!

"So you bought me to save me from my Father!" I accused.

I was getting angrier and angrier the more I talked to Pinky. Boy did I have him wrong. He think's I'm just a defenseless little princess trapped in a tower who needs to be rescued. Well screw him! I do not need to be saved.

"NO! Gosh will you let me finish! If I wanted to save you then I would have set you free as soon as you came here, but I didn't because there was something more to it. You cared for me, a stranger! You were so far the nicest richest girl I've ever met and trust me Jii-chan's tried to set me up a lot with them. They were all to full of themselves and-"

"Natsu I don't want to hear about you and your would have been brides, I want to know why you bought me" I said.

I don't know but something about him being with other girls rubbed me the wrong way.

"Right, you were nice, kind, different, and beautiful" he said.

For the love of me I couldn't stop the blush from creeping up to my face.

"And most of all you were amusing, I thought to myself 'I have to have her'" he said.

"Okay enough Natsu I get it" I said.

I was done with this love story crap. Why'd I ask anyway if I didn't even care?

"I love you Lucy" he said.

"The feelings aren't mutual" I said back.

My number one plan was still to escape, but seems yet again I was wrong about Natsu Dragneel's character. He is actually as dumb as he looks but can be sweet.

**Blacklynx17: I hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter to Screw Prince Charming! I will try and post another chapter next weekend until then click the review and REVIEW!**

**Thank you for reading. Until we meet again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BlackLynx17: Thanks for the reviews!**

Screw Prince Charming

A Fanfiction thought up by BlackLynx17

I do not own Fairy Tail.

_"Mother?" Little Lucy questioned._

_"Lucy dear stop interrupting Mother while she reads you your bed time story" Layla told her daughter._

_"Okay but Mo-"_

_"Do you want me to finish the story or not?" Layla question._

_"I do but Mother I need to ask you something! It's really important!" Lucy said._

_"If I answer it will you go to bed?" her Mother asked._

_Little Lucy nodded her head._

_Layla sighed, "alright Lucy what's your question?" Layla said._

_"What kind of princess am I?" Lucy said._

_Layla looked confused._

_"I thought I told you, you're your Prince Charming's Prince-"_

_"I know that Mother what I mean is what kind? Am I the kind that's trapped in a tower like Rapunzel or am I Cinderella with evil step-sisters and a step-mother or am I a mermaid princess like-"_

_"Lucy calm down, one question at a time" Layla said._

_Little Lucy closed shut her mouth._

_"So you want to know what princess you are" Layla mumbled to stood up and walked across the room. "Well your not Cinderella seeing as I'm your real mother and you have no step-sister's" Layla said putting the book she was reading to Lucy back on the bookshelf. She turned back around to stare at her daughter. She was sitting up and nodding her head up and down. While smiling she walked back to Lucy._

_"Your not Ariel seeing as we are humans not mermaids" Layla said patting her daughter's head._

_"But-but Ariel could turn into a human" Lucy argued._

_"But you were born on land not in the ocean" Layla giggled. She grabbed the covers on the bed and tucked in Lucy._

_"Your not Rapunzel seeing as your not locked up in a tower" Layla said._

_"Well our home looks like a tower! It's so BIG!" Lucy exclaimed._

_"Only because your little dear" Layla said. Lucy laid there patiently for her mother to answer her question. Minutes passed and her Mother was still clueless on how to answer her daughter's question._

_"I honestly don't know Lucy, what kind of princess do you want to be?" Layla asked her daughter._

_"Um a pretty princess" Lucy said._

_Layla giggled again._

_"Go on" she said._

_"Okay pretty and smart oohh and kind" Lucy said._

_"Where do you live?" Layla said._

_"In a beautiful castle with magic" Lucy said._

_"There you have it dear, see you didn't need me to help you. Lucy you are a pretty, smart, and kind princess who lives in a magical castle" Layla said._

_"Ohhh can I live with fairies?" Lucy yelled._

_"Shhh, yes you can dear it's your Fairy Tale" Layla said._

_"What about my Prince Charming where will he be?" Lucy asked._

_"Why searching for you" Layla said._

_"Really?" Lucy said._

_"Yes really" Layla said._

_"How do you know?" Lucy said._

_"Because your his princess!"_

Chapter 3

We arrived at the dining room shortly. Their's was almost as big as the one back home except for one thing, their dining table was small. Really small... it concerned me. Weren't they rich? Couldn't they afford a bigger table? At my house ours was unbelievably long, made it impossible to pass the food around. We had servants pass us the foods we wanted but their's! It looked like a poor family's table, maybe a little bigger since there was several chairs around it. The only one currently sitting there was Gramps, the Perverted Old Man. Gray and this girl with white hair was standing in the back. I decided her name shall be Pony since she had a small pony tail on her head.

"So this is why you two were late! If I didn't know any better I'd say you two are deeply in love" Gramps said.

Well you'd be wrong.

"Shut up Jii-chan. Gray froze her legs so she can barely walk" Natsu said.

Actually I could walk fine, I did walk to the bathroom by myself didn't I? Why am I not saying these things out loud?

"Now why would Gray do that?" Gramps said as Natsu placed me on my seat. He then sat down at the seat next to me.

"Yeah I wonder. Why don't you tell him Lucy" Natsu said.

All eyes were on me.

"I... was searching for a bathroom" I said. Well it was true.

Gray started laughing.

"And I suppose you thought it was out the window!" Gray laughed.

"You tried to escape already! Natsu what happen she's your wife! You're suppose to be watching her" Gramps said.

He makes me sound more like a prisoner than a wife.

"Well I was going to get her from my room... then she tackled me, which I did flip her and had her pinned... then she...kicked me down there" Natsu had said with his head down.

Gray and Gramps started laughing, I even snuck in a few giggles. Natsu stared at me and I let my giggles die out. I already apologized for it but that didn't mean I couldn't still tease him for it.

"Well it seems we'll need more watchers now that she knows your weak point" Gramps laughed.

Natsu scowled.

"ENOUGH! I'm hungry! I want some grub now, Mira food!" Natsu yelled. He was engulfed in flames.

Notes on Natsu

-When angry he lights on fire

Pony bowed then left with Gray.

"Now, now Natsu your scaring your wife tone it down" Gramps said.

It was true. I was trying to get far away from him as possible. Natsu looked at me then, in the simplest way I could think of describing it, flamed down.

"Sorry" he said.

Bluey and Pony decided to come out with food now. They placed a dish in front of each of us. Meat for Gramps, fire for Natsu, and salads for me... a salad...for me Lucy Heartfilia…

"Excuse me Po- Mira was it?" I said.

Pony looked at me with a smile.

"Mirajane, people call me Mira for short though" Mirajane said.

"Okay Mira what is this?" I said and pointed to my leafy plate.

"A salad" she said.

"Yes and though it seems like something I would eat since I'm pretty skinny and I look like one of those girls who only eat 'healthy foods' I don't want this, I don't even like this. Could you take it back and bring me something more... 'filling' like Gramps or..." I looked at Natsu's plate, it was literally on fire.

"You know what just like Gramps please" I said.

"Right away" Mira said taking the plate and leaving.

Gramps, Gray, and Natsu stared at me, the word 'unbelievable' written on their foreheads.

"What?! I'm hungry!" I said.

If I wanted a salad I would have asked for a salad. Where does she get off bringing me the first thing that pops into her mind? Okay maybe I was just being mean since I wanted to make everyone's life here a living hell like mine but still… I didn't want a salad for lunch.

"Just, just wow Natsu you really know how to pick them Natsu" Gray said.

Somehow I took that as an insult.

"Gray back off or I'll tell Juvia" Natsu growled.

And here he goes again protecting me.

"You know what on second thought I'm not that hungry" I said getting up.

"What are you talking about your stomach was growling a second ago" Natsu said.

And it still is, but I don't belong here. I belong at my own house with my own family.

"Sit down Lucy there is much to discuss about the wedding plans and such" Gramps said.

And that was my cue to leave. My eyes widened and I pointed my finger towards the exit Mira left from.

"Oh my god! Mira's collapsed!" I screamed.

Everyone looked at the direction I was pointing. Time to run. I ran out the dining room and through the front door. Thank god they were so close to each other. Okay I see hedges, trees, a fountain, strange I didn't see that last time. The one thing that stood out the most was the big gate around the mansion that seemed to go on for miles. I ran towards it planning to hop over it or try hopping over it.

"My keys will find there way back to me, my keys will find there way back to me" I chanted. My whole being was screaming, telling me to go back for them. I convinced myself that they would find there way back to me, but boy would they be pissed.

When I reached the gate my plan for climbing it seemed impossible. This gate must have gone 50 feet tall, give or take a foot, and was made out of solid bricks. These bricks would have brought the three little pigs house of bricks to shame. If it would have been a metal gate like at my estate I probably would have been able to climb up a pole but that method can't be applied to bricks.

Instead I looked for a tree taller than the gate and climbed it. If I could just find a branch taller than the wall I could shimmy over, jump on the wall, jumped off it to the other side and be free. Sounds easily enough. I climbed and climbed till I began to have the butterflies in my stomach. Not the one's when your see your crush but the one warning you 'your too high you need to get down.' I began to feel really nervous.

I broke the number one rule your never suppose to do when your too high, I looked down. That was a big mistake seeing that I was a little bit taller than the wall. Only one sentence was running through my mind at this moment, 'this is a long drop down.' After summoning all the courage I had, I found my branch and slowly started crawling across. I'm doing it! I'm doing it! I'm escaping! Suddenly a great blast of wind shook the brand and I lost my grip. I started falling towards my the ground.

I closed my eyes and accepted my fate. Better off killing myself that marrying Natsu. That's when I felt like I was being lifted and was flying in the air. I opened my eyes and saw the clouds pass by me and learned I was indeed flying. I looked at my catcher thinking it was Natsu, boy was I wrong.

It was a "DEMON!" I screamed. Demons ate princesses in the stories.

"I brought your meat Mistress Lucy but it's back at the house let us go to it" the demon spoke.

Hold on, I knew that voice.

"Mirajane?" I asked.

The demon giggled and nodded. I felt so much safer. We started falling then Mira jumped of another branch and sent us in the sky again. She spread out her wings and we were gliding.

"Wow, sorry I called you a demon but wow you look like one" I confessed.

"I'm strong like one too. This is my take-over magic" Mira said.

And yet again another magic I have never heard about. Seems Grandpa Belo didn't teach me a lot about other types of magic other than mine of course.

"I was expecting Natsu or Gray to come after me" I told her.

"Oh they were, but when I came back with your meal and saw you gone I made it my personal mission to retrieve you so you could eat" Mira giggled.

Scary.

"Um thanks I guess" I said.

"Master warned us that you would escape but I didn't think it would be at every moment" she said.

"Just shows how much I hate this place" I said.

"You'll get used to it" she said and smiled down at me.

"Your not the only one who's told me that" I said.

Notes on Mirajane

-Never run at dinner time again or she will find you

-Really nice but can be deadly

Somehow Fairy Tail's workers seemed like nice people. Red, Bluey, and Pony. Never would have thought they were mean at first look. If they were really nice though they would have let me leave right? They know I was brought her against my will heck Bluey and Red even dragged me. Don't judge these people by there covers Lucy.

"Well it's true Fairy Tail's a grand place, all your wishes can come true" she said.

Now she was feeding me lies. I didn't respond to her. Mira dove down and it seemed like we were about to crash. I held on tighter to her. Suddenly we stopped and landed on in front of the entrance of the mansion. I saw Gray, Natsu and Gramps were waiting there. Mira turned back into her normal self, well I hoped was her normal self, then walked up to them.

"Mistress Lucy will be having her dinner with me, if you would excuse us" Mira said and walked ahead.

I, along with the guys, stood there confused. Was she just saving me?

"Come along Mistress Lucy this way" Mira said.

I didn't think twice and started following her. I heard Gramps in the background saying-

"Let her go, she needs a female to talk too, Mira will try and talk some since into your wife Natsu"

Since when did I need talking into? You bought me, you brought me here against my will, I'm doing what anyone else would do in my predicament, leaving. Gramps in going back to Perverted Old Man now.

We passed by the dinning room, Mira stopping to pick up my meal, then she led me down the halls and into the kitchen. She set up a little table for me and placed the meal on it. I saw there was two others sitting in the kitchen... Well there was more than two because there kitchen was enormous! It was bigger than the one I had back home. They must eat a lot to have a kitchen this big or at least throw parties occasionally. There was many people in the kitchen but only two girls approached me and Mira. One seemed drunk and the other tiny.

"MIRA" the drunk one yelled. She stumbled as she walked towards Mirajane and threw an arm around her.

"How are you?" she asked.

I ignored the scene in front of me as Mira talked with the girls and looked at my meal. Meat with veggies on the side. Shrugging, I took my fork and knife and dove in. I was about half way through the meal when Tiny noticed me.

"Um Mira whose this?" Tiny said and motioned to me.

I looked up at the three girls knowing it was me who they were talking about.

"Yeah who is this chick? I've never seen her here before don't tell me she's our new teammate" the drunk one said.

Honestly I was surprised she could talk! Her words didn't slur at all. If it wasn't for the smell of booze on her, you probably wouldn't have guessed it... that and the way she walks.

"Oh this is Lucy Heartfilia, no she's not a worker here she's Natsu's wife" Mira said and giggled.

I didn't get it, what was so funny? Why was Mira always laughing?

"WHAT?!" Drunky said.

More than half the staff in the kitchen stared at us.

"Stop yelling Cana" Mira said.

"Wh-wh- sh- she- huh?" Cana said.

Cana... the name suited her… wait wasn't that a beer brand name?

"Congratulations" the tiny one said.

"Don't congratulate me!" I snapped and glared.

I was sold into this marriage there is nothing to be congratulated about. I think I scared Tiny because she slowly started to move away from me. I fixed my composure.

"Sorry, forgive me" I said.

"It's alright I just get scared to easily, I'm Levy" Tiny said.

"Levy... Lucy" I said.

"What's her deal?!" Cana asked rather loudly.

I'm pretty sure she meant to whisper that to Mirajane but was unable to due to the drunk factor.

"My deal is I don't want to be here" I told her.

"Why not? Fairy Tail's great you'll get used to living here" Cana said.

I swear if one more person says I'll get used to living here I am going on a rampage.

"OOOHHH! I REMEMBER NOW! YOUR MISS RUN AWAY!" Cana yelled.

Again she could have just said it.

"Master warned us about you" Cana said.

"Yes that Natsu's bringing his wife home and she is to not escape" Levy said and smiled.

It's official. Fairy Tail is full of sick, sadistic people. Who else would consider having a prisoner a normal conversation.

"She just tried to escape a while ago" Mira said adding fire to the flames.

"But Natsu really? Never thought he was into blondes, always thought he li-"

"Well your very lucky Lucy! Natsu's a great guy, funny too" Levy interrupted.

If he was so great why don't you marry him?

I ignored the company and went back to eating my meal. Two more people to add to my Fairy Tail list, each one weird in their own way. At least none of them eat fire. Pretty soon Cana and Levy bid me far well and left. Mira stayed with me till I finished my meal then escorted me for a bath.

That was exactly what I needed right now. A nice long relaxing bath. The bath would have been better if it wasn't in Natsu's room. Sure his bathroom was big, but when he 'accidentally' opened the door and saw me naked I screamed bloody murder. By the time I was out the tub, it was night. Natsu was already laying in his bed.

"Get out" I said.

"Huh? Why?" Natsu responded. Currently he was only wearing some shorts...he was shirtless... let's just say I couldn't help my eyes from wandering across his body.

Pinky was fit.

"Because I don't want to sleep in the same room with you so leave" I said.

I don't even want to be in the same room as you.

"Can't" he said.

"If this is about me escaping I highly doubt I can since you've blockade all the exit's now go" I said.

"I can't! Jii-chan really got on me because of your escape, saying 'take better care of you wife' and 'keep an eye on her.' He let me off easy with a lecture, if I leave now I'll be signing up to face his fists of doom" Natsu said.

Fists of doom? ... okay.

"Well then sleep on the floor!" I argued.

"Nope my room my rules. The floors hard and cold the beds soft and warm now which would you pick if you had a choice?" Natsu asked me.

He had a point there, but I did not want to sleep with him ... on the same bed.

"Besides Jii-chan says married couples sleep on the same bed" Natsu said. He patted the spot next to him.

"Come on it's getting late" he said.

Oh how I wish I had a powerful key right now. I walked up to the bed, grabbed a pillow, and the top blanket.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"Choosing. I choose the floor" I said and dropped the pillow. I laid down on it and wrapped my self around with the blanket. He wasn't kidding the floor was hard and cold. I heard Natsu sigh and get up. Was he giving up? I heard him open a window. Nope just the opposite, he wanted me to freeze to death. Come on Lucy you can make it through the night just close you eyes and go to your happy place.

* * *

Cold... That's the only word repeating in my mind right now. I feel like my toes are going to fall off. I already tried getting up to escape through the window, well trying to close it first then realizing I could escape if I opened it. It wouldn't budge and Natsu only opened it a little so I couldn't squeeze through. Here I am on the cold floor with one blanket. It feels like below 70 degrees in here, if that's possible.

Natsu's just on the bed snoring, lucky bastard. Stupid fire dragon never being cold, always...warm. Alright Lucy your not giving up your just living to fight another day. I stood up and looked towards Natsu, out like a dragon. I placed my hand on his forehead, God he was warm. Very quietly and skillfully I placed my pillow and blanket on the bed and slid under the cover's with Natsu. I could already feel his heat radiating. I scooted a little closer to him till I was basically hugging him.

So warm. Before I knew what I was doing I entangled my legs around Natsu's and leaned against his chest. Pretty soon I dozed off and finally went to sleep.

**BlackLynx17: Thanks for your reviews for last chapter. Don't forget to review for this chapter as well!**


	4. Chapter 4

**BlackLynx17: I decided to update sooner because of all my reviews. Let's just say I WAS VERY HAPPY! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! From now on the more you review the sooner I'll post up a new chapter. Thanks again everyone I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

Screw Prince Charming

A Fanfiction thought up by BlackLynx17

I do not own Fairy Tail

_Little Lucy was walking through the halls of her home searching for her parents._

_"I wonder where Mother and Father is? They were suppose to take me out today" she muttered to herself._

_"I wonder if Mother was kidnapped and Father had to save her!... Nah silly me this isn't a fairy tale story" Lucy told herself and continued walking down the hall. She turned and corner and gasped, quickly running back behind it._

_She peeked from it and saw her mother and father in each other's arms. "Just like a King and Queen" Lucy told herself. She quietly watched the scene unfolded before her. Her mother kissing her Father then staring at him with dreamy eyes and warming smile. Little Lucy couldn't contain herself after what she'd just seen, she had to act._

_"HEY! I WANT A KISS TOO" Lucy yelled and ran towards her parents._

Chapter 4

All I could feel was warmth. That and someone arms wrapped around me. I was going to scream like any normal person would, but realized I'm not home anymore. I was at Fairy Tail, in the bed with my future husband, Natsu. I hoped to God he was still sleeping right now. I wouldn't have to explain why were entangled in each other's arms if he was still asleep. I slowly opened one of my eyes and saw that Natsu was in fact fully awake and was staring at me. I opened both eyes and looked at him, studying him. He looked deep in thought.

Very slowly I unwrapped my arms that were around his neck, how they got there I have no idea, and moved away from him. He released his hold on me while I got up and walked to the bathroom. I struggled to open the door but remembered I couldn't open it.

"Could you?" I asked.

It was the first words spoken between us this morning. Natsu stood up and opened the door.

"I'll have Jii-chan take the spell of the bathroom today" he said.

"Thanks" I said and entered.

As soon as I shut the door my legs gave out and I started hyperventilating. I quickly tried to catch my breath and replay what just happened in my head. I slept with Natsu, I had my arms around him, he had his arms around me, our legs were entangled, we probably looked like a real couple. My cheeks started burning. This was my first time sleeping with a man. I am very inexperienced when it comes to them. Why was he just silent? I would have thought he would have cracked a smile or made a joke or something! I jumped when I heard a knock on the door.

"Jii-chan's calling me, let me open the door so you can get out" Natsu said.

I looked at myself in the mirror real quick and tried to calm myself. Afterwards when my blush had gone down I let him open the door. Natsu stood there confused as before.

"I'll come back to take you to breakfast" he said then left the room.

The door opened again later after he had left and Mirajane walked in. She smiled brilliantly.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked.

I didn't bother to respond not knowing the words to describe what I had just experienced. Pony just continued talking like she hadn't ask me a question in the first place.

"Take a bath and I'll set out some clothes for you, Master wants you to look good today" she said.

Mirajane has treated me very humanely ever since I've gotten here. Even when I ran and was caught by her she still treated me with kindness while she brought back to this prison. Mother would be ashamed it I didn't return her kindness.

"Sorry about yesterday, with the salad... I know it's old news but it just kept bothering me" I said.

Mira smiled at me.

"No worries just consider yourself lucky, if you weren't Natsu's wife I would have beaten you to a bloody pulp" she giggled and went into another room, I think it was Natsu's closet. Mirajane had to be the scariest person I had ever met in my life. Only she could have pulled off threatening people while smiling the whole time. It just made her threats three times more scarier. Just imagine Natsu trying to do it... That would be plain creepy.

"Now tell me did you bring any dresses when you came over" Mira asked breaking me from my thoughts.

"I don't know they practically kicked me out the house, I'm not sure what they brought" I answered.

She pushed her lips together in a thin line.

"Go, take your bath while I look through your luggage for something to wear " Mira said.

I did as told leaving the bathroom door barely open. Didn't want to be locked in here and have Natsu come and help me out. I had completely forgotten about my luggage. I wonder if Red brought it up when I was escaping. My bath was quick, but Mira was quicker. She had already gotten an outfit out with matching shoes and accessories by the time I walked out the bathroom.

"Quickly get dressed so I can do your hair" she said.

I don't know why I was cooperating with her. Maybe because I was still dazed about the incident with Natsu this morning. I wish we both could forget it. Ten minutes later I was all dressed and pretty. Strange I can't remember the last time I dressed this nice other than on my birthday.

"Breakfast should be ready now let's go" Mira said and I followed her to the dining room. Like last time only Perverted Old Guy and Pinky were seated. I noticed they had started without me. I also noticed that Natsu looked as equally nicely dressed as me.

"Lucy welcome your looking lovely as always" Perverted Old Guy said.

"Thanks" I said dryly as I took my seat next to Natsu.

Perverted Old Guy then glared at Natsu who was stuffing his face with, you guessed it! More fire. I wonder if Natsu can even eat regular food.

"Natsu aren't you going to compliment your wife" Perverted Old Guy said. I'm getting tired of thinking Perverted Old Guy ever time Perverted Old Guy speaks, it makes me sound like the perverted one. I guess he'll go back to Gramps again, until he does something mean or perverted again.

Natsu stopped eating and looked a me. At least he didn't look lost in thought anymore. I was kind of anxious of hearing what he was going to say.

"You look beautiful" he said then went back to eating.

Wow Natsu I would have actually believed you if you hadn't been staring at your fire while you said it. Screw them both.

"Jii-chan when can I wear my regular clothes?" Natsu asked.

I see he wasn't the only one who got a make over. I grabbed the bowl of cereal that was on the table along with a spoon and started eating.

"After the interview Natsu" Gramps said.

"Interview?" I questioned.

"Yes a reporter coming over to post you two's wedding in the papers" Gramps said and smiled.

I dropped my spoon. It landed on the table with a big *CLINK* sound.

Gramps stared at me, I'm guessing he was thinking 'escaping is futile.'

If it wasn't worse enough that everyone here knew about my miserable marriage to Natsu now the whole town will know it! Natsu had stop eating and was staring at me seeing also, probably seeing if I was going to escape. I picked up my spoon and started eating again.

"When will he be here?" I asked.

So I can get the hell out of here.

"He's already here" Gramps said.

Shit.

"As soon as you two are done your meeting him in the study"

Double shit.

"Before you go Lucy can I have a word"

Let's just say it was raining shit.

Natsu left to meet the reporter while I stayed with Gramps.

"I know you may be planning to make it sound like your being held captive in the interview" Gramps said.

Because I am.

"So let's make a deal" he said and held up my key.

"You and Natsu are to be married. You and Natsu are deeply in love. Convince the reporter heck convince me and you will get one key back" Gramps said.

... no matter how badly I wanted to refuse... it was a good deal.

"Alright" I said.

There goes escape plan number four, at least I get a key back, hopefully it's something powerful. Besides I don't think even I could escape within a minute with Gramps right behind me.

"Let me remind you I'll be in the room with you two during interview listening to everything. Come on now let's go" Gramps said putting my key in his pocket. I followed him to the study room. When we entered Natsu was talking to a relatively short man with blonde hair that stook up in the middle. He was wearing a pink t-shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes and a pair of black sunglasses.

"Lucy this is-"

"Jason and it is so COOL to meet the future Mrs. Dragon" Jason screamed.

I could already tell he was a complete idiot.

"THE Natsu Dragneel, Dragon Slayer, getting married to THE Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of the richest man in Fiore! I can't believe this!"

He acted like he was on crack.

"Why don't you and Natsu sit down so we can let Jason do his work" Gramps said sitting at a corner.

Natsu and I obeyed and we sat together on the sofa.

"Okay let's get this party rolling first question when did you two first meet" Jason said.

"On her 16th birthday party" Natsu answered.

"AWESOME! Tell me was it love at first sight?"

"It was love at second sight, so I've been told" I said looking at Natsu. He cracked a smile.

"BRILLIANT! There's never been a love like this told yet! Tell me Lucy what made you say yes?" Jason asked.

"Yes to what?" I said.

"To his proposal of course" he said.

"He was the highest bidder" I said.

"Huh?" Jason asked.

I saw Gramps shake his head, shit I made a mistake.

"In my heart! He was the highest bidder in my heart?" I said.

Everyone just stared. That did sound weird.

"I mean I met a lot of suitors at my party, but Natsu was the one who stood out the most and was the only one... I ... felt... connected too?" I quickly saved. It still sounded more like a question than a statement.

"The highest bidder of your heart... I LOVE IT!" Jason said.

Thank God this guy was an idiot.

Jason preceded to ask questions and I just let Natsu answer them all. When was the wedding? What was our most favorite thing about each other? Natsu said my eyes which shocked me while I blurted out his warm bloodedness. Natsu stiffed a laugh.

Are we having children? Any girlfriends or boyfriends in the past? I was a little surprised when Natsu had answered none.

Pretty soon he was done asking question then it was on to the pictures. No wonder Gramps made us dress up. He wanted us to look picture perfect for the press. I stood on the side lines while Jason took pictures of Natsu first. Natsu stared at me the entire time. When it was my turn I didn't return the gesture. I just stood there and smiled for the camera. I saw Natsu and Gramps frowning, they must have known my smiles were fakes. Since Jason didn't complain once though I guess I was still in the clear.

"Now a couple picture!" Jason yelled.

This was what I was dreading. Natsu walked over to me and stood beside me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we both smiled. I took a glance at Jii-chan. He looked very unconvinced. Jason on the other hand was just moving around taking pictures. I would have to think of something quick or else I would be kissing my key good-bye.

Okay I'm going to have to pull out the big guns. Try and remember how Mother and Father used to act, do that, then finish it off with dreamy eyes and a great big smile. Think!

Step One - She wrapped her arms around Father's neck.

Natsu looked shocked at my sudden movement.

Step Two - She slowly closed her eyes and kissed Father.

I have never kissed anyone before so I hope I was doing it correctly. Natsu's eyes widened as I was slowly leaning towards him. My eyes slowly fell as I closed the distance between us. I couldn't believe I was kissing Natsu. It was just a regular kiss but still I think I felt something, maybe disgust. Honestly it was nothing like the romance novels, more like kissing a wall. Maybe it was because we were both just standing there, our lips on each other's not moving. It really must have been something though because I heard Jason's camera go off a hundred times.

Okay think Lucy think what mother do next?

Step Three - She looked dreamily at Father and smiled brilliantly.

Uh oh, I can't smile and look dreamily at Natsu, that was the impossible. To make things worse we were running out of oxygen. Come on Lucy go to your happy place, all you need is a happy memory and you'll be able to smile… I see my Mother and me when I was a little girl... I feel her fingertips run through my hair and her softly singing me to sleep.

Mother...

We parted and I looked at Natsu with half opened eyes and smiled a thousand suns at him. Natsu really was a good looking guy. I was mesmerized by his unique black colored eyes. Then the spell was broken. Jason camera started making weird noises and I was broken from my trance. I looked towards Jason. His faced looked red...

"...ran out of film..." he said quietly.

Gramps had his mouth open with a shocked looked on his face. I didn't get it. Was the kiss that convincing? I looked back to Natsu, other than the tint of blush on his cheeks I couldn't read his face. I did however notice when he pulled me closer to him.

"Are we done now Jason?" Natsu asked never taking his eyes off me.

"Yeah... I guess...thanks... be seeing ya'll" Jason said and I watched as he tried to head for the door, still staring at us. Once he hit the wall he snapped back into reality and opened the door. He left. It was then that I realized Mother's kissed was magic and had worked. I had them under my spell, I had them convinced we were in love with one kiss... it was time to collect my payment. I pushed Natsu away from me.

"Don't let that kiss go to your head" I told him and headed for the door.

As promised Gramps threw me my key as I left. As I walked down the halls, having no idea where I was going, I looked at which key it was...Cancer.

I'm starting to think Gramps is purposely giving me all my weak keys and saving the stronger ones for himself. Why else would he give me CANCER! What am I suppose to do make them all have a bad hair day!

I started to wonder the halls. I couldn't get that kiss out of my head. It was my first. I touched my lips wondering if I could still feel Natsu's warmth. I realized what I was doing and swiftly placed my hand on the hem of my skirt. Come on Lucy snapped out of it! You are escaping! You are leaving this place! Did you see the shocked face Natsu had when you told him that kiss was nothing?

He loves me. That was our first kiss and I... made him think it was nothing... Great now I feel like apologizing to the kid. I am sending him all the wrong signals today. Yesterday was better, me constantly trying to leave him was direct but today. Waking up to find I was snuggling next to him, kissing him like that... he probably thought I was getting to like him. I need to set things straight with Natsu. I need to tell him I don't love him and I never will. I tried looking for him but couldn't find him anywhere and pretty soon people started looking for me.

It was Gray who found me first and told me it was lunch. When I arrived there was no Natsu, not even Gramps. Just Gray, Mira, Cana, and Levy. They joined me for lunch. I was starting to think they were decent people. When I asked Gray where Natsu was he replied "he went to go train with Erza."

Erza? Whose Erza? Have I met her? Was she Red?

I spent the rest of the day with Levy, since they wanted someone with me since Natsu wasn't. She showed me her room. It was filthy, dust everywhere but the amazing part was there were books. There were books everywhere.

"Sorry for the mess Mistress Lucy" Levy said.

"No I don't mind, look at all these book" I said.

"Yeah kind of a book worm" she said scratching the back of her head.

"Me too you should have seen my room in my old house, I had more books than clothes" I confessed.

We laughed together.

"Here let me show you my favorite pile Mistress Lucy" she said.

"Just call me Lucy, Levy" I said.

"But that would be disrespectful" she said.

"How bout you call me Lucy when it's just the two of us then" I offered.

She smiled and agreed. I felt a connection with Levy. She became my first friend. Bookworms for life.

Dinner arrived and Natsu still was a no show. I was getting sleepy then I realized I couldn't get in the room without Natsu's help. Luckily, or not so luckily Gramps took off the spell off and let me in. He also took of the spell to the bathroom door but reapplied it to every other exit.

"Night Lucy" Gramps said and shut the door.

I laid on the bed and got under the cover. So maybe Gramps wasn't the perverted fool I thought he was. Maybe Fairy Tail wasn't as bad as I thought it was. There are nice people here. I hate to say it but maybe Fairy Tail will grow on me. This was the thought that woke me up in the middle of the night. I was getting used to Fairytail... I had to go!

Remembering there was no escape once that door was closed I decided to try and escape again tomorrow. I laid my head back down on the pillow and saw him. He was staring right at me.

"Bad dream?" he asked.

"Nightmare" I said.

"Tell me" he said.

"I stayed here" I told him. I turned around and faced the other direction. Slowly, I felt his arms creep up and surround me.

"You'll get used to it" he said.

Instead of loosing it like I thought I would if one more person told me that I relaxed against his embrace.

"So this morning when I woke up and found you next to me it was just because you were cold and needed my warmth right?"

"Yes"

"And during the photo shoot that kiss it was just to convince the reporter and Jii-chan to get one of your keys back?"

"Correct again"

"So you don't love me?"

...

"Also correct"

I heard Natsu sigh and was confused. I mean I would have understood if it sounded like a sigh of depression but it sounded more like a sigh of a relieve? It's late maybe I'm thinking too much into it.

"I love you" Natsu said.

Definitely a sigh of depression.

"I know" I said.

That night I felt like I owned him since I brought up his hopes only to crush them so I let him hold me all night long.

**BlackLynx17: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**BlackLynx17: In the newest chapter of FT Lucy got messed up. I don't know why but I was thinking Natsu was going to rush in and kiss her? Again not really sure but I had a feeling, maybe I was just reading to many NaLu fanfictions. Anyway I was amazed on how many review I got so thank you everyone really thank you, for everyone who reviewed just pat yourself on the back, go on...**

**Alright as promised here is your new chapter to Screw Prince Charming I hope you enjoy. Please review at the end. Thanks for reading!**

Screw Prince Charming

A fanfiction made by BlackLynx17

Do not own anything

_It was a beautiful sunny afternoon and Little Lucy was having lunch with her parents in the gardens._

_"Lucy don't slouch dear" Layla told her daughter._

_"It's hard not to" Lucy said but still obeyed her Mother and straightened her posture._

_"Mother I have a question" Lucy said minutes later._

_"Is it about your Prince Charming?" Layla asked._

_Jude looked over to his wife and raised an eyebrow. Layla just smiled at him._

_"Sorta, well-"_

"_Lucy dear sorta isn't a word, pronounce the word correctly" Layla interrupted._

"_Yes Mother. Sort of, you know how most princesses are usually trapped?" Lucy re-started._

_"Yes, go on dear" Layla said._

_"Well why didn't any of them try to escape, I mean some of them already met their Prince Charming's before they were trapped why not go find him?" Lucy asked._

_It was her Father who answered the question._

_"Because Prince's want to seem like the hero and rescue the princess. No prince wants a princess that he can't rescue" Jude said._

_"Honey!" Layla said._

_"So I'm just suppose to stay trapped until I am rescued?" Lucy said, disappointment consuming her face._

_"No dear you can escape if you wish to" Layla said._

_"But no Prince wants a princess he can't rescue" Lucy said._

Chapter 5

It has been two weeks since I came to Fairy Tail to be Natsu's wife. Since then I have attempted to escape 27 times. I made it to the door 12 times, I made it outside 6 times, and let's just say for the rest I didn't even make it 5 steps away before they knew what I was planning. Only once did I make it to the great wall that caged me inside this place. The others have gotten used to my escapes, they can anticipate them now. Maybe it's my body movement of my facial expression but they just know if I'm planning something or about to make a run.

Every time I ran Natsu was there to catch me. He never yelled or complained about me escaping, just caught me and brought me back to his room. Natsu had been ... kinder to me. He was always with me, even when I would be in the bathroom or visit Levy, he would never be too far away. I think he has been trying to make me like him more. That or Jii-chan told him to carefully watch me.

He even protected me when I went to my last resort and took Levy as a hostage. I had Cancer place all his scissors around her throat. I did not expect thought that Red would come out of no where with lightning speed and kick my Cancer back to his realm. I learned three things that day. Red's name was Erza, she could use requip magic, and Levy did not like being held captive and threaten.

She stopped talking to me after the incident. I tried apologizing and getting her to see it from my point of view but she wouldn't budge. Maybe I should just give her some time, it's not everyday that your best friend decides to hold you hostage. I have to say the only thing good that has come out of living here was the friends.

There were so many people my age here, so many new friends. Mother would have been proud while Father would have been disappointed with me being friends with the helpers. I didn't care about him anymore though, he sold me. I'm on my own now. I had just about given up trying to escape Fairy Tail. Maybe what Gramps was trying to tell me was true 'escaping IS futile.'

I'm tired tonight. Gramps had threatened me one more escape and he would throw my keys away. I needed to be patience. Once I have all my keys back I will able to really do some damage. I just have to wait for an opportunity to present itself. I've gotten used to sleeping on the bed with Natsu. It seems he's a little grabby to in his sleep. How do I know? He always hugs my waist when he's unconscious... or maybe he just wants me to think he's sleeping so he can hug me. Tonight is no different. We both lay down on the bed and he hugs me like always only it is different. He asks me a question...

"You must really hate it here huh?" he asked me.

"I do" I said. I had no trouble answering his question.

"You must really hate me huh?" he asks.

"I do" I answer. You brought me here against my will.

"You must wish I was dead" he said and in all honestly I didn't. I didn't want Natsu dead. I had hundreds of chances to kill him like right now for instance, sleeping next to him while his guard is down. The question was why didn't I? I didn't really want Natsu dead, I just wanted my freedom. I didn't believe the cost of my freedom should be anyone's death other than my own, and that would only happen if I was truly desperate and miserable.

"I don't" I told him.

I felt his chest rapidly move up and down a bit.

"Well it's a start" he said.

"A start to what?" I asked.

"Making you love me" he said.

I was baffled. All this time he wasn't watching me, he was just trying to know me. He was trying for me to know him. He wanted a real love relationship, not a one sided one.

"Impossible" I told him.

"I don't think so, I'll melt through your ice shell and into your heart one day" Natsu told me.

Don't. My shell is the only way I can coupe right now. My shell is keeping me from breaking down, keeping me sane. Why couldn't he understand? Why couldn't anyone just understand? I just wanted to be free.

* * *

"Natsu, Lucy we'll be having a guest stay over here for a while" Gramps announced as we ate breakfast.

Breakfast had become livelier in the dining room. Others started to join us like Erza, Gray, Mira, Cana, and Levy. Sure they still waited on us but we still were together. Levy even sat by me as we ate. I guess we were on better terms now.

"Who?" Natsu said, mouth full of food.

I laughed at his expression which quickly made him swallow and wipe his face. Another thing happened, I started to laugh again. I wish I could deny it but I think I was finally starting to heal.

"He's from Phantom, his name is Gazille Redfox" Gramps said.

Suddenly the table got quiet. What's with the sour atmosphere? I then remembered the owner of Phantom corp. That creepy weird dude. So this person was a worker at Phantom, no wonder the table went quiet.

"And why will he be staying with us?" Natsu asked. I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Why for you two's engagement party! SURPRISE!" Gramps yelled.

I started choking on my food. You'd think I'd be used to his surprises by now. Levy patted my back and handed me a drink. After I calmed down I stared at Gramps.

"Same terms as last time?" I asked.

"I was hoping you would be happy with your engagement by now and wouldn't need persuasion" Gramps answered.

One look and he new that wasn't happening. He sighed and nodded. Finally another chance to get another one of my keys. Who's left? Leo, Capricorn, Aquarius, Taurus? If only I could get Leo or Capricorn, then I could really do some damage.

"Don't sweat it Gramps Luce and I are on better terms now" Natsu said and smiled at me.

Luce.

I hated the nickname he gave to me.

I responded to this nickname by sticking my tongue out at him.

"See usually she would have ran by now" Natsu said and the whole table laughed.

I allowed it seeing how it was true. Maybe we were on better terms now.

"True maybe's she's gotten used to here" Cana said.

"Master when will he be arriving?" Erza asked.

Gramps took a second to think.

"Well he was already suppose to be here by now" Gramps said.

Another thing I learned about Gramps, he always plans ahead. If I ever want to escape I need to be two steps ahead of Gramps not one.

"When's our party?" Natsu asked.

I wouldn't have been surprised if Gramps said right now. He has the tendency to forget to warn us further ahead of time.

"4 days, we invited some of our customers, and business partners along with all our friends for your engagement. They were very excited and happy for you" Gramps said.

Again I chocked on my food. He invited customers and partners... like Kozern Corp... which meant my Father might be coming. I felt myself start to shake so I clenched my fists together to stop. I'm not prepared to see him again. After what he did I don't think I ever want to see him again. Pretty soon I felt a touch on my hand. I looked up to find it was Natsu's.

"You okay?" he asked.

No I wasn't.

"I need some air" I said and stood up to leave. I started speed walking to the front door, but remember I wasn't allowed to leave without permission. Natsu then passed by me and held the door wide open.

"Come on, I wanna show you something" he said.

I nodded and walked out the door. He followed me out and stood beside me.

"This way" he said taking the lead.

I didn't respond and just followed him. Father... I don't think I can ever forgive him for what he's done. I just can't see him again. What would happen if we met face to face again? I'm pretty sure I'd yell at him but nothing more. I didn't notice when Natsu stopped walking and walked right into a tree. I snapped out my thoughts and look at our surrounds. We were deep in the woods that surrounded the compound. I looked at Natsu and saw him trying to hold in his laughter.

"... So um the rest off the way is kinda difficult to go so I'm going to have to carry you" he said.

The rest of the way? What else could there be other than trees.

"Trust me you wanted to go out didn't you?" Natsu asked.

Was he talking me to the outside world? I make it sound like I had been trapped for years.

"Yes" I responded.

"Good now come on" he said bent down. I think I was suppose to jump onto his back. I was a little nervous because I might be to heavy for him to carry. I slowly got on him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Am I too heavy?" I asked.

"Nah light as a feather" he said then laughed. "Maybe not as a feather but still" he said then walked up to a tree.

Before I knew it he was jumping up on the tree branches then I saw it, the wall.

"Man I wish Happy was here" Natsu said.

"What?" I asked. I don't think I heard it right.

"Nothing just hold on tight alright" he said. I squeezed him closer to me.

"Are you allowed to be taking me out?" I asked.

"No but this will be just between us" Natsu said then jumped.

Natsu was an extremely good jumper. We landed on top of the great wall perfectly. Natsu then put me down then jumped down the wall to the outside. I stared wide eyed and looked to see if he was okay. He landed without a scratch on him.

"Okay Luce your turn" Natsu said.

I looked down from where he was at to where I was at. That was a long drop.

"Actually I think I want to go back inside now" I yelled.

"I can't believe you just said that didn't you try to jump over this wall before" Natsu yelled.

"I didn't make it on top the wall, I made it beside it!" I yelled back.

"Jump down I'll catch you!" he said.

I stared at him, I stared into his eyes.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise" he said.

Okay deep breath Lucy just jump. On the count of 3.

1...2...3!

"Ahhhhh!" I yelled as I fell down.

I then felt Natsu's arm around me then a felt the ground. I opened my eyes to see I was sitting on top of Natsu and he was flat on the ground.

"I misjudged the distance" he said.

I scurried of him and helped him up.

"That was scary" I told him.

"Now did you really think I would let my wife fall to her death?" Natsu said.

If you did then you would have been a horrible husband.

"No but quick question Natsu, how are we going to get back in" I asked.

Natsu paused for a second.

"How are we going to get in?" he wondered.

Natsu's stupidity knows no bounds.

"We could always run off together?" I suggested.

He looked at me.

"I though you didn't like me" he said.

"I like you enough to run away together with you" I replied.

Then ditch you and live my life.

"He would find us you know" Natsu said.

"I'm sure we can out maneuver Gramps and his team" I said.

He just cracked a smile.

"Let's go Luce" he said and grabbed my hand.

"What! Were really running?" I asked.

Never thought it would be this easy to convince him.

"No were going on our adventure" he said.

"And what about getting back in?" I asked.

"We'll go through the front gate, don't worry I'll take the blame" Natsu said as he led me into the city.

... Maybe he wasn't so bad...

"I didn't take it you've had a tour of Magnolia?" Natsu asked.

"Only in the carriage I came in here" I said.

"Well that won't do, you missed all the people! Come on I'll show you everything!" he said.

And he did. It seems Natsu knew everyone in Magnolia. They all welcomed him with open arms and even me. They were surprised when Natsu introduced me as his wife, but they were happy for us and gave us things as congratulations. I refused even though Natsu didn't seem to mind. He showed me the shopping areas, the art districts, and the library. We must have spent at least an hour in there. I was so fascinated by the books Magnolia had, I was surprised we didn't have these were in my old town. I could tell Natsu was bored seeing as went to sleep in the seat next to me while I read.

That moment was my first chance to escape followed by many other, like when we got separated in the shops, and when we stood on opposite sides of the river, also when Natsu left me alone to get us some food. The only logical reason why I didn't escape, that I could think of, was that I was having to much fun with Natsu. Anyway Natsu awoke just while I was on the climax in my book. When I refused to leave until I finished it he ended up snatching it and buying it for me.

"Here you can read it to me when we get back" he told me and handed me the book.

This was the first thing a boys ever bought me so I couldn't help but blush.

"Thanks" I said.

He smiled and took my hand again. He showed me the house were he used to live in and the lakes he used to fish at.

"You didn't always live with Gramps after Igneel left?" I asked.

"Well I did, but I'd often escape from lessons and sleep out here. I think he knew about it but can't be certain since he never came to get me" Natsu said.

"So you'd fish for food?" I asked.

"Yup only not for me, for Happy" Natsu said.

"Happy?"

"My cat"

...

"You own a cat?" I asked.

"Yup he's visiting his girlfriend though so he's not here at the moment other wise you two would have met already" Natsu said.

That was all we spoke of his cat Happy who was visiting his girlfriend. To tell you the truth I wasn't in the least bit surprised. Fairy Tail was filled with weirdo's why not through a cat in with the bunch. He took me to the house where Fairy Tail first began.

"So Fairy Tail wasn't always a corporation but a guild first?" I asked.

"Yeah the previous Master's wanted to help others, use our magic to help the unfortunate so they created Fairy Tail"

"Is it still a guild today?"

"Yup! Haven't you wondered why there's so many people there? There all Guild members. Some live with us and others decide to go live on there own but there always visit. I mean we still help others with our business now but some members still like to go out and help other's personally" Natsu said.

"I didn't know Fairy Tail was such an amazing place" I said.

Did I just say that out loud!

"Yeah it really is. Told you it would grow on you" Natsu said.

It has but it still doesn't make a difference. I still don't want to get married to you.

"Come on there's only one last stop" Natsu said.

This didn't seem like an adventure, more like a...date?

Hold on...

...

...

A DATE!

Yet again another on of my firsts! A DATE WITH AN ACTUALLY BOY! Just then I started hearing a bell ring.

"Hey Natsu what's that?" I said trying to focus on something else. I wanted to forget what was just on my mind.

"That's the church bell ringing" he told me.

He pointed at this large building in the middle of the town.

"That's where our weddings going to be held at" he said.

I started to fill sick.

"Come on where were you taking me?" I said walking away from the church.

"Oh right here come on" he said and led me some distance.

We arrived at what looked like a park filled with sakura blossom trees.

"Hmm I was so sure they were in bloom by now" Natsu told himself.

He was right. There were only buds on the trees.

"It's still a pretty sight" I told him.

"True but I wanted to show you the rainbow sakura" he said.

"Rainbow sakura?"

"Yah only in Magnolia is there a sakura tree that has rainbow petals, we always had a picnic near it" he said.

"Wow" I said.

I could only imagine it. Now I was disappointed, I would have liked to see a rainbow sakura tree.

"I promise to take you one day" Natsu said.

"It's a promise!" I said a little more anxious then I wanted to.

We ended up having a little picnic anyway under the sakura tree's. We ate and just talked about things, random things, never really about ourselves.

"So Natsu why did you take me out? Not that I didn't want to, but aren't I suppose to be locked up in the tower or something" I said.

"You seemed like you needed some fresh air. Hey can I asked you something?" he said.

Very cautiously I nodded my head.

"At breakfast why'd you act that way? Why were you so desperate to leave?" Natsu said.

So he did notice.

"I mean if it was about the engagement party I would have understood but you acted differently then you would have when Jii-chan brings up our marriage" he said.

"It's was about the party but not it specifically. It was about who he was inviting" I said.

Maybe if I tell him he could do something about it.

"Who was he inviting?" Natsu asked.

"Business partners, like Kozern Corp. my Father" I said.

"You don't want him to attend" he asked.

Not after what he did to me.

"No... I panicked and just needed to get some air which you allowed me to.. thanks I guess" I said.

"... I could talk to Jii-chan and tell him not to invite him, I don't think he would like our kind of party anyway" Natsu said.

"Thanks Natsu your too much" I said and leaned against his shoulder. It seems suddenly I was very tired.

I don't know when but slowly I drifted off to sleep.

**BlackLynx17: Okay people I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review if you love me and this story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**BlackLynx17: I love you guys! You are all just great reviewers! Please review for this chapter, I hope you all enjoy!**

Screw Prince Charming

A Fanfiction created by BlackLynx17

I don't own FT.

_Layla Heartfilia was sitting in the library, drinking her tea, with a book in hand. She was reading up on her newest mystery novel. She was just about to figure who was the murderer in the book was when the door to the library slammed opened. Layla took her eyes off her book and looked up at the culprit, it was none other than her daughter Lucy. Layla noticed there was a book in Lucy's hands when she walked over._

"_Sorry to interrupt you Mother but I have a question" Little Lucy said._

_Layla closed her book and placed it next to her, giving her daughter her full attention._

"_Question? About what?" Layla asked._

_Lucy lifted up the book and Layla read the title. Layla was surprised when she found out it was a fairy tale. She was secretly happy that her daughter was asking her more questions about her Prince Charming. Ever since the incident with her Father she had stopped talking about him._

"_Go on dear" Layla said._

"_Well" Lucy started and started flipping threw the pages. One she saw the page she wanted she lifted it up and showed her Mother._

"_What's this?" she said pointing to the page._

_Layla studied the page. Prince Charming was carrying a girl on his back._

"_Why Prince Charming is carrying this little girl" Layla said._

"_And this one" Little Lucy said flipping to the end of the book._

_On this page Prince Charming was carrying the girl in his arms._

"_That's called a Princess hold" Layla said._

_Lucy laid down the book and stared at the picture. Layla noticed her daughter blushing._

"_I want my Prince Charming to carry me like that" Lucy said._

"_He will one day, but until then" Layla said and stood up._

_She picked her daughter up and spun her around in a Princess hold._

_Little Lucy and Layla laughed the whole time._

Chapter 6

I don't know how long I was out. All I knew was I felt the ground moving and saw Fairy Tail get closer and closer. I stretched out my arms and yawned.

"Hold on" a voice said.

I looked and saw Natsu was carrying me.

"You dozed off and it was getting late so I had to carry you back" he said.

"Thanks" I said and wrapped my arms back around his neck.

It seemed I was thanking Natsu a lot today.

"How'd you get in?" I asked.

"Had to bribe the guard not to tell Jii-chan hopefully he keeps his word. If he asks say we were fishing in the lake behind the house"

"You have a lake?"

"Happy loves his fish" Natsu said.

When we arrived at the entrance Natsu put me down and opened the door. I entered, with him right behind me.

"WERE BACK!" Natsu yelled.

No response.

"Hmm the guest must have arrived. Come on they must be entertaining him in the training room" Natsu said.

"Why would they be entertaining him in the training room?" I asked.

"Phantom likes there employees in fighting shape, they also used to be a guild. I've fought Gazille before on a mission, watch out he bites" Natsu said.

I didn't know if he joking or being serious.

"A warning about our guest, Gazille's a Dragon Slayer too only he's an iron one so don't be surprised it he starts to eat metal" Natsu added.

How many slayers were there! Eating fire and metal! What's next? Air? Lightning!

Fighting was an understatement. When we got there the room looked trashed. Gray seemed to be fighting this pierced up looking guy. I immediately deducted that was the person from Phantom. He looked to mean to be from Fairy Tail. When we arrived the fighting ceased.

"Ah Natsu, Lucy glad you two are back" Gramps said getting up from his seat. He walked towards us.

"Natsu your late our guest has already arrived what were you to possibly doing?" Gramps asked.

I was just staring at Piercy. How many piercing did he have? Let's count...

"Sorry Jii-chan we went fishing out back" Natsu responded.

Piercy looked at Natsu then at me. Our eyes made contact and he smirked at me. I felt a shiver course through my body and unconsciously moved closer to Natsu.

"Oh really you catch anything?" Gramps asked.

"Nope they weren't biting today"

"But I see you caught a book"

We both looked to the book that was in Natsu's hands.

"Err...yes?" Natsu said.

I think Gramps let it slide because he motion for Piercy to come over.

"This is-"

"I know we've met already" Natsu interrupted.

Him and Piercy started glaring at each other. I wonder who won the fight between the two of them. Hopefully Natsu this guy seemed way to confident.

"I was talking to Lucy!" Gramps said and smacked Natsu.

"Gazille Redfox" the man said and reached to kiss my hand.

I think the whole roomed froze when his lips made contact with the back of my hand.

"Lucy Heartfilia" I managed to say. I was paralyzed being touched by him. Natsu then butted in between the two of us.

"Natsu Dragneel stay away from my wife" Natsu said.

"Calm down I was just introducing myself" Gazille spoke.

"And the kiss!"

"Just being friendly"

"A little too friendly"

"Whose hungry!" I asked.

The last thing I wanted was a fight between dragon slayers right now.

"Great idea Lucy dinner shall be severed in a couple of minutes" Gramps said.

"Come on Luce let's go freshen up" Natsu said putting an arm around my waist and leading me out the room. We walked up the stairs and into our- I mean Natsu's room.

"Stay away from him" was the first thing Natsu said when the door shut.

"From Gazille?" I asked.

"Yes stay away, far away" Natsu said.

Didn't need to tell me twice but something was interesting... Natsu he seemed... jealous?

"Why? He's a guest isn't he? I was taught to entertain our guest" I said.

I saw his veins start to pop out.

"Well we have other people to entertain him just..." he sighed.

"He's dangerous Lucy and I just don't want anything to happen to you alright just keep your distance from him, and if your forced into a situation with him keep your guard up" he said.

I only nodded. It still surprises me how much Natsu loved and cared for me.

"Okay now that you understand I kinda need to go so be right back" he said and walked into the restroom.

I picked up the book he left on the table and skimmed through it. What are you doing Lucy? Your getting in too deep. Soon you won't want to live. If only I could have been so fortunate and left my home when I turned 16. I could have been a wizard then maybe I could have joined Fairytail? I might have even been teammates with Natsu? But I wasn't and that wasn't going to happen. I need to accept I'm a prisoner here and I'm not going to leave unless I escape. Maybe I'll move across sea's to a place where they don't even know my name.

"Until then I'm just a caged bird" I sighed.

Natsu exited the bathroom a few seconds later.

"Come on you ready?" he asked.

I nodded and let him open the door before we both walked to the dining room. I've learned my way around Fairy Tail now, well the section I'm allowed to wander.

I easily led the way downstairs and into the dining room. I was secretly proud of myself for not getting lost. There was only one problem left. There was only two seats open when we got there. Sure it was the seats normally saved for us but sitting next to me was Piercy. I wasn't sure what Natsu wanted me to do so I just sat next to him. This was a bad idea since now I was sitting between two dragon slayers, one eating metal the other fire. It was unusually quiet at the dinner table. I was the first to break the silence.

"So Gazille how long have you been with Phantom?" I asked trying to make light conversation. Everyone started at me shocked. I was confused was I not suppose to talk to him? Gazille finished eating, what looked like a metal bolt and turned to me.

"2 or 3 years tops" he told me.

I heard everyone sigh a breath of relieve. Now I was really confused.

"Wow how's it been working for them?" I said.

Gazille gave me a smirk. "Fun" he answered.

"That's nice" I said and went back to eating my meal.

Light conversations began at the table but none towards Gazille. Natsu sulked the whole dinner.

* * *

"Never talk to Gazille while he's eating" Natsu said when we got back to his room.

"Why?" I asked.

"Remember what I said he bites. He's the type that likes to eat in silence, usually when someone talks to him he knocks them out. You were lucky he didn't do anything to you" Natsu said.

No wonder it was quiet.

"Could have warned me before hand" I said.

I'm glad he didn't bite when we chatted.

"No one thought you would be bold enough to talk to him" Natsu replied.

I sighed and laid on the bed.

"Understood oh great one" I said.

I was tired of all these rules and what not's. Being patient sucked.

"Aren't you going to read?" Natsu asked throwing my book on the bed.

I unconsciously grabbed it before Natsu jumped down next to me and turned on a lamp.

"Start from whenever" he said.

"You want me to read this to you?" I asked.

Then again I did remember when he bought this for me he said 'you can read this to me back home.'

"Yes"

"But you won't know what's happening" I said.

"I won't be paying attention, think of it as a bed time story" he said.

Bed time story...

"Alright what page was I on..."

* * *

Natsu was up early... I mean really early especially for Natsu.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Jii-chan has a meaning with a client he wants me to attend" Natsu said.

I nodded at his response.

"I'll be gone for a while so I won't be there to protect you. Go hang out with Erza or Levy" he said.

I nodded again.

"Do you have a key that's strong enough to protect you?" he asked.

I nodded again wait hold up WHAT! My eyes shot opened.

"Well do you or don't you?" he asked.

"Against Gazille no..." I said.

"Here" he said and threw me one of my celestial keys.

...Did he just give me a key? I looked at it, it was Taurus. Finally a strong one I could use. I grinned brightly. Sucker...

"Now you do, be careful Luce" he said and hugged me. I felt him take a deep breath then exhale, his warm breath covering my scalp. I felt goose bumps rise. He then chuckled to himself.

"See you soon" he said then left, leaving the door open.

I went back to sleep again and awoke a few hours later.

"Morning" a voice said.

"Natsu" I mumbled.

"Not quite" he said. I looked up and saw Gazille in the doorway. I quickly covered up, even though I was pretty sure I was wearing clothes.

"Gazille what a surprise. What are you doing here?" I asked.

Standing in front of the open door of Natsu's room.

"I was passing by and saw the door open then I saw you sleeping" he said.

Major stalking vibe.

"This must be and your mate's room, it reeks of him" Gazille said and scrunched up his nose.

"It does" I said and sniffed around. I didn't get it, smelled like a regular room to me.

"So tell me where is your mate?" he asked.

"Out on business" I said.

"And he left the door so casually open?" he asked.

I couldn't remember how wide he left the door open, only that it was open.

"He probably forgot to close it" I said.

"Let me do it for him then so you can get back to rest" he said grabbing the handle.

"NO" I yelled and jumped out of bed.

If he closes it I'll be locked in here till Natsu gets back.

Gazille smirked and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I was just getting up to get breakfast anyway" I said composing myself.

"Don't tell me your going to get dressed with the door wide open now?" he asked.

Something told me he knew about the magic lock and he wanted to lock me in here. I only assumed he wanted to lock himself along with me.

"No I'm going in my pajama's" I said.

"What a coincidence I was heading down too let's go together" he said.

I remembered I still had the key Natsu gave me before I left in my hands. I held it tighter then nodded at Gazille and walked out the room. I heard the door shut behind me.

"Wouldn't want anyone else spying into your mate's room now would we?" he said.

He officially knew and I officially hated him.

"How considerate, thanks" I said as we walked to the dining room.

Everyone one was there minus Gramps, Natsu and Erza. She must have gone with them. Damn it from what I heard Erza was the strongest in the bunch so she would have no problem taking care of Gazille. Now I only had Mira, Cana, Gray and Levy left. I don't think Natsu would like me hanging around Gray, Cana was already drunk, and Mira had things to do, that only left Levy...who was pretty tiny. I was doomed.

"So Lucy how would you like to take a walk?" Gazille asked after breakfast.

"Sorry but I already promised Levy I'd help her so yah maybe later when Natsu comes back bye" I said and ran down the halls to Levy's room. I didn't miss the chuckle from Gazille.

I stayed in Levy's room for hours, afraid of what could be lerking outside this room. Levy understood and said she would try and protect me. I guess me and Levy were on speaking terms again. I wonder when Natsu was coming back. I didn't want to be stuck in my pj's all day. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Gray entered.

"Hey Gray" I greeted him.

"Mistress Lucy, Levy" he said back.

"Hi" Levy squeaked.

"It seems things didn't go as Master planned so they will be spending the night over there" Gray said.

Oh no... I was screwed.

"Can't Natsu come back? Pretty sure Gramps can handle it" I asked.

"Natsu can't ride the train alone he has... transportation problems so he has to stay with Gramps" Gray said.

What kind of person has transportation problems?

"If there's anything you need though Mistress you can tell me right away" he said.

"Don't suppose you can take of the spell on Natsu's room can you?" I asked.

Gray looked at me, "Nope" he said.

Yup I was really screwed.

"Can I sleep here with you Levy?" I asked her.

She nodded "sure Lucy" she said.

"And could I borrow some clothes too?" I asked.

Gazille would get suspicious if I came to breakfast and dinner in my pj's. If I wanted another key I had to make sure Gazille didn't know our marriage was a fake... well a fake on my part.

"Yup I'll go get them now" she said and stood up.

"Anything else Gray?" I asked him.

"Dinner will be in two hours" he said then excused himself.

Levy came back with an outfit that I tried on. It was a little too small and showed way too much.

"Don't suppose you have something bigger or maybe a long coat?" I asked.

She didn't. Just my luck. I blame Piercy, it's like he's out to get me.

* * *

Dinner was excruciating. I felt Gazille's eyes on me all night. Finally it was over and I started walking to Levy's room. I'd just go to sleep instantly and when I wake up Natsu will be home and everything will be just fine. I suddenly got the funny feeling that someone was following me so I turned and saw it was Gazille.

"H-hello" I stuttered to say.

He smirked and walked up to me.

"What are you doing here? Isn't' you room that way" I said and pointed the opposite direction I was going.

He just walked closer and closer.

"I was thinking of walking you to your room" he said.

Yeah right.

"That's sweet but I forgot something in my friends room so I was heading over there" I said and walked back a little.

Pretty soon I was backed into a corner with Gazille standing in front of me. He placed his hands on the wall behind me and leaned in.

" I know your secret" he whispered in my ear.

I froze.

"I don't know what your talking about, what secret?" I told him.

"You may have fooled others, but you can't fool me. It's obvious you want out" he said.

Was it really? Or was he just seeing if I would give?

"Still don't know-"

He punched the wall suddenly. I quickly shut my trap.

"I wasn't finished" he said.

Natsu was right to tell me to stay away. This guy was crazy.

"I could help you know" he said.

I stared at him.

"Help you leave this place, help you escape" he added.

He would help... I could leave... No one strong enough here could stop him and now that I had Taurus I could probably be of some help.

"Really" I said. It accidentally slipped out my mouth. Now he know's I wanted out.

His head leaned closer to mine.

"Just kidding" he said.

I summoned Taurus and he waved his ax toward Gazille. He quickly jumped back.

"Did you have fun toying with me!" I demanded.

"I wasn't toying I was being serious and yes I did" he said.

"Want me to attack Princess?" Taurus asked.

"Hold on" I said.

I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I will help you escape but at a price" he said.

"If it's money then your out of luck, I have none" I said.

"I meant you, your my price" he said.

I would be going from one dragon to another if I said yes.

"Sorry but I love Natsu" I lied.

"Of course you do. Well my offer stands but you better hurry soon is the engagement party and then what the wedding? Time is ticking" he said then turned to walk away.

"Thank you Taurus return" I said returning him to his key.

Things were not going well. Where was Natsu when you needed him?

**BlackLynx17: Read it and a review it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**BlackLynx17: I'm running out of things to say... Well first off thank you everyone for reviewing! I'm going to probably post up two more chapter, including this one, before you have to wait a week, since I'll won't have my laptop on me. Seems like this chapters are getting shorter, like this one only has 3,000 words in it, well more than 3,000. Sorry if it seems like that folks it's just when I stop it it's the perfect cliffy! Hahaha... yah.**

**Well thank you for your love and support everyone, I especially appreciate the reviews. Please read and review this chapter, thank you.**

**Enjoy.**

Screw Prince Charming

A fanfiction made by BlackLynx17

I don't own FT.

_"Now focus Lucy, channel your magic into the key" Layla told her daughter._

_Little Lucy tried focusing but her thoughts were else where. Her mother sighed._

_"Alright stop Lucy" Layla said. Lucy stopped her magic and focused on her Mother._

_"Was I doing something wrong?" she asked._

_"I though she was doing well" Mr. Belo said._

_"Why don't you tell me what's on your mind" Layla said._

_"Well it's about Prince Charming" she said._

_"Tell me dear" Layla said._

_"Well I was wondering if my Prince Charming would have a rival" Lucy asked._

_"A rival?" Her Mother questioned._

_"Yeah I was reading a fairy tale and there was two princes who wanted the princess. They were 'rivals of love" Little Lucy said and posed. This caused Layla to laugh._

_"Rivals of Love?" Layla said._

_"Yes so tell me what if two princes want me?" Lucy asked._

_"Well you'll have to choose one" she said._

_"How will I know which one is my Prince Charming?" Lucy asked._

_"You'll just know Lucy, it will all make since and you'll just know in your heart" Layla said._

_"I'll just know" Lucy repeated._

_"Alright since I've answered your question now let's get back to practice" Layla said._

_"Yes Mother" Lucy said._

Chapter 7

Natsu came back the next morning. I forgot myself and actually ran up for a hug. I was so happy he was back. I didn't care about anything else at that moment. I knew I was safe once he hugged me back.

"Hello to you too. If I'm going to be welcomed home like this maybe I should leave more often" Natsu said and laughed.

"Please don't" I said.

I felt his body stiffen up.

"Did something happen when I was gone?" he asked.

I couldn't tell him. I couldn't say Gazille found out about my wanting to leave. I would lose my chance to get back another key and I'm pretty sure Natsu would go crazy and fight Gazille. I reverted back to my old self and pushed him away. I crossed my arms against my chest.

"Pl-ease don't flatter yourself, I didn't miss you at all" I said.

I could hear Gramps and Gray laughing in the background.

"Did something happen!" Natsu repeated.

"Yes something did! I got locked out our room!" I yelled.

Natsu smiled.

"So that's it?" Natsu said.

"That's it! I COULDN'T GET DRESSED! I HAD TO BORROW CLOTHES FROM LEVY!" I yelled.

Natsu just laughed and grabbed my hand.

"Come on I'll open the door now" he said and we went to his room.

When we arrived in his room Natsu froze.

"Was Gazille in here?" he asked.

I paused. How could he tell?

"What do you mean was he in here?" I asked.

"I can smell him" Natsu said.

"Smell him? I can't smell anything?" I said and sniffed around the room.

"Dragons have a good sense of smell along with hearing" Natsu said.

I looked at him.

"Really? Hearing?" I asked.

Natsu nodded.

"So if went into the bathroom right now and whispered something you could hear it?" I asked.

"Uh yeah" he said.

I quickly thought of an idea to distract Natsu from Gazille.

I walked into the bathroom and whispered something.

"Yes I can" Natsu said from behind the door.

I laughed in the bathroom and exited. I saw Natsu was laughing with me.

That's all we did all day. I would whisper things across the room and Natsu would respond. It was very funny and it provided the perfect distraction away from Gazille. I stayed with Natsu all day that day. We didn't see Gazille once which made me happy. I think he was keeping his distance now that Natsu was back.

Today Natsu actually took me to the fishing spot behind the house and we fished. I asked him about his trip and about his transportation sickness. It was funny knowing Natsu's one and only weakness. I was able to catch my first fish which made me so happy I accidentally kissed Natsu on the cheek. We both blushed beet red.

Something was happening to me. I was changing, I could feel it. I'm pretty sure everyone else was noticing it, Natsu especially. I was happy with my life. I was happy with my friends. I was happy with Natsu. I still didn't love him but maybe we could just be friends.

I could tell him this and maybe we could cancel the engagement and I could be a wizard here. I mean Gramps would still have connections with my Father and I would have a place to live. The truth was I didn't have anywhere to go after my escape. I couldn't go back to my old home since Father would had sent me back here.

I would have been homeless. With this plan I would still be able to see everyone plus help out. I decided to tell Natsu after the party since Gazille would have left. Dinner was exciting. Everyone was laughing and cheering for our engagement. It made me feel sad that I didn't hold the same feelings as Natsu. I wonder if they would let me stay if I wasn't going to marry Natsu. Fairy Tail's filled with nice people, I'm sure they would forgive me. When me and Natsu were walking back to our room we saw Gazille walking toward us. I thought he was going to say something, but he walked right passed us. I felt his hand slip something in mine though before he continued walking away.

"Did you finish the book while I was gone?" Natsu asked.

"Huh oh no forgot it inside" I said clenching my fist.

"You can read it tonight if you want" he said.

"Yeah I'll go do that just let me change real quick" I said and grabbed my pajamas and locked myself in the

bathroom. I quickly changed then opened up the paper.

Only three words were written on it.

_Time's running out._

I was going to throw it away but I didn't want to risk Natsu or the maids finding it. I felt so guilty even having it. I put the note in the pants I was wearing before and threw it in the closet. Why'd he have to give me that note now. To bad for him I was trying to stay in Fairy Tail now. I was only ten minutes into the book before Natsu fell asleep. He's so cute when he's unconscious I though and brushed the hair from his face.

I wished we would have met in a different way. I probably would have fallen in love with him. I can't now though, all I feel is hatred. Hatred that he bought me like I was nothing, like I was only worth as much as someone would pay for me. Even though he hadn't treated me that way it was still obvious. I haven't tried to escape for a while. Maybe I should at the party. I can worry about location later. The more I think about that plan about me living here just being friends the more I think it's never going to happen.

Natsu loved me. What am I going to do? Walk up to him and say 'hey I know you love me and all but I hate your stinking guts. Could I stay here though and we could cancel the marriage and stay friends?' Bad idea Lucy. The worst one you've had in ages. Maybe Gazille was just clouding my mind. I could not stop thinking about what he said. He wanted me in exchange for my freedom. That was never going to happen not only because he worked for Phantom but he also scared the living daylights out of me. It's getting late. I should sleep so I'll have enough rest for the party tomorrow.

"Night Natsu" I said and turned off the lights.

In response he wrapped his arm around me and I don't think I'd have it any other way.

* * *

Today was the day. The big engagement party between Natsu and I and things could have started off worst. Me and Natsu woke up late, well average time for Natsu but late for me.

"Don't sweat it" he told me though.

"The party doesn't start till nightfall" he said.

What kind of ball starts at nightfall? The second problem was I didn't have a gown. Natsu solved this by saying...

"Gown what do you need a gown for? It's a party where whatever you want!" he said.

"Whatever? So I could wear a shirt and some sweats?" I asked.

"Hell you could wear your pj's no one's going to care, they'll all be drunk" Natsu said.

I was liking this ball already. I decided against the sweats and decided to wear shorts and a tank top. It looked classy but still casual. Natsu approved of it.

Okay third problem was Gazille sought me out while Natsu was getting dressed and asked for a dance. I refused of course but he took it as a yes and told me...

"I'm looking forward to it"

Are all Dragon Slayer's thick-headed?

Another problem was Gramps learned that Natsu had given me one of my keys and refused to give me another one as payment for the ball. Basted old man. I hope he get's drunk! I'd like to sneak into his office and steal them all.

"Lucy are you ready the parties started" Natsu yelled from his room. I was in the bathroom putting the finishing touches on.

"How can the ba- party start if were not there? It's our engagement" I said. I kept mixing up Ball for Party. I had never been to a party so I thought they would be similar. When I was done Natsu and started to walk downstairs. As soon as we made it to the stairway there was a spot light on us.

"MAY I INTRODUCE THE BRIDE AND THE GROOM! NATSU AND LUCY!" I heard what sounded like Gramps yell and everyone cheered.

This was not a ball. This place was too upbeat to be a ball and everyone seemed to be having too much fun.

"Let's get a drink" Natsu said and led me downstairs. People congratulates us as we walked passed them. It figures Mira would be the bartender.

"What would the happy couple like?" she said and giggled.

I swear she always laughing. One of these days I'm going to figure out why.

"Water" I said. I didn't drink and I don't want to start.

"The usual" Natsu said.

"So what do you think?" Natsu asked.

"Everyone seems to be having fun" I replied.

"You ain't seen nothing yet watch this" Natsu said then punched the guy next to him.

My eyes widened as the guy yelled 'MAN' and punched Natsu back. Pretty soon it was an all out war.

"Shouldn't you be stopping them!" I asked Mira.

"Oh it's alright. They fight all the time, it isn't actually a Fairy Tail party without violence. It seems though that Natsu is busy at the moment. Come on I'll show you around the party" Mira said and left the counter.

Oh boy did she show me around. We met up with the other Fairy Tail girls and we partied. We danced, we drank, well actually they drank while they forced Levy and I to drink one shot. It burned my throat a little and I felt light headed.

I actually got into a fight, well more like I threw my glass at the people who were fighting, still it made a hit and I felt like it counted. A few hours later and maybe a few more shot glasses I felt exhausted. I don't know how all these people keep it up, I'm already ready to pass out. I finally found Natsu sitting down in a corner. He looked beat up and passed out. I walked towards him but ended up tripping on my own two feet and falling on him. It was official, I in the first time in my life was drunk.

"Oh hey gorgeous" Nastu said and hugged me towards him. I tried my best to escape his grasp.

"Why is it that your always trying to leave me?" he asked.

"Natsu, your drunk I'm feeling kinda tipsy, let's go. Come on off to bed" I told him.

I did not understand what was happening as Natsu's burning, black eyes drew closer and closer to me. The music pounded in my ears, along with my heartbeat.

A hand was firmly placed on my shoulder, as another one encircled my waist. Still with our gazes locked, Pinky drew me closer and all of a sudden his face was only inches away. My eyes fell on Natsu's full, red lips, and the scent of cinnamon, smoke, and alcohol tickled my nose.

"You know you have the most beautifulest eyes ever" he said.

God, what was happening? All I knew was that the hands that touched me sent waves of fire through my body, and even though I tried to resist the growing covetousness that overcame me, I could not stop my knees from shaking like they were made of jelly. My blood rushed like cars on the highway through my veins, and my heart hammered like an overloaded beatbox. Natsu was close, way too close.

"Okay now I know your drunk let go" I said.

"Come here" he responded.

I wanted to flee. I wished my legs would obey me, but they seemed to have a life of their own at the moment. All I could do was to stare.

I watched in puzzlement as the pair of black eyes got closer. Then, a shocking jolt shot through me as warm lips covered mine. Without approval, my head jerked upwards, as if to meet the pulsing softness coating his mouth while my knees gave in. The only thing that kept me standing was Natsu's hold around my waist.

I gasped against Natsu's mouth, and suddenly, my lips were pried open and a tongue slid between them. In my astonished state, the screams and shouts that erupted around me became nothing but echoes and the surroundings were no more than a murky substance partly filling my vision. I almost thought I was dying when I felt Natsu's tongue explore the wet cavern of my mouth, and sparks went off in my head as the hold around my waist tightened, pressing them closer together.

Oh.

_Shit._

The heat was surrounding me, hunting me down, giving me nowhere to hide. Instantly I was engulfed by flames, and felt my whole being melting together with Natsu's.

In a flash, I realized this was our first real kiss, and the thought made my head spin faster.

I flinched as I felt the dragon's teeth nibble at my lower lip, and without thinking, I pressed my lips harder against Natsu's.

The battle of our tongues suddenly came to a halt. His burning lips were drawn away from mine, trailing a line against my cheek, making me shudder violently.

"N-na-na" I stuttered to say his name.

"Oh Lisanna" he said.

"Oh Na-" I paused. He didn't just say my name. He didn't say my name.

He called me Lisanna. I pulled away from him and ran off in the opposite direction. He called me Lisanna, he called me Lisanna, who the hell is Lisanna? It must be a past lover or something? But he said he didn't have a girlfriend before? What's this? My cheeks felt wet. I lifted my hand up and brushed my tears away. Why am I crying? Why should I even care? I didn't love him, I didn't even like him! Why! Why! WHY!

"Hey cutie?" someone said.

I finished wiping away my tears and slapped my face a few times. Deep breaths Lucy.

"Yes?" I smiled and turned around. My smile quickly fell when I saw who it was.

"What's the bride-to-be doing all alone?" he said and gave me a devilish grin.

"Oh nothing, just lost my way" I mumbled.

"How about that dance?" Gazille asked.

"Ac-"

"It seems you need a drink first hang on I'll be back" Gazille said and left.

I should have left but a drink sounded wonderful after what Natsu did. I ignored all my senses and walked back into the party searching for him. Gazille came back before I even made it to the clearing holding two shots in his hands. He passed me a glass.

"Bottoms up" he said as we toasted.

I downed it. I didn't feel the burning sensation anymore, more like warm water running down your throat.

"Hey Lucy ho-" I didn't get to hear him finish. I mean I saw his lips moving but I couldn't make out the words. I was just so tired. My eye lids felt heavy and my vision started to darken. I succumbed into the darkness with open arms.

* * *

"Hhhhmmmm" I moaned and stretched my body. I felt so stiff this morning. I rolled around on the bed stretching every bone that I could possibly stretch then relaxed again.

Strange, I should hit Natsu by now. I sat up and yawned looking around the room. Hold on... this doesn't look like Natsu's room... and why do I feel a breeze? I looked down and saw my bare chest, out in the open. I quickly pulled the covers back over me and noticed the rest of body was naked. What's happening? I looked around the room again and saw movement in the other room. Gazille came out that room only wearing his boxers.

"It seems your finally awake" he said.

Oh no...

"I'm about to take a shower, you might want to head back unless you want your pet fire-lizard to find out"

It couldn't be...

"My number's in you pocket call me when you want me to save you now that you've paid me"

Natsu...

Gazille walked up to me and kissed my neck.

"Also by the way you were the best I ever had" he whispered in my ear then laughed and walked into the bathroom.

**BlackLynx17: Oh my god. What just happened?**


	8. Chapter 8

**BlackLynx17: Oh boy last chapter was a cliffy. I loved all my reviews! People thank you for telling me that I spelled Gazilles's name wrong but oh well. I like him better with a 'z' instead of a 'j' so I'ma keep it that way in this Fanfiction. If I happen to write another then I will totally correct that.**

Screw Prince Charming

A fanfiction made by BlackLynx17

I don't own FT.

_"Mother!" Little Lucy said._

_"Yes Lucy" Layla asked._

_"What happens to Prince Charming's and Princess after their happily ever after?" Lucy asked._

_"Well the Princess get's saved, they get married, then they live happily ever after" Layla said._

_"Then what happens after that?" Lucy asked._

_"Well they have a baby like how me and your Father had you" Layla said._

_"And how do they have a baby?" Lucy said. Such an innocent question, Lucy had no idea what that question really meant._

_"Well um let's go ask your Father" Layla said and grabbed her daughters hand._

Chapter 8

I could not get off the bed quick enough. I ended up getting tangled with the sheets. This couldn't be happening Lucy. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. Do not cry just focus on getting out off here. I looked around for my clothes. I found them by the door in shreds. Nothing was wearable, not even my underwear.

I picked up my shredded clothing ever last piece and balled them up. I can't leave any evidence that I was here. I couldn't risk getting caught walking around the house naked either so I pulled off the first bed sheet and wrapped it around myself.

I opened the door and looked out both ways. The coast was clear. I ran towards Natsu's room. I passed several people passed out in the hallway. I made the final turn and saw that Natsu's door was open. I quickly entered and slammed the door shut... bad idea. I turned and saw Natsu still asleep on his bed. Thank god. I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks.

Fucking Gazille, I don't remember anything... I don't remember any of it... I just lost my virginity and I can't even remember. I rubbed my spot on my neck where Gazille kissed. I need a shower. I went into the closet and picked out a new pair of clothes. I wrapped my shredded ones in the blanket and hid it deep in the back. I'll dispose of it later.

I entered the bathroom and let the water run. Stop it Lucy. I need to forget this ever happened. Natsu's bound to wake up soon so just take the bath and get your act back together. I slowly got into the tub and started washing my body. Remember Natsu's sense of smell is stronger than the average human so wash well. I couldn't stop crying.

"Why? Why did this have to happen to me?" I cried. I hugged my knees towards me.

"I didn't want this... I didn't any of this I didn't deserve any of this" I continued.

What am I going to do? Pretend it never happened? He said he would help me now... Natsu... What will happen if he finds out? What am I going to tell him 'I didn't mean to it just happened but don't worry I can't remember any of it!' He's going to hate me!

"Natsu"

"Yes" I heard him respond.

OH SHIT! He just heard me call out his name. I splashed some water on my face and cleared my throat.

"Nothing" I called back. It sounded convincing.

"Lucy what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing Natsu!" I emphasized.

"Unlock the door! Let me in!" he yelled.

"I'm taking a bath" I yelled back. Please just walk away.

"Tell me what's wrong and don't you dare say nothing! I can smell your tears Lucy" he said.

What the hell? He can smell tears now!

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I cried.

The next thing I knew the door was broken from it's hinges. Natsu walked in then quickly turned around.

"Out! Get dressed we need to talk" he said.

"Why can't you just leave me alone for once! You stupid thick headed dragon! GET OUT!" I screamed and threw shampoo bottles at him. It made contact but didn't phase him.

"Lucy out" he said softer.

Finally obeying I got out off the tub but tripped on my feet and fell face first on the floor. I just wanted to curl up into a ball and stay there, hidden away from the world. I clenched my hands into fists and punched the floor. Why wasn't I aware of what was happening? Why didn't I stop it? I suddenly felt something covering my body. I looked up and saw Natsu, eyes closed, kneeling down wrapping a towel around me. He then turned around again.

"Natsu!" I cried and grabbed the back of his shirt. I clung to him like my life depended on it.

"I'm sorry Natsu! I didn't mean to! it just happened and I wasn't aware please Natsu I'm sorry! I'm sorry" I cried. I pleaded from the bottom of my heart that he would forgive me.

"What happened!" he said.

"I didn't mean to but Gazille, Gazille" I couldn't say it.

"What about Gazille?!"

I stayed quiet.

"LUCY!"

"He found out! At first it was nothing, but when you were gone he found out about us! He knew I didn't love you so he offered me a way out! I refused! When you came back he gave me a note that said that time was running out. At the party we only had one drink together and... and... this morning... I woke up naked in his bed next to him" I said.

Natsu didn't respond.

"I'm sorry Natsu please don't hate me! I don't remember any of it! Natsu!" I yelled.

He stood up and walked out the room.

"Natsu! Please don't leave Natsu! NATSU!" I yelled.

He had already left the room.

I stayed there, laying on the floor. I realized the worst possible thing happened, I realized that I liked Natsu. I didn't love him, but I did like him more than a friend way. And I just drove the person I liked out of my life.

* * *

I finally got off the floor and decided to clean myself up. I took another bath then dressed and fixed my hair. I saw my neck was starting to turn red, I rubbed it anyway. That kiss freaked me out, I want it off. He defiled my skin, that's not the only thing he defiled. Natsu isn't back yet, I don't know how long it's been.

One things for sure I felt the whole house move an hour ago. It was quick, like an earthquake or something. Natsu why aren't you back yet? I hid under the covers and rolled up into a ball. Damn it to hell, why did I have to start liking Natsu.

There's nothing good about him! Except his smile, maybe his laughter, how he eats his fire, can't forget the face he makes when Erza punches him or his sleeping face and focus Lucy he's nothing.

He's never going to forgive me. He'll probably lock me up or give me to someone else. I just want things to be how they used to be. What seemed like ages, or maybe in reality around 2 hours, I heard the door open.

"Luce" I heard Natsu say.

I stayed under the covers. I heard him walk over and sit on the bed. He placed a hand on me.

"Lucy? Why are you under the covers" he said in his normal happy go lucky voice.

"I don't want to disgust you with my face" I said.

He laughed. Why is he laughing? Why is he like this? Shouldn't he be mad and yelling and screaming and and and...

"Come out from under the covers" he said.

I lifted the blankets off my upper part of my body. Natsu face was normal, relaxed, smiling. Why was he like this? Suddenly there was a change in his expression. He raised his hand up. Oh no here it comes, I shut my eyes closed tight. Brace yourself Lucy it will be over before you know it. I waited for the impact but it never came. Instead I felt his fingers brush against my neck. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"What happened?" he said.

"I couldn't rub the feeling of his lips off" I answered.

Natsu then slowly leaned down and licked my neck, then he kissed it.

"Better?" he asked.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to ignore the fact that I just got licked by a dragon.

Fiance's who just find out that there wife's cheated on them don't normally try and help them feel better... that and I felt incredible hot from what he just did right now.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"Why are you here? With me? Now? Aren't you angry I cheated? You sure looked angry when you left me alone!" I said.

He then smiled at me.

"Oh that's right good news! You didn't sleep with Gazille!" Natsu said.

"What?" I said.

"You didn't sleep with Gazille! Gazille didn't sleep with you though!" he said again.

"Yes he did! I'm pretty sure since I woke up to him naked and stuff" I said.

Natsu's expression darkened a little.

"He did see you naked but that's all" he said.

"How do you know!" I yelled. He wasn't there.

"I asked him, well more like beat the shit out of him" he said.

"That's why you left me? To fight Gazille!" I said.

He ditched me in my time of need to fight?

"I knew you wouldn't have done that to me Lucy, your not that type of person, so I went to fight Gazille since I was pissed off at him making you cry and stuff and he confessed everything. First he drugged your drink-"

"HE DRUGGED ME!" I yelled.

"Yeah to make you fall asleep then he brought you to his room and-"

"HE RAPED ME!" I yelled again. It's so much worse knowing I didn't willing go to him! He fucking drug and raped me!

"NO! Listen! He laid you on the bed, took off your clothes then ripped them up to make it seem like you two slept together" he said.

"WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?" I yelled. That seemed ludicrous! All that effort and he doesn't sleep with me.

"As a joke! He meant for it to be a joke!" Natsu said.

... I could not believe what I was hearing...

"He thought tricking me into thinking we slept together was funny?" I asked.

"To him it was. I'm sorry Luce he did it because of me, he wanted to get hurt me by hurting you" Natsu said and sighed.

"And he succeeded" he mumbled.

I just stared at Natsu's sad and dark expression. I noticed there was a cut mark on his cheek. I raised my hand up and rubbed it, the blood smeared across his cheek.

"He did this?" I asked.

Natsu nodded.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"No" he answered.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" I asked.

"I'm fine, you should have seen Gazille when I was finished with him" he said.

I gave him a light laugh.

"Wait here" I said and walked into the bathroom. I came back out with a first-aid kit.

"Oh don't worry Lucy I'm-"

"Sit and stay there" I said.

He obeyed.

"Can't have Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer hurt now can we?" I asked.

"I'm a fast healer this is nothing" he mumbled.

"Still better safe then sorry" I said.

I poured some alcohol on a cloth and rubbed his cut.

"I've never had someone fight for me before" I said.

I didn't mean it as a conceded way, but more like a no one has ever stood up and tried to avenge me way.

"That's good" he said.

I glared.

"You probably weren't hurt like this when you were younger, again I'm sorry" he added.

I relaxed my face.

"I was, just in a different way" I said. I cleaned the cut then put a bandage on it. I leaned forward and kissed the cut.

"Thank you" I said.

For staying, for forgiving me, for believing in me, for helping me, for never giving up on me.

"Yeah sure thank you too I guess for bandaging me up"

Natsu said and scratched the back of his head.

I went into the bathroom to put the kit back.

"So do you want to get some breakfast?" he asked when I entered back. I remember Gazille and got depressed again. I went back under the covers.

"No I'm fine go on though" I mumbled.

"Don't worry about Gazille he should have left already" Natsu said.

"How many people now about the incident?" I asked.

"What?"

"How many people know that Gazille raped me!" I said louder.

"He didn't rape you! And none, well maybe Jii-chan" he said.

"Natsu I'm grateful that you got back at Gazille but come on! You can't expect me to believe that! Your just making it up so I can feel better!" I yelled.

"Listen to me Gazille did not touch you" he said. I could hear the seriousness in his voice.

"I can't believe he would have drugged me and made it 'seem' like he slept with me just to get back at you!"

"Want me to prove it!" he yelled.

"Go ahead" I said. I quickly regretted those words. The only way to prove it was for him to sleep with me and see if I was still a virgin or not.

"No I don't actually" I quickly said.

"No you want to know" he said.

"Stay away!" I screamed.

"When you woke up did you see um..." Natsu said.

I looked at him. He was bright red and moving around a lot. I didn't understand? Was he just going to ask me questions about it?

"Did you see um... you know... blood on the sheets" he said.

Blood on the sheets?...

"Um no?" I answered. I did not see any blood. I would remember since I took the sheet with me.

"And there's no pain between... oh god I mean... on your lower half of your body... there's no pain right?" he asked.

No there wasn't. I was running to Natsu's room and there was no pain at all. I remembered Father talking to me about sex. How during the first time it would hurt and that the woman would normally bleed. Then the next morning how the woman would have cramps and how our... we wouldn't be able to walk for a while is simplest way of explaining it.

"No there wasn't" I said questionable.

"And when I hugged you your scent was still the same. If you and Gazille would have done it your scents would have mixed" he said.

"But I took a shower" I said.

"That wouldn't be enough to wipe his scent completely off you" he said.

"So we didn't really do it?" I asked. I was hopeful.

"No see I tried to tell you, but no you wouldn't believe me. You just kept talking and talking and-"

"Natsu can I asked you something though like a hypothetical question" I asked.

"A hypo what now"

"It's like a what if question" I said. Easiest term.

"Uh okay"

"What if me and Gazille actually 'coupled' would you have still wanted me?" I asked.

I didn't care, honestly I didn't. I just wanted to know if he would have thrown me away. I needed closure to this incident, I needed to know if he really loves me... who am I kidding, I wanted to know if he would have still loved me.

"Of course, nothing in the world can change that" he said.

I blushed. I actually blushed. I knew, I know Natsu knew it because I saw him smile.

"Seems I've gotten one step closer towards your frozen heart" he said.

"Shut up" I said and composed myself.

"Now that that's settled how about breakfast" he said.

"You and your fire" I said.

"Hey I don't only eat fire! I eat meat also and booze" he said.

I sighed and stood up. I then did something I never thought I would have done. I grabbed Natsu's hand and linked our fingers together.

"Natsu... tell me you love me" I said.

"I love you Luce" he said and kissed my forehead.

And again I blushed.

"Lucy... tell me you love me" Natsu said.

"I love you... my zodiac keys" I said and pulled them out, kissing each one of them.

"AW LUCY!" he cried.

I laughed and ran down the halls.

"Sorry but I'm still getting out of here" I yelled laughing.

"I thought Jii-chan told you escape is futile! Even if you did leave though, I'd always find you!" Natsu yelled and ran after me.

In the end I only made it too the window before Natsu caught me and dragged me for breakfast. I had to say though it was fun being with Natsu.

**BlackLynx17: I hope I didn't disappoint any of you. I hope you liked it please review! Thank you everyone for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**BlackLynx17: I hope you guys don't mind but I laugh at my reviews. Seriously I laugh my head off, who knew people who read Fairy Tail fanfictions were so funny! Thanks again everyone who reviewed for my last chapter. Your reviews make me smile so keep reviewing. Anyways read, review, enjoy.**

Screw Prince Charming

A fanfiction made by BlackLynx17

I don't own FT.

"_AHHHHHHHHH" Little Lucy screamed and slammed her book shut._

"_LUCY! We do not act like that in this house" Layla scowled._

"_It's not my fault! It's the witches! She's trying to keep them apart Mother!" Little Lucy screamed._

"Y_our acting like this over a fairy tale book?" Layla asked._

_"Yes Mother and it sucks the witches are just... just... EVIL!" Lucy yelled._

_"Calm down Lucy, in the end they always end up with each other don't they?" Layla said._

"_Yeah after the witch gives them an impossible riddle to answer" Lucy responded._

"_It's not always a riddle, sometime it's a rhyme or a song that helps out" Layla said._

"_Either way Prince Charming has to do all these things to figure out what the riddle, rhyme and song means just to save the Princess! He waste's all that time! Prince Charming and the Princess could have been married with kids by the time Prince Charming figures it out" Lucy explained._

"_Dear, if the witches didn't use those spells then fairy tales would only be 4 pages long, Prince Charming, Princess, when they meet, and happily ever after" Layla said._

"_Better than reading how Prince Charming didn't know how to wake the Princess for months until he finally kissed her!" Lucy yelled._

"_Alright Lucy" Layla said, sighing in defeat. There was no possible way she could win this conversation against her daughter._

"_I just hope my Prince Charming's smart, I don't think I could fall in love with a Prince who didn't even know how to break the spell" Little Lucy said and tossed the book across the room._

Chapter 9

Gazille was gone. Apparently, from what I've heard, he left after the fight with Natsu. Seems everyone knew about the fight between Natsu and Gazille but no one knew why. There was gossip saying that it was over me, how Gazille wanted me and Natsu wouldn't have it so they fought. It sounded a little close to the truth. Our wedding day is getting closer. Approximately two more weeks... I think. I had honestly forgotten about it until I was measured and fit for my wedding dress.

Truth was, and not to sound conceded, I looked beautiful in my wedding dress. I wish Ms. Supetto was there to see it, she would have said your mother would have been so proud or something to bring tears to my eyes. I didn't even remember who I was marrying while I stared at myself.

The only thought that ran through my head was while I stared at myself was that 'this dress looked like a Fairy God Mother had made it.'

Stupid fairy tales. I tried escaping in my wedding dress. I hoped that no one would attack me in fear that they would damage the dress, that plan didn't work. Erza was able to stop me in record timing, without a single mark on the dress. She was really excited for me and Natsu and she seemed to really love the dress. I offered to let her wear it, but she refused and turned back to her cool self. Seems even Erza had a girly side.

The whole town was being invited to Natsu's wedding. I heard maids discussing that there was even going to be a parade in our honor. I didn't need a parade, I needed freedom.

I was getting desperate to leave. Almost desperate enough to call Gazille. I remembered though I didn't really 'pay' him, he just made it seem that way. I would have to really experience it if I wanted freedom. I wasn't that desperate... at least not yet. The only reason I was thinking about Gazille was because of Natsu... and our shared dunked kiss. It was different from the first one we had, it wasn't a fake, it wasn't a lie!... only because he was thinking of another girl.

This Lisanna... I wonder who she is? Every time I think of her I feel a sting of jealousy. It seems I liked Natsu enough to feel jealous about another girl. It was an upgrade of love I felt for him. If I had to put it in percentage when I first met Natsu it must have been 3%.

When I learned he bought me as a wife it was -10%.

When he protected me from Gray, 0%.

When he carried me to his room and then the dining room, 0.5%.

When I first slept next to him, 1%.

When I first kissed him, 2%. It had to be 2% or else I don't think I would have kissed him at all if it wasn't.

When we escaped for our date, 8%.

When I read to him during the nights, 11%.

When he says he loves me, 1% for each time so like 15% now?

When he saves me from Gazille, another 1% extra.

When he left me for a day it went down from 20% to 17%.

When he came back, 24%.

At our engagement party, 30%.

When we kissed, 35%

When he didn't say my name, 27%. That really hurt.

When I woke up next to Gazille, 33%.

When he left me to fight Gazille, 37%. It would have gone down if I didn't know he was fighting Gazille for me.

When he came back, 42%.

When he explained what happened, 43%.

When he told me he loved me and kissed my head, 45%.

45% it seems... I think that was a little to high... My love for him couldn't be at 45%.

Oh I remember when I asked him if he remembered anything from the party and he told me no. He had forgotten our kiss. I couldn't stop thinking about it and he couldn't even remember seeing me there.

-100%... Okay maybe that's a little too farfetched.

39% is much more realistic and safer. I laughed. If this was a video game he's not doing so well. It's been about a month now and he only has 39%. It will be game over though once I leave.

It's been a quiet week. Nothing really strange has happened lately. It seems Gramps has allowed me outside time now that I was more behaved. I still had to have an escort but hey at least it get's me out the house. I was strolling in the garden, Gray following me but keeping his distance. I was grateful he gave me space, I needed time to sort my thought out. I could hear the clock ticking.

Second by second I could hear myself getting closer to becoming Mrs. Natsu Dragneel. I needed advice, I needed help. No one in Fairy Tail could understand me because no one was married? No one was kidnapped? I was alone.

I stopped to smell the roses.

"Everything okay Mistress Lucy" Gray asked.

"I am... confused" I told him.

"Confused about what?" he said.

"About living... about being here" I said.

"Do you want me to get Natsu? He could help with your confusion" Gray offered.

"He's the reason I'm confused! Please Gray could I just talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure" he said.

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you take me here?" I asked.

"Because it was my mission, Master told me to retrieve you and Fairy Tail always completes there missions" Gray said.

"But it was against my will! You along with Erza kidnapped me!"

"... I'm sorry but Master's orders are absolute" he said.

I paused.

... "I forgive you" I said. It's understandable that he would listen to his Guild Master.

"Is that all that was troubling you?" he asked.

"No I just wanted to know if you usually kidnap people without feeling guilty" I said.

"I did feel bad, but-" Gray let the sentence die out.

"What do you think of Natsu?" I asked.

"He's an idiot" Gray said.

"I meant as a person"

"He's an idiot"

I glared at him.

"He can be reliable at some times though... he forgets things usual, but he always keeps his promises. Don't tell him I said this, but I'm proud to be his rival" Gray said.

"What do you think of him as a husband?" I asked.

"... um your asking the wrong person" he said.

I laughed. I laughed so hard I held my stomach.

"Hahahahaha sorry your right... I'm just confused because ever since I've been here I've wanted to escape, but now..."

"It's kinda grown on you?" Gray said.

I nodded.

"Yeah so I thought of asking Natsu if I could just stay here as his friend, but it wouldn't work out. He says he loves me... I think I would crush his heart if I tried to live here without being with him"

"Don't you love him though?"

"I actually hated him at first since he bought me, but then it turns out I had his character all wrong. As you said he may be an idiot, but he's actually a nice person"

"So you love him?" Gray pressed.

"I don't love him, but I like him more than I did when I first met him. I guess that's an improvement huh?" I said.

Gray sighed, "yeah I guess" he said.

"My wedding days drawing closer and I just feel suffocated. I'm planning on escaping again" I said. I don't know why I was telling him this, I was just fore-warning him and in doing so wouldn't help my chances.

"We'd find you" Gray said.

"Natsu said the same thing" I said and looked into the distance. I could see my freedom slip out my grasp.

Gray grabbed my shoulder and looked serious at me for a moment.

"Don't let anyone know I told you this alright" he said.

I nodded.

"Lucy your life right now it's like a Fairy Tale book only with a twist" Gray said.

"Stop! Enough I don't want to hear it. My Mother poisoned my mind with Fairy Tale stories when I was younger. I don't believe in them anymore" I said.

I was curious but I didn't care for Fairy Tale's anymore.

"Listen your smart enough to figure it out then maybe you'll won't try escaping anymore and be happy" he said.

I looked at him.

"Think of a Fairy Tale gone wrong... in your story Lucy everything is the opposite" Gray said.

"Opposite?" I question.

"Yes, but don't worry you'll still get your happy ending" he said.

I didn't understand. I knew my life was messed up right now, but is he telling me it's going to get worst?

"Gray-"

"Come on let's get you back to your dungeon" he said.

That was the end of our conversation.

Fairy Tale gone wrong... everything's the opposite... I'm confused. Gray's hint made no sense. Hold up he just said dungeon not mansion.

The opposite of a dungeon is... a castle? Gray's taking me to my castle? I'm probably like Cinderella, a prisoner, but then she turned into a princess. So I'm a princess and Fairy Tail's my castle. I think the members of Fairy Tail are the villains so the opposite would mean there my heroes? So if Natsu's the dragon that must make him my Prince Charming?

That's a load of bull! No way in hell is all of that true. Fact of the matter is you Fairy Tail kidnapped me to marry the dragon. That much is true. I knew I shouldn't have listened to him, believing in Fairy Tales never did me any good... I'm lost now. What he said at the end was what bothered me the most. I'd still get my happy ending... Does that mean I'll leave freely or that I will fall in love with Natsu? I don't know what will make me happy anymore. I thought leaving would, but I would miss my friends and if I stayed then I would be living in a fake marriage.

* * *

"Hey Luce are you alright? You haven't touched your plate" Natsu asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm just not feeling well" I said.

"You wanna lay down in our room?" he offered.

I nodded. I couldn't help but notice how Gray stared at me while we exited.

"Is everything alright?" Natsu asked.

"... No everything is not all right I'm confused Natsu. I thought I knew you but apparently I don't" I told him.

"Huh? Of course you know me, it's me Natsu"

"Tell me the reason your marrying me in a few weeks then! If I knew you I would know but I don't know!" I yelled.

"Because I love you that's why" he said calmly.

"But I don't love you! Why are you forcing a marriage onto me! How can you marry a person who doesn't love you back!"

"You love me" he said.

"No Natsu I tolerate you, I don't love you nor ever will I! Why can't you free me! Why can't you understand!" I yelled.

"... I'll asked Jii-chan to move the wedding date" he said.

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THE WEDDING DAY NATSU! I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU! HOW CAN YOU MARRY A PERSON WHO DOESN'T FEEL THE SAME WAY! ARE YOU A MASOCHIST?"

Natsu just stared.

"I don't understand Natsu...Why are you doing this to yourself? You deserve someone who loves you, why do you put up with me?"

"I don't know" he said.

That shattered me. It sent my whole brain haywire. I didn't know right from wrong at the moment. What does he mean by I don't know? He should know! It's his body! His mind! It was his decision to marry me! Why doesn't he know?

"I guess I'm being selfish... all I know was that night at the ball I fell in love with you. I had to have you even if it meant getting you in the worst possible way. I treated you kind though, I treated you decent, I never let you feel like you were something I had bought! I never said you were a prize I had won!"

"I treated you like my fiance, like the woman I loved. I thought.. no I believed that you would learn to care for me like I you, that one day you would wake up and realize you'd fallen in love with me. I didn't want anyone else to have you Lucy. So maybe I am a masochist for making you marry me but at the end of the day as long as I'm the one who gets to see you fall asleep and wish goodnight I don't care what you call me" he said.

_"Think of a Fairy Tale gone wrong... in your story Lucy everything is the opposite"_

In my story everything's the opposite. So me hating Natsu is the opposite... is he saying I really love him? And if he loves me would that mean he actually hates me? I wish I hadn't listened to Gray. I'm trapped now between what's real and what's fake. If my life even real anymore? Or is it just a game I made up... a game...

"I use to think of my life as a Fairy Tale Natsu, did you know that?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Now a days though I think of it more like a game" I said.

He only stared.

"I've had to make up a new game though since you brought me here, it's called 'Love or Freedom.' I'm not very created with names but would you want to hear the rules?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Your the main character in the game Natsu, you should consider yourself lucky? So there's two endings to this game, either you make me fall in love with you or I escape, simple right? The rules are you have to do every possible thing to make me love you before I escape. You can catch me of course, but the goal is to make me want to stay. If I happen to escape though and you can't catch me you lose Natsu" I said.

"So how do you win?" he asked.

"I don't win, if I escape I'll be sad to leave my friends but if I marry you I'll be selling away my heart" I said.

"But if I made you love me then you would win because you'd get to stay here and be with the man you love" he said.

I thought it over. "I guess your right but I don't believe that's even possible" I said.

Natsu was then on fire. "WHOA! I'm fired up now! I love games! If I make you love me then everyone wins, a perfect ending! So tell me what's your love score?"

"39%" I said.

"How can I make it higher?" he asked.

I smiled.

"By being yourself" I said. That's was the thing I liked most about Natsu, other than his warmth, how he can make anybody like him.

"So if I ate a plate of fire right now or punched Gray into oblivion, would that raise it!" he said.

"No but setting me free might" I said.

He fired down.

"How about a kiss then" he said and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me closer to him and stared leaning his head down…

"_Oh Lisanna"_

I pushed him away.

"How about um no. I still hate your stinking guts" I told him. His and Lisanna's.

"Alright your hand then" he said and grabbed my hand. He gently laid a kiss on it.

I blushed lightly.

"What's your score at now?" he asked.

"38%" I said.

"What! How come it went down?" he asked.

"Because your pushing it, now stop asking about the score and go back down and eat" I said.

"What will you do?" he said.

"I don't know sleep I guess" I said.

"I have an idea! Let's-" he said.

"If it's picking a fight with Gray than no thank you" I said.

"No it's-"

"Or helping you fight Erza , I think I'll pass on that one too"

"No listen let's fight" Natsu said.

"Um me fight you no thank you"

"What you've never trained before? It'll be fun me vs. your keys! I'll even go easy on you" he said.

"Natsu I don't have a key that could keep up with you let alone beat you" I said.

"What about the one's that Jii-chan has? Is there a key strong enough there?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Well come on let's get it" he said.

Natsu's about to give me another key in return of fighting him? Easiest key ever. I nodded and followed after him. Natsu led me down the halls then we walked downstairs for the longest time. I'd never been this deep in the house before.

"This is were Jii-chan's study is, he hid your keys in there. Now wait here while I go get one" he said.

Natsu was starting to walk away then stopped and looked at me.

"What does your strongest key look like?" he asked.

My strongest keys would have to be between Capricorn and Leo. Well Leo is the leader of the Zodiacs, but I wouldn't want to deal with his constant flirting.

"It's the symbol of the Capricorn" I told him.

Natsu nodded and walked away. I was about to fight Natsu Dragneel. If I won I could escape while he was knocked out. None of the guards could stop Capricorn once we got outside. If Erza and Mira don't come I'd be home free! Natsu you really are an idiot. A few minutes later Natsu came running back to me.

"Come on someone's coming" he said and grabbed my hand. We started running up the steps but I kept tripping.

"Natsu not so fast" I told him picking myself up.

"Ugh" he sighed and lifted me up over his shoulders. He then ran up the steps carrying me... I felt like luggage. Suddenly Natsu busted into a room and put me down gently.

"Phew that was a close one! I thought we'd get caught for sure" he said.

I pulled my shirt down and brushed off my shorts.

"A warning would be nice next time" I told him.

"Sorry anyway here's the key" he said.

I grabbed it from his hands.

"Um Natsu" I said.

"Yeah Luce"

"Do you know what the Capricorn sign looks like?" I asked.

"Um yes" he said. He looked left of me when he said that and started sweating.

"Oh you do! Because I was certain this key for the Aquarius" I told him.

"Well it's not!" he said.

"...IDIOT!" I yelled and kicked him.

He fell down.

"Okay so I didn't know... I was rushing someone was coming it's still strong though" he said.

"Yeah it is ONLY WHEN WATERS AROUND" I yelled.

"Oh so it's going to be a water battle come on we can go to the lake out back" he said.

Outside?... That made things simpler.

"Alright Natsu lead the way" I told him and smiled.

Looks like game over for you Natsu.

We left the training room and Natsu led us to a window.

"Were not going to go through the front door?" I asked.

"Nah Jii-chan and the others are probably still eating, they won't let us leave this late. Besides this is more fun" he said opening the window.

He jumped out of it. I looked down at him, he landed perfectly.

"Come down Luce" he said waving.

I remember how he wanted me to jump down the great wall. I trusted Natsu enough to not let me die. I took a deep breath and jumped. I was in Natsu's arms a few seconds later.

"I didn't even have to convince you" he said.

"I trusted you enough" I told him.

Natsu set me down but grabbed my hand.

"Come on" he said and led me through the garden.

It was really quite beautiful with the moon shining over everything. A moonlight stroll with Natsu. I sneaked a pick at him. He was a handsome man, kind too. He had the nicest smile and was surely strong enough to protect me. Why am I comparing Natsu to a Prince Charming? Natsu could never be one, Prince Charming's make there Princesses happy. I was surely not happy.

"Lucy you actually look kinda cute tonight" Natsu said scratching his head.

I blushed. Well I wasn't happy all the time...

"I kinda feel bad now that I'm going to smash you and your spirits" he added.

And there it was. I don't know why I ever expect Natsu to compliment me without adding a petty comment.

"Alright were here!" Natsu said and ran ahead.

I looked around the fishing spot. The moon was reflecting in the water, kind of soothing.

"Alright you ready!" He asked already fired up.

I walked over to the lake.

"Open the door of Aquarius" I said holding the key in the water and turning it. Aquarius came floating out.

"What do you what! Today is not the days in my contract for you to call me! I bet you called me because your jealous of my boyfriend and wanted to interrupt our date huh miss no boyfriend!" she yelled.

Still as mean and stuck-up as ever.

"I really need you help" I told her.

She looked surprised at me. I guess she could hear the neediness in my voice.

"Wow! Amazing Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"Is it him?" she asked.

"Yes please don't kill him just knock him out, I need to escape" I told her.

"So your finally get a boyfriend but he kidnaps you tsk tsk the irony. I guess I'll help this once but don't get used to it!" she said and faced Natsu.

"Alright let's do this!" Natsu said getting more fired up.

I turned and looked at him.

"Power-up Aquarius we'll finish this in one move" I told her.

"Hmph don't tell me what to do! I just so happened to plan on doing that" she said.

"Fire Dragon Roar" Natsu roared and breathed out fire.

"Now!" I said.

"I know" she said and all the wonder from the lake had risen and was heading towards Natsu.

Natsu stopped his flames.

"Oh shit! LUCY LOOK OUT!" he yelled.

Huh? I turned around and saw the wave was heading towards me. DAMN YOU AQUARIUS! YOU COULDN'T HAVE BEND THE WATER AROUND ME! I was quickly engulfed in the wave. I tried maneuvering in the wave but it was too strong, suddenly I was surrounded by darkness...

* * *

"Oh shit... oh shit... oh shit... LUCY!"

Natsu?

"Come on breathe Lucy breathe"

I can't... there's so much weight...

"SHIT! Okay one, two, one two"

I'm feeling lighter...

"Come on Luce! You can't leave me now!"

Was it raining? I feel damp...

"Okay again one, two, one, two"

I feel warmer. Uh oh... I think I'm bout to hurl. I quickly leaned forward and coughed up...water.

"Thank God! Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

I continued coughing.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I wiped the saliva off my lips. I was shivering.

"C-c-c-c-col-l-d" I chattered.

"Oh" he said and engulfed me into a bear hug. I was warmer than how I felt earlier but I was still freezing.

"W-war-mer" I told him.

"Alright! Just hold on I'll get you inside then we can really warm you up" he said.

I felt him lift me up and we started walking.

"Just please Luce try and stay awake" he said.

I tried. My body felt below 0 degrees but I tried for Natsu. I placed my face into Natsu's chest, trying to capture more of him warmness. Oh how happy I was that Natsu was a fire dragon slayer right now. Natsu entered the house from a lower window this time and rushed us to our room.

"I'm going to start a bath" he said as we entered the bathroom. I refused to let go of Natsu though.

"Ugh... hold on I got it" he said.

He sat us in the tub and turned on the hot water. As soon as it hit me I felt much better. A few minutes later and I was back to my normal body temperature.

"Better?" Natsu asked.

I looked at him.

"Much, thank you" I said and smiled.

He laughed lightly.

"What?" I questioned.

"Your lips...their blue" he said.

I brought my fingers to them, they were still cold.

"I guess... um what happened?" I asked.

I remember summoning Aquarius then blank.

"Well you summoned your fish and attacked but... it hit you and you were drowning! I was so afraid that you had drowned! Your fish thing disappeared and the water fell back down but you were just laying there! I ran up immediately to you and! and! and!"

I felt him hug me tighter.

"You weren't breathing, I was afraid that I had lost you" he said.

I touched his face.

"But you didn't, you actually saved me" I told him.

"After I killed you! It was my fault! You wanted to sleep but I insisted on fighting and-"

"Natsu, it's okay. Aquarius and I had never been on good terms anyway, there was nothing you could have done. I'm fine now" I told him.

What Natsu did next surprised me, he kissed me. His lips were warm... it reminded me of how I would drink a hot cup of tea, and how my lips first make contact with the cup. It would burn but I didn't want to pull away. It was a reassuring kiss. He was trying to reassure us both that I was still alive and almost well.

"Don't ever scare me like that again" he said as we parted.

The big Dragon Slayer scared? Of me drowning? I giggled.

"I'll try not too"

I think my love score went up again.

_"Oh Lisanna"_

No... I'm not going to have Lisanna ruin this moment. I'm just going to forget all about her. She may have been Natsu's past but I was with him now... for now. Until I leave, well at least until we leave this tub, I was only going to think of Natsu and I... together.

**BlackLynx17: Sorry it took a while. Probably won't update till this weekend maybe. Please Review! Thank you soooo much for reading! Until next time...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Blacklynx17: Hey people thanks again for my reviews! Was really excited! So yeah the newest chapter hope you enjoy it! By the way guys I wrote a new Fairy Tail fanfiction. That is all.**

Screw Prince Charming

A fanfiction thought up by BlackLynx17

I own nothing.

_Little Lucy was having an afternoon stroll through the garden with her Mother and Capricorn by her side talking about her future Prince Charming._

"_And, and my Prince Charming's going to be smart, and pretty, and strong like you Capricorn" Lucy had rambled._

_Capricorn chuckled a little._

"_As strong as me! I don't think that's even possible Princess" Capricorn said._

"_Nuh uh! My Prince Charming's going to be powerful! The strongest! He's going to be able to beat you Capricorn!" Lucy cheered._

"_Beat me? I would like to see your Prince Charming try" Capricorn said and chuckled again._

"_Capricorn stop teasing her! If Lucy wants her Prince Charming's to be strong enough to beat you, then let her Prince Charming be strong enough to beat you" Layla scowled her celestial spirit._

"_But I must be the strongest! If Lucy here is a Princess, then I must be the Knight that protects the Princess. I won't surrender my Princess to anyone" Capricorn said and lifted Lucy in the air._

_Little Lucy laughed and spread her arms out._

"_Why can't Capricorn be my Prince Charming? He's already big and strong and smart! Plus he's undefeatable!" Lucy yelled._

"_Because he's already decided to be your Knight, and what are you talking about undefeatable! I have keys that could beat you Capricorn" Layla bragged._

"_Is that a challenge Mistress?" Capricorn asked placing Lucy on his shoulder._

"_Hurray! Me and my Knight vs. Mother!" Lucy laughed._

"_I won't go easy on you Capricorn" Layla threatened holding out a key._

"_Neither will we Mother! Let us go Knight Capricorn! Let's slay the demon and find Prince Charming!" Lucy said pointing her finger towards the sky._

Chapter 10

Hmmm so warm. I love waking up to Natsu's warmthness in the warming. It was so delightful. I opened my eyes and looked at him. Sleeping silently like a baby. I'm glad Natsu's not the type to move around in his sleep or else I would have gotten a fire punched out of the bed. My eyes fell lower and I saw he wasn't wearing a shirt. I blushed... What had I told him about wearing a shirt! It's not like I sleep shirtless when...I... sleep... am I naked?

"...NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I shrieked.

He jumped out of bed, fire fist ready. I covered my eyes seeing how he was also naked.

"Whose there! What's wrong!" he said.

"YOU PERVERTED DRAGON! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHY ARE YOU NAKED! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I yelled.

"Oh" he said then I heard him running around the room.

"Okay I'm decent" he said.

I removed my hand and threw a pillow at him.

"NOW EXPLAIN WHY I'M NAKED!" I yelled.

"You not naked, well not completely... you still have your underwear on" he grinned.

I threw the other pillow at him.

"START EXPLAINING BEFORE I HAVE A RAGING BULL SWINGING AN AX AROUND THIS ROOM!"

There was no way I was going to summon Taurus while I was naked, excuse me barely naked, but he didn't know that.

"Oh well you kinda fell asleep in the tub so I took us out. I was just going to let you sleep in your wet clothes but you temperature started dropping as soon as we got out. I remembered Gray talking about when him and his sensei got caught in snowstorm and had to hide in a cave, and well he said body warmth was the best way to keep warm so um..." he stared blushing.

"I took of your clothing and mine WITH my eyes closed, mostly, and we huddled together in the bed" he said.

"You left my underwear on though" I said.

"Yes I did" he nodded.

"Then why didn't you leave yours on?" I asked.

He blanked out.

"YOU PERVERTED DRAGON GET OUT!" I yelled and started throwing things at him.

"Now Lucy listen!"

"Hey what's happening in here!" Gray said busting through the wall. We all froze. I noticed the sheet that was covering me fell down.

"UGH WHY DO I LIVE WITH SOME PERVERTED PEOPLE OUT! OUT!" I yelled again throwing more things then, while covering myself with the sheet, ran into the bathroom.

"Wow" I heard Gray say.

"I know" Natsu said.

Boys...

"Hey wait did you just see my wife naked?" Natsu asked.

Oh boy...

"Uh no?" Gray said.

"I'M TELLING JUVIA!" Natsu yelled. I think I heard him running out the room.

"HEY WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN TOO! DAMN IT NATSU COME BACK!" Gray yelled. I think I heard him run after Natsu.

I opened the bathroom door a little to check if they were gone... the coast was clear. I left the bathroom and walked into the closet then got dressed. Natsu was such an idiot! It's normal that my temperature would drop after I got out of the tub, I can't stay the exact temperature of the hot water once I leave it, I'd cool off. And stupid Gray busting into our room like that. I looked at the opened door then I looked at the hole in the wall. At least it makes leaving and entering easier.

I left through the door, since it was open and I didn't want to bend over to get through the hole, and started walking down the hall. It seems they have left me all by myself. I looked to the left, no guards, I looked to the right, no people. Me all by my lonesome self. I could have escape, but I found it hard controlling my movement. I knew I could try and escape, I knew it was a perfect opportunity, but why was I walking downstairs for breakfast?

"YOU TWO IDIOTS STOP FIGHTING!' I heard Erza yelled. I looked towards her and saw the moment when she punched both Natsu and Gray to the ground.

Maybe I knew subconsciously that Erza was going to punish Natsu and Gray and that's why I came down here. I cracked a smile. I loved it when Erza would kicked their asses. It made staying here so much easier... I mean living here for the moment so much easier. Erza saw me and bowed down slightly.

"Morning Mistress Lucy I hope these two idiots didn't wake you" Erza said politely.

"Oh the contrary they did, so feel free to ruff them up a bit" I said.

"WHAT LUCY NOO!" they both screamed.

That's what you two get for being perverts.

"I'll see you at breakfast Erza" I said and smiled.

"I'll be there momentarily" she said cracking her knuckles.

Oh well there will be other times to escape. I'm happy that Erza got back at those two for me though. I walked into the dinning room.

"Morning everyone" I chirped.

"Morning" they all replied back.

I sat down at my seat and saw there was already a stack of pancakes on my plate.

"Thank you Mira" I said.

"You seem happy this morning" Mira said.

"I saw Erza beating on Natsu and Gray" I answered.

Who wouldn't be happy after they saw Natsu and Gray begging to be spared? I started eating my pancakes when Natsu, Gray, and Erza entered. Natsu took his regular seat next to me. I turned my head towards him and smiled.

"I-I- I- I" he babbled.

"Yes?" I beamed. I had a feeling he was going to say he hated me. I wonder if Jii-chan would call off the wedding if he heard that. Speak of the devil Natsu looked left then looked back at me. I had a feeling he made eye contact with Gramps but I wasn't sure seeing I was staring at him.

"I love you" he said. It sounded forced.

"Hate you too" I said and went back to eating my pancakes.

Natsu sighed and started to eat his breakfast.

"Just please don't ever leave me alone with her again" Natsu mumbled.

"Aw and here I thought you liked fighting with Erza" I said.

"Never again" he said.

"What! You want to fight with Erza after breakfast?" I said a little too loudly so Erza could hear. Erza grinned and Natsu cowered. I laughed so hard I started crying.

"Aw I love Fairy Tail" I said wiping a tear away. Shit did they just hear that.

"We love you too Lucy" Mira responded. Damn they did hear it. There was nothing I could say to make them forget it so I was planning on running again until..

"Welcome to our family Lucy" Gramps said. Everyone was smiling at me.

"Gee... thanks" I said. I felt so embarrassed right now.

"Hey! Let's not forget whose wife she is" Nastu said. He looked at Gramps.

"Jii-chan Gray saw Lucy naked" Natsu said.

"NATSU" I yelled and slammed his head into the pancakes in front of him.

"GRAY!" Gramps yelled.

Gray tried to make a run for it but suddenly Gramps hand got really big and grabbed him. So this is what Natsu meant when we first meet about the wrath of Gramps.

"HEY LET'S NOT FORGET WHY SHE WAS NAKED IN THE FIRST PLACE! I THOUGHT YOUR SUPPOSE TO WAIT TILL AFTER YOUR MARRIED!" Gray yelled.

I blushed from my head to my toes.

"WHAT!" Natsu yelled.

Gramps other hand went towards Natsu.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" I yelled.

This were getting chaotic. Luckily Levy grabbed my hand and led me away from the violence.

"Come on Lucy, let's go read" she said. She led me Fairy Tail's library.

"I didn't sleep with Natsu!" I told her.

"I know Lucy your not that type of girl" Levy said and smiled.

"Levy... I love you" I said and hugged her. Levy was so far my best friend.

"Aw love you two Lucy. I'm kinda surprised though, I thought you were incapable of loving since you hate Natsu so much" she said.

"He's an idiot, your a genius plus you understand me" I told her.

"Glad to see you loving Lucy" Levy said and laughed.

We stayed in the library morning and afternoon. No one came in to bother us. I hoped and prayed that everyone had forgotten about this mornings incident.

"So Lucy what are you going to do after your married" Levy asked me.

I dropped the book I was reading.

"What!" I asked.

"I said what are you and-"

"I heard what you said Levy what I meant was why after all this time do you think I'm going to marry Natsu" I said.

"Well your wedding day IS only a few short weeks away" she said.

"Exactly! I plan on escaping in these short few weeks, but don't worry I'll send you a post card" I told her. I can't imagine not staying in contact with Levy while I'm gone.

"You know what I think? I think you kidding. You said yourself you loved Fairy Tail. I think you want to stay here" Levy said.

"I do want to stay here. I don't want to stay though if I have to marry Natsu though" I said.

"Why don't you love Natsu?" she said.

"Yet again I don't love him I tolerate him. Love, tolerate, love, tolerate, say it with me" I said.

"Okay, okay I get your point" she said.

"I wish I could stay Levy, but even if he did cancel the wedding and let me I don't think I would" I confessed.

"Why?" Levy squeaked.

"Well he loves me Levy, or at least that's what he tells me. I couldn't hurt him by living here while I don't love him"

"Your doing that now aren't you?"

"But he believes were getting married! He believes that after we are married I will start to love him like he does me!"

"And what's so wrong with that?" she asked.

"A- ..." I didn't know.

"I'm not going to chance my life with the slim chance of me falling for Natsu once were married" I told her.

"Lucy you need to stop lying to myself and be truthful" Levy told me.

"But-"

"That's all I'm going to say" Levy said.

We became silent.

I was being truthful to myself. I didn't want to leave, but I didn't want to marry Natsu either. I wanted to find my own Pri... my own way. Be truthful now Lucy.

"I STILL BELIEVE IN PRINCE CHARMING!" I yelled. I startled Levy.

"What?" she asked.

"I still believe in Prince Charming Levy. When I was younger my Mother used to tell me all the time that my Prince Charming was out there looking for me and I believed it! She died though so I stopped believing but you were right I was lying to myself. I so still believe in Prince Charming's but I don't believe Natsu's the one so that's why I'm leaving" I said.

"Why don't you believe it?" Levy asked.

Well there was a long list of reasons but I picked the most hurtful one.

"Lisanna" I said.

"! Where did you hear that name?" Levy asked.

"...Natsu he... he called me that name... I'm starting to think that's Natsu's Princess" I said.

Levy was speechless... so it was true. I wonder why my chest hurt so much.

"Lucy listen and promise not to tell anyone I told you this" she said.

Strange that's the same thing Gray said. I nodded.

"Wait. Wait it out Lucy. Just... stay here with us. I know it seems bad now but you'll get your happy ending" Levy said.

And just like Gray I didn't understand what Levy was saying. Why does everyone want me to stay here so badly? It can't be just because I'm Natsu's fiance. There must be something more... but what?

"I'm not happy though" I told her.

"We only want to see you safe Lucy" she said.

Safe.

She didn't say happy she said safe. The question now was safe from what?

"He doesn't really love me does he?" I asked. The words hurt coming out my mouth.

Levy looked away. "He loves you Lucy, more than you know it" she said.

You all have a funny way of telling me it.

* * *

"Natsu say you love me" I commanded.

"I love you" Natsu said.

It sounded strange.

"Again"

"I love you" he said.

That one sounded forced.

"Again"

"Look Luce what's this about?" Natsu asked.

It was night and we were just about to go to bed.

"I don't know Natsu why don't you tell me" I asked.

Natsu looked at me.

"Is it about this morning? Because if it is then I'm sorry! Please just don't call Erza" he said.

"It's not about Erza!" I yelled.

"Then about the hole in our room? Again I'm sorry about it Jii-chan said they'd fix it tomorrow morning" he said.

"Or about the hole Natsu!... Leave the whole it makes it easier to leave now!" I said.

"Don't you mean escape?" he said.

"Yes! Fine escape!" I said.

"I thought you loved me though? You still want to leave?" he asked.

"God yes Natsu didn't we have this conversation already?" I asked.

I was getting off topic here.

"I'm not sure I'm pretty tired right now can we finish this conversation tomorrow?" he asked.

GRRRRRRRRR! "Of course Natsu, why don't you go to sleep" I said.

"Great night Luce" Natsu said and closed his eyes.

Thank God Natsu was a fast sleeper. I just had to lay there for 10 minutes before I heard his light snores. I slowly unwound myself from his grip and exited through the hole. I had my keys in hand. Now that I knew where Gramps hid my keys I could go retrieve them then leave. I walked all the way down the halls then down the stairs. This was the point Natsu left me alone at.

I walked forward and came across a fork in the road. Alright left or right? I remember Natsu saying Gramps office was down here. One way could lead to his office while the other might lead to his bedroom. Right. I walked town the halls some more and came across a door. I hope this was the right way.

I tried to open it but it was locked. I then heard a voice.

_"Please identify mark"_ it said.

A hidden panel came out the wall with a video camera. Mark? What mark? I don't have a mark? Hold up... Natsu has a tattoo of Fairy Tail's symbol on his shoulder, maybe that's the mark. I looked around and saw a tablecloth with the symbol on it. I walked over to the table and ripped the piece of. I walked back to the door and held it up.

_"Mark identify. Welcome Fairy" _it said and I heard the door unlock. Fairy? Alright. I opened the door slowly. I didn't hear anyone say anything. I peeked my head in the room. The lights were on so I looked around. I didn't see any beds and what not's. This must be his office. I completely walked in and shut the door. Okay if I was a pair of keys where would I be?

"Leo? Capricorn?" I called out.

It couldn't hurt trying. Uh oh I think I heard the handle move. HIDE! WHERE? WHERE?... UNDER THE DESK! If it is Gramps I'm pretty sure his legs couldn't even fit.

_CLINK...KA-CHINK_

Okay they've entered the room.

_BOOM...BOOM...BOOM...BOOM..._

Okay they're walking towards the desk.

_SWOOSH..._

Okay they've lifted up the desk and they can see me hiding.

"Hiya Gramps" I said waving.

"Get up Lucy, have a seat" he said.

I did as told. He brought the desk back down and sat in his chair.

"Lovely weather it is" I said trying to break the ice.

"Don't worry you won't be in trouble unless you be truthful" Gramps said.

Am I always lying to myself? Levy, Gramps? I need to work on my poker face.

I nodded.

"How'd you discover this place" he asked.

Shit. I didn't want to rat Natsu out... there wasn't anybody I hated enough in Fairy Tail to blame right now.

"I discovered it myself" I told him.

"So Natsu?" he said.

I sighed and nodded my head. So much for loyalty.

"That brat I knew some one came into my office the other day" Gramps said.

"In Natsu's defense he didn't show me all the way, he left me by the staircase" I told him.

Gramps rubbed the bridges between his eyes.

"How'd you get in here? You have to have the mark" he said.

I pulled out the cloth with the symbol on it.

"You really shouldn't have your symbol in so many places"

I told him putting the cloth on the table.

"Your Father was right, you really are a genius" Gramps said.

I frowned. Does he talk to my Father? Does he know that I'm miserable? Does he know I need rescuing?

"I'd rather not talk about that traitorous man" I said.

"I understand why you would feel that but he did it for your own good"

"He did it for the good of his own company!" I yelled and hit his desk.

This was the longest I've ever talked to Gramps... Now I see why I don't talk to him.

"Fact of the matter is he sold me there's no other way too put it" I said.

Again Gramps sighed.

"Let me guess your here to get your keys?" Gramps asked.

I nodded.

"Well your plan has failed go back to bed now shoo shoo" he said.

I stood up to leave but something was bugging me.

"Gramps?" I said.

"I thought I told you to go it's getting late, wouldn't want Natsu to wake up with you gone" he said.

"Why'd you buy me?" I asked.

Gramps looked at me.

"I didn't Natsu did" Gramps said.

"Don't lie"

"I'm not. Lucy, Natsu bought you of his own free will that's the truth" Gramps said.

I believed him.

"But why?" I asked.

Gramps then gave me a pervy looking grin.

"Cuz he loveessss you" Gramps said.

I knew the conversation was over so I bid him a good night and walked back up stairs. Everybody is telling me he loves me but there must be something else.

Gray said everything is the opposite.

Levy told me to wait and to be 'safe'.

Gramps said he bought me of his own free will.

I'm pretty sure I have all the pieces, but I don't know how to put them together. Maybe I'm just over thinking things. I couldn't be though if both Levy and Gray told me the secret. In the end all I can do if wait. Wait till my wedding day... yeah right! If Gramps thinks I'm going back to Natsu's room he's dead wrong! HAHAHAHA I'M HOME FREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"Luce?"

SHIT!

"Natsu?" I said. I turned around and saw him. It looked like he was sleep walking since he was carrying his sheet around and he could barely keep his eyes open.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he yawned.

"What are you doing out of bed" I asked.

"I had to use it" he said.

"... Natsu... there's a bathroom in your room" I told him.

"... oh. Well come back to bed" he said. He walked up to me and wrapped the covers around me. He then picked me up and started carrying me off. I gave up and leaned into his embrace.

"Luce"

"Hmm"

"I wasn't going to the bathroom"

"Oh really?" I said in a sarcastic voice.

"I was...getting some food"

"Riiiight" I said in a more sarcastic voice.

"Yeah yawn I'm so tired" he yawned.

I yawned too. "Yeah me too" I said.

We went into his room and he laid us on the bed.

"Good night Luce" Natsu said snuggling into me.

"Good night Natsu" I said letting him. I lifted my fingers and started playing with his hair. I had forgotten his nickname... Pinky.

"Hey Pinky" I said.

"Hmmm"

"My love its at 50% congrats" I told him.

"Hmmm" he said.

I don't think he heard me. Oh well his lost...

**BlackLynx17: Oh well you enjoyed. Might be a week till I update it depends on how happy I am. Please review! Don't forget!**


	11. Chapter 11

**BlackLynx17: I have made it to the 200 reviews point. Thank you everyone, so much. I'm about to cry, sniff. This chapter is a little short, story about that, but it's packed full of action. I hope you all enjoy it. Read & Review.**

Screw Prince Charming

A Fanfiction created by BlackLynx17

I do not own Fairy Tail.

"_Mother has there ever been a case where Prince Charming loved someone else?" Little Lucy asked her Mother._

"_What dear?" Layla asked her daughter._

"_Let me rephrase it. What if Prince Charming loved someone else?" Lucy said._

"_Then that someone else would be Prince Charming's Princess" Layla said._

"_But what if that wasn't Prince Charming's Princess!" Lucy explained._

"_Why couldn't the girl be Prince Charming's Princess?" Layla asked._

"_Because… because… She just can't!" Lucy yelled._

"_Lucy dear listen, Prince Charming will only have one true Princess. Prince Charming may love other people but he will always end up with his Princess" Layla told her daughter._

"_How will Prince Charming know though?" Lucy asked._

"_The same way you will he's you Prince Charming, he'll just know. Did that answer your question dear?" Layla asked._

"_Yes, I guess it did" Lucy said but she still pondered if her Prince Charming would love someone else instead of her._

Chapter 11

"Luce I forgot to get some food, be right back" Natsu said racing out the room.

We were in, what I assumed, was the living room. Natsu and I were planning to watch a movie before he ran off. Now that he mentioned it I was a little hungry too, it was an hour past noon. Would Natsu remember to bring me something? He know's I don't eat fire right?

Better not chance it. I got up and walked towards the kitchen, which was located through the doors, past the entrance, into the dining room, and down the hall... I know that sounded pretty long but it wasn't. I was walking towards the entrance when I spotted pink! Well salmon.

"Na-" my voice hitched when I saw he was hugging someone. I hid behind the stair case and spied on them.

"Li-Li-LISANNA?" Natsu cried out.

... what?

"Oh Natsu I've missed you sooooo much" she said.

Lisanna? Lisanna? She's Lisanna? THAT'S LISANNA? HER! With her short hair cut and blue eyes? I could already tell she had feeling for Natsu just by looking at her. It seemed though by the way Natsu was hugging her back and not pushing her away I knew the feelings were mutual. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. I saw the chemistry between the two of them, I saw the love!...Where was mine?

"Yeah Lisanna I missed you too" Natsu said.

Did Natsu forget he was engaged now? Did he forget we were to be married in a couple of weeks? I wonder if he was going to tell his Princess about me or not. He probably doesn't even know I'm standing here. He should know though with his super hearing and super smell, I guess he's only looking towards Lisanna. Again I felt the stab of jealousy in my heart.

"We have so much to catch up on but first" she said and puckered her lips. That fucking bitch! Natsu was mine! ALL MINE! Oh god what's coming over me?

"Lisanna" Natsu said. OH MY GOD WAS HE GOING TO LET HER KISS HIM! COME ON TELL HER ABOUT ME NATSU! TELL HER YOU ENGAGED! Hold up if the two of them hook together than I won't be needed and I could probably live her guilt free! I didn't like the idea one bit. I'd rather marry Natsu than let this... female dog marry him. Oh god I really am jealous. I saw Natsu push Lisanna away.

"Lisanna there's something I need to tell you" he said.

Oh he was about to tell her! Why don't I come in now and make her jealous? Lucy you are devious.

"I'm-"

"NA-TSU LO-VUH!" I called out cutely running towards Natsu.

When I reached him I latched onto his arm.

"Where were you Natsu? I was missing you" I said. Oh this was good.

Natsu just stared at me, confusion written all over his face.

"Natsu whose this?" I heard Lisanna asked.

I turned and looked at her. I could tell she was angry but she was trying her best not to show it.

"Lisanna listen-"

"I'm his fiance, Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu whose this?" I asked.

Lisanna looked shocked with her widened eyes and her mouth open. Success!

"Luce go up to our room, I'll be there in 5 minutes" Natsu said.

"Aw okay, but hurry now Natsu" I said and kissed his cheek.

I started walking up the stairs, tempted to see the look on her face. Finally once I reached the top I turned and peeked over my shoulder. Pure anger was shown on her face and she was just glaring at me. I smirked at her, hoping she would see it, and continued up the stairs. Mission accomplished.

I stomped to our room and ripped open the door. Gramps had to take the spell off so the servants could fix the hole in the wall. I guess he hasn't put it back up yet since the hole was fixed. I paced around the room, anger getting the better of me, waiting for Natsu. He arrived 10 minutes later.

"Lucy listen" he started as he opened the door.

I threw a lamp at him.

"Fuck off! Natsu!" I yelled.

He quickly dodged it. Stupid Dragon like reflexes.

"Lucy I just want to talk" he said, his hands up.

"TALK! Let's talk then! Tell me why did you want to marry me when you had her waiting for you!" I yelled.

"Who Lisanna?" he asked.

"Yes Lisanna! It's obvious you two had feelings for each other in the past! You two probably still do!" I yelled. I threw a book at him this time. He smacked it away.

"No Luce! That was before I met you! I love you now!" Natsu argued.

"Your just saying that! Those are just words Natsu, they have no meaning!"

"How do you know? How do you know I like Lisanna more than you" he yelled back.

"You just admitted it! You just said you liked Lisanna!"

"Shut up! You tricked me!"

"No your just an idiot!" I yelled.

We started glaring at each other. Finally Natsu sighed and his eyes turned soft.

"How do you know Lucy?" he asked.

"Because you call me Lisanna when you first kissed me" I told him. I had not meant to cry. I wasn't even on planning on crying, but the tears came out and they just would not stop.

His eyes widened. "When did I-"

"At our engagement party. You got really drunk so I was trying to bring you to bed but you kissed me. Then you called me Lisanna and passed out" I said.

Natsu stayed quiet.

"How do I know you love me Natsu? I can't see the love, I can't feel it, I can't touch it, I can only hear it" I told him.

"What I saw earlier with you and Lisanna, I saw the love and I was jealous. Jealous because I wanted a love like that, not like this... not like ours." I added.

Natsu walked over to me. I looked into his eyes and saw a certain fire in them.

"Natsu?" I whispered.

And with that, Natsu's lips descended upon mine. I felt like I was about to explode. When the Natsu pried my mouth open, my eyes fluttered closed and I let out the breath I'd been holding. The warmth that spread in every single corner of my body nearly made me whimper as the Natsu devoured my mouth.

The kiss was deliberate.

Our tongues danced lazily against one another, and allowed me to taste Natsu properly.

Natsu tasted like fire. That was the only word that seemed to fit.

_Fire._

The more I thought about it, the more I agreed with myself. Natsu was fire. And as for myself, I was engulfed by his flames.

Slowly, Natsu pulled away and our eyes locked. He brought his hand to my cheek and stroked it.

"I love you Lucy" he said.

I didn't have a doubt in my mind at that moment.

"Natsu stick out your tongue" I told him.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Stick it out" I said.

He did as told.

"Huh? So it's not split" I mumbled to myself.

I remember reptiles had split tongues.

"Nope not really a dragon, more like a dragon slayer" he said laughing lightly at his own joke.

"I just assumed with the fire breathing and the fire eating" I said shutting close his mouth.

"I love you Lucy, never doubt that"

"Whatever" I said and walked towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower and cool off" I told him, before I rip that bitches head off for touching Natsu.

"Alright"

Before I shut the door I turned around. I saw he was staring at me.

"You know if you would have became my friend instead of buying me I might of fallen in love with you" I told him then shut the door.

Who am I kidding, I would have fallen in love with you but too little to late.

* * *

When I exited the restroom Natsu wasn't in the room. I swore if I saw him with Lisanna when I found him I was going to have Erza kick his scrawny ass. As soon as I left the room I saw Lisanna leaning up against the wall. What the hell? She looked happier then when I left her, almost cocky.

She just smiled at me.

"You don't actually believe he loves you right?" was the first thing she said to me.

Um manners much? "Hello to you too" I said.

"I mean it's impossible seeing as he has me" she said. Screw the almost cocky, she was the definition of it.

"At first I didn't believe it, but I'm starting too" I told her. I had nothing to hide. I hoped Natsu told her during those 10 minutes that HE bought ME. That would make her even more pissed knowing he wanted me and not the other way around.

"So sad I feel sorry for you" she said.

I was getting the feeling like I was missing something.

"This whole time everyone has been lying to you, everyone has been pretending to like you" she said.

...what?

"I'm not like them though, I'm not going to sit here and lie to your face and let you believe your living a perfect little life with MY fiance" Lisanna said.

She was messing with you Lucy, don't believe her.

"If he's your fiance how come were getting married in a few weeks?" I asked her.

Riddle me that.

"That marriage is a sham, a hoax. Nothing more than a cover up story" she said.

I was so about to punched her out.

"Do you want me to tell you the real truth? The one that everyone is hiding from you? Or do you want to continue living in your little Fairy Tale world?"

"Well I have Natsu in my Fairy Tale world so I'm good" I told her and walked passed her.

She's just trying to get into you head Lucy, fuck her.

"He only married you to keep you safe" he said.

I froze.

_"We only want to see you safe Lucy"_

"You remember the owner of Phantom Corp. right?" she asked.

I turned around and looked at her.

"It was strange how a small dark guild became a nation-wide company over night so Master did some research. Turns out he was doing a lot of shady things at night to build his company and he was buying up woman to take control of their Father's companies then getting rid of them. You were next" she said.

_"Jose Porla, it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Lucy Heartfilia... Good, but could be going better with a feminine touch"_

"Master heard of this and brought Natsu to your little party. He took pity on you and bought you so you wouldn't have to live with those creeps, but Phantoms ruthless he wasn't just going to let you go because Fairy Tail bought you so Master organized a wedding for you and Natsu"

"Everything everyone's told you was a lie"

_"Everything's the opposite Lucy"_

"There were just protecting you from Phantom's clutches"

_"We just want you safe Lucy"_

"There was no real wedding, Natsu never really loved you"

_"He doesn't really love me does he?"_

"In the end once Master had enough evidence he was going to lock Phantom in jail and send you back to your Father, home free"

_"Don't worry you'll get your happy ending in the end"_

Everything she was saying was the truth.

"Now that you know the truth you can start staying the hell away from my Natsu" she said. She stood up and started walking away.

"Wait" I called after her.

She stopped.

"You want me out right?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Then listen-"

**BlackLynx17: Oooh another cliff hanger. Hope you all enjoyed please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Blacklynx17: My newest chapter. Thank you everyone who reviewed. The chapter of FT that came out today was good. Go Natsu and Gazille! I have a bad feeling that there going to loose though, let's all cheer for them.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Some of you might not understand this chapter. I'll explain it at the end and if you still have questions just message me.**

**Read, Enjoy, Review.**

Screw Prince Charming

A Fanfiction thought up by BlackLynx17

I don't own FT.

"_Mother!" Little Lucy called out while she was walking down the halls._

"_Mother!" she called out again._

_Ms. Supetto had heard the little girl yelling and walked towards her._

"_Ms. Supetto have you seen Mother?" Lucy asked._

"_She's in her bedroom dear come along" Ms. Supetto said grabbing Little Lucy's hand._

_They walked down the halls into her parent's chambers. When Ms. Supetto had opened the door, Little Lucy saw her Mother laying on the bed._

"_Mother! I have another question about Prince Charming!" Lucy cheered._

_Her Mother smiled weakly and brought her daughter next to her._

"_You may go Ms. Supetto" Layla said then turned back to her daughter._

"_Go on dear" Layla said._

"_Well what if the Princess didn't want to marry her Prince Charming? What if she ran away instead?" Lucy asked._

_Where did her daughter come up with such questions? Layla hardly knew the answer to this one. Luckily she thought of something quick._

"_They would still end up together in the end" Layla answered._

"_But how?" Lucy asked. She wasn't satisfied with that answer._

"_It is written" Layla said._

"_Written where?" Lucy asked. If it was written in a book she would want to read it._

"_You'll understand it when your older" Layla said brushing her daughter's hair away from her face._

_Lucy laid down next to her Mother and curled next to her._

"_It is written" Little Lucy whispered as she drifted of to sleep._

Chapter 12

I walked down the stairs holding two suitcases, one in each hand. I had saw my ride was here arguing with the Fairies.

"Great your here take these" I told him dropping the luggage and walking towards the doors.

"Luce! What are you doing? Go back upstairs Gazille came back!" My fiance yelled at me.

"I know he's here, I was the one who called him" I said. Gazille walked back up to me with my luggage.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Ready for what!" Natsu yelled. It seems he had drawn an audience. Gray, Erza, Mira, Levy, Cana, Gramps, Lisanna, along with some other servants.

"I'm leaving" I told them.

"The hell you are! Come back here your my wife not-"

"Phantoms?" I finished.

They all looked at me.

"I know" I told them.

Some of them looked shocked, Natsu was not in that some.

"Know what?"

"I know that this was all fake, that you only bought me to save me from Phantom" I told him.

Makarov became wide eyed.

"Who-who told you?" Natsu said.

So it was true.

"Did you guys have fun? I'm betting you all did. Oh boy let's go toy with the new girl and force her into a fake marriage" I said staring at Makarov.

"Let's all pretend to like her and be her friend" I said looking at the servants.

"Oh and best of all let's pretend to love her and use her" I said looking at Natsu.

"Lucy it wasn't like that-"

"Just shut up! Please just all of you shut up! I'm tired of this! Why did you have to lie Natsu! Tell me why! Why'd you have meet me at my party Natsu! Why'd you have to buy me! Why'd you have to lie to me! Why'd you have to convince me you loved me! Why'd you have to make me love you?"

Natsu stayed quiet.

"Did I look like someone who needed rescuing? Did I look like a damsel in distress? I wasn't some fucking Princess locked up in a tower waiting from for somebody to save me Natsu! Screw Prince Charming I was fine on my own!" I yelled at him.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm going to Jose" I said.

"You can't! He's a-"

"I know what he is! I know what he does and I don't care! I'd rather be with him then you manipulating people!" I yelled.

"You can't leave! We still have your-"

"Keys?" I said jiggling them. I had all of them now thanks to the help of certain someone.

Makarov eyes widened.

"But how?" he asked.

"Does it really matter now? You all should be happy! I'm leaving, I'm getting out of everyone's way. You all can stop watching me 24/7 and pretend to like my company, Natsu can go back with his relationship with Lisanna, you all should be thrilled that I'm leaving" I said.

"But were not" Mira said.

"We liked you Lucy" Levy said.

"It wasn't pretend" Gray said.

"For me it was" I told them.

"This is ridiculous your not leaving" Natsu said walking towards me.

"I got this Gazille, Gate of the Capricorn open" I said.

Capricorn came out. Natsu went into fighting mode. I knew Capricorn didn't stand a chance when Natsu was serious so I decided to help him out a bit.

"What you did Natsu hurt me most of all" I said.

Natsu looked sickened and dropped his guard. Capricorn ran up and 'Billy Goat' kicked Natsu into the wall.

This was too hard to do.

"This is my decision the least you can do is respect that after all you did" I said and was turning to leave.

"It wasn't about the money" Natsu said.

I looked back at him.

"It was never about the money or the connections or the looks. I just wanted to keep you safe" he said getting up from the wall.

"I never asked to be safe" I told him.

I left Fairy Tail. Gazille put my things in the carriage and ordered the driver to drive off.

I watched as Fairy Tail's Mansion disappeared.

"You don't have to do this you know, you can still change you mind" Gazille told me.

"I have to do this. This was my decision, I don't regret it" I told.

"Then quit your crying" he ordered.

I wiped my tears and slapped my face.

You had to do this Lucy, he did so much for you.

"If you don't stop your crying were heading back!" Gazille yelled.

I knew he didn't want me to do this. He was just trying to look out for me.

"Your just like the others, in Fairy Tail" I told him.

Gazille looked away.

"You fell in love with him?" he asked.

"I did"

"And you want to help him?"

"I want to help everyone"

"Then quit crying. I believe you can do this" he said.

I composed myself. That was all that I needed, a little encouragement.

"Thank you" I told him.

"Hmph...Sorry" I heard him mumble.

"About what?"

"That night, making you believe that I-"

"Oh it's alright. You were just doing your job and it worked. I'm heading over to Phantom now" I told him.

"I never wanted it to turn out like this"

"Enough! You need to start telling me about Phantom and Jose"

"First tell me why your doing this again!" he asked.

"Because I love him"

"I thought you hated him!"

"I did but when I found out he actually rescued me I realized I love him" I told Gazille.

"Stupid! He's a dragon you know!"

"He's my Prince Charming" I told him.

Gazille's hard expression soften up a little.

"You and your fucking fairy tales, Alright I'll tell you all you need to know first off-"

* * *

"Wait" I called after her.

She stopped.

"You want me out right?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Then listen you need to get my celestial keys" I told her.

"Why should I?" she asked.

"So I can leave here, imagine it. Fairy Tail without Lucy and you can be with Natsu just like old times! It can be like I was never here" I told her.

She smirked at the idea.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"Makarov's office or chambers I don't know but you need to find them! The quicker you do the quicker I leave" I told her. She nodded and ran down the halls.

I walked back into Natsu's room and looked for the bed sheet in the closet. After searching I found it and looked in the short's pockets. Seems he really did write his number. I walked around Natsu's room looking for a phone.

Natsu... he did this for me. I laughed out loud. I was about to be some creepy guy's sex slave but Natsu rescued me. He rescued me from the evil wizard and brought me to my castle filled with fairies! Natsu was my Prince Charming. All this time and I haven't even realized it. He rescued me from my tower filled with villains and gave me a happily ever after, well almost. Once I returned we would get our happily ever after... if he really loved me. I finally found a phone and dialed Gazille's number.

_"WHAT!" _a grouchy voiced said.

"Is your offer still up?" I asked.

_"Who is this?"_

"Lucy and I know everything now. Your a double agent am I correct? You really work for Fairy Tail?" I asked. I was going on a hunch. Finally I had collected all the clues and the pieces were coming together.

_"So they finally told you"_

"Actually they didn't, listen I see it as you owning me one for that incident. I'm guessing your a Phantom's right now?" I asked.

_"Yeah"_

"Go some where private"

He was quiet for a few minutes.

_"Talk"_

"I need help bring Phantom's Master to jail"

Gazille barked in laughter.

_"I've been undercover here for two years and I still don't have enough evidence what makes you think you can"_

"Cuz I have a woman's touch" I told him. He stopped laughing.

_"Your playing with fire here"_

"I know"

_"Why do this? Why go through with this?"_

"I never was the kind of Princess who would wait to be saved. He rescued me Gazille and I fell in love with him. The least I can do is rescue him and Fairy Tail from Phantom. I've heard the servants whispering about Phantom's attacks Fairy Tail"

_"That still doesn't answer my question though"_

"He did something for me I just want to return the favor. He doesn't really love me Gazille. If I fell in love with him because he saved me maybe he will fall in love with me if I saved him"

_"He doesn't need rescuing though, he's a grown dragon"_

"Plus I don't want any other's to be attacked by Phantom, there were others before me right?"

_"Yeah"_

"And what happened to them?"

_"... We couldn't save all of them"_

"Gazille I need to do this. I need to prove to myself and everyone in Fairy Tail that I'm strong enough to be a Fairy"

_"We don't actually call ourselves fairies"_

"Doesn't matter are you in?"

_"Fuck! Fine but how are you going to get here? There not going to let you walk out of there after telling them your plan"_

"Exactly I'm not! It'll be a secret mission between me and you. No one else you hear me! Don't go telling Master on me"

_"Teh the least I owe you I'll tell Phantom the good news that you choose him and is coming over"_

"Good I'll start packing some things"

_"Wait there not just going to let you leave! He's going to come after you, there all going to come after you! To them your family"_

"That's why I'm going to convince them I hated them, and that they actually hated me"

_"He's still going to come after you!"_

"No he won't"

_"He loves you god damn it!"_

I was overjoyed to hear those words no matter how much I knew they were a lie.

"Then I guess I have to convince him I hate him besides I'm sure that female dog will keep him from coming after me for a while"

_"Don't do this! How do you know they won't hook up while your out of the picture"_

"I don't. They might and they might not. Either way I'll just come back and win his heart again"

_"... Be there in an hour be ready!"_

"Thank you Gazille. I had you figured out all wrong"

_"Whatever, still think your crazy"_ he said then the line went dead.

Well there's no turning back now Lucy. Remember your doing this for Natsu.

**BlackLynx17: Alright time to explain. So in this chapter we learned the truth! That Natsu only bought Lucy to save her from Phantom and that he in fact did not truly love her. Lisanna tells Lucy the truth and together with the help of Gazille Lucy finally escapes.**

**Lucy has realized her love for Natsu, remember she already loved Natsu 50% so learning her story was like a Fairy tale and how Natsu was in deed her Prince Charming made it 100%. Lucy was overjoyed and truly happy that Natsu had done all that for her, a person he had never met before in his life.**

**The reasons why Lucy left was because she realized Natsu didn't really love her. She hoped catching Phantom would make Natsu love her along with Fairy Tail. She wants to join the guild so she thinks catching there number 1 enemy will let her join. She also wanted to prevent Phantom from getting other girls like her.**

**Natsu's love, Fairy Tail's acceptance, saving women of all kind.**

**Those are the reasons and look were out of time. Please remember to tip your waitresses and review! Bye bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**BlackLynx17: I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! THANK YOU FOR ALL MY REVIEWS! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and yeah read, enjoy, review.**

Screw Prince Charming

A Fanfiction made by BlackLynx17

I own nothing

_"Go Aquarius attack!" Little Lucy yelled._

_Aquarius summoned her powers and sent a wave of water towards Lucy._

_"No Aquarius! Towards Capricorn! Towards Capricorn! Ahhhhhh!" Lucy yelled cowering in a ball._

_Capricorn rushed towards Lucy and grabbed her, saving her from Aquarius's wave. Aquarius returned back to her key while Capricorn walked Lucy over to her Mother._

_"Mother I don't want Aquarius! She always tries to hurt me! She hates me!" Lucy yelled._

_Layla sighed and patted her daughter's head._

_"She doesn't hate you Lucy, you just can't control her power yet, she hasn't fully accepted you" Layla said trying to calm her daughter down._

_"But why not?" Lucy asked._

_"You have to be brave in a fight dear. When Aquarius sent that wave what did you do?" Layla asked._

_"Cower?" Lucy said._

_"That's right, it was a test. You should have closed the gate on her so you could have dodged it" Layla said._

_Her daughter still had much to learn in order to become a celestial mage._

_"So if I was braver like Prince Charming then she'll like me?" Lucy asked._

_Layla giggled at her daughter._

_"Yes try to be as brave as you Prince Charming" Layla said._

_Little Lucy nodded at her Mother. "Alright one more time Mother" Lucy said and walked away from her._

Chapter 13

Describing Phantom's home as creepy was an understatement. It looked like it popped right out of a children's horror book. The mansion was all old filled with cracks, the paint peeling off. The was no garden, there wasn't any sort of green at all, everything was dead.

"I hope he doesn't invite his clients over" I said.

I was already missing Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail's `gate around their estate, compared to Phantom's gate, made it look like child's play. There really was no turning back.

"Only the creepiest kinds. We're almost there do you remember everything I told you" Gazille asked.

"Yes I do"

"And remember there's another agent besides me, a woman, but I don't know who. We worked in separate wings, but she's really committed to her job. She might be able to help you if your caught and I can't"

"How will I know who she is?"

"Just say ice boy's name" Gazille.

"Ice boy do you mean Gra-"

"Shut it were here" Gazille said. He was right. The cart door open and I was face to face with Jose. He smiled at me. I already felt violated.

_"Jose doesn't like shy, scared women. You'll be dead within the week. He likes strong, confident, sexy women. Women that take control, but still likes to tease"_

"Lucy what a honor it is for me to grace your presents" he said and kissed my hand.

I pulled my hand away before he kissed it.

"ah, uh, ah" I said wiggling my finger to the beat.

"Were still on the hand kissing. I thought by now you would realize were on a completely different level" I said and batted my eye lashes.

Jose smirked.

"Ah yes we are. Soon to be husband and wife I apologize for my mistake" he said and helped me out the carriage.

"Good! Gazille! Get my bags!" I ordered. I knew Gazille wouldn't like me ordering him around but Jose liked women in control. He will just have to deal with it.

"I know the house seems gruesome, but now it seems we'll finally have a women's touch" Jose said placing an arm around my waist. I was so tempted to jerk away. I took deep breaths.

"Are you kidding me? It's positively delightful. Fairy Tail's mansion was so bright and filled with life I didn't know what was going on. Yours is plain and simple, death am I right?" I answered.

"Correct you are Lucy" he said.

"Please call me Lulu" I told him.

Lulu sounded sexier then Lucy... well it could sound sexier if you said it the right way.

"Soon to be called Mrs. Porla" he said.

"Well aren't you going to show me around?" I asked.

Jose smirked at me. "Why of course" he said.

I already had him wrapped around my little finger. Jose showed me around his 'villainous castle' filled with the most creepiest people. Gazille fitted right in. He showed me the dining area, the kitchen, the training grounds, and studies. When we walked upstairs he only showed me the right part of the house.

"And we end the tour at my um excuse me our room" Jose said.

"Um Jose what about the left wing?" I asked sweetly.

"That my dear is off limits, exclusive Phantom members only" he said.

Funny, Natsu said I was allowed any where in the house.

"Well aren't I about to be a exclusive Phantom member?" I asked. I had a feeling whatever Gazille needed, it was in the left wing.

"No, not yet but you soon will be after we tie the knot of course" he said.

I squealed. God it was so hard putting up this act. Mother would be rolling in her grave if she saw me acting like this.

"Our wedding! Our wedding! When's the date love?" I said bouncing up and down.

_"Phantom likes women with big... you know... and not to offend you, you have a good pair... Alright! Just make sure you show them off! UGH!"_

"How's a week sound?" he said.

I jumped up and hugged him. "A week sounds perfect!" I screamed.

Jose lightly pushed me off him then started to lean towards me. Oh shit he's about to kiss me, think Lulu, think!

"Ke-kem" someone coughed.

We both looked and saw it was Gazille with my bags. Phew that was a close save.

"I've came to put the bags in your room" Gazille mumbled.

"Gazille you have the worst timing!" Jose yelled.

I mouthed a silent thank you too him.

"Whatever" he mumbled. I had a feeling it was directed at both of us.

We all just stood there.

"Well are you going to let me put them in or not!" Gazille yelled.

"Excuse him my dear, Gazille's a little hot headed" Jose said moving us out the way.

That was an understatement. Gazille walked up to the door and looked at me.

"You mind?" he said motioning to the door.

"Only Jose can open it" I told him.

"What my dear? Anyone can go and try" he said.

I walked up to his door and turned the knob, and the door magically opened at my touch. My eyes widened, I had forgotten the feeling about being able to open doors.

"Amazing" I mumbled while Gazille walked in.

"What is my dear?" he asked.

"Oh back in Fairy Tail they locked me in the room. Only my fiance could open the door, so I was always trapped" I told him.

"Aw Lulu here you'll never be trapped" he said and grabbed my face. Somehow I highly doubted that.

"Ke-kem, Master you have some clients to attend to" Gazille said walking back out the room.

"It seems I do, watch Lulu for me Gazille she doesn't know her way around yet" Jose said then tried to kiss me. I turned my head at the last second so he would kiss my cheek.

"Ah-ah-ah don't want to have your people waiting" I said and smirked.

Jose just smirked back and said 'such as tease' as he walked away. Gazille then grabbed my arm and yanked me into Jose's room. He slammed the door close.

"Your playing with fire and you were almost burned!" Gazille yelled.

"What didn't you hear him, he said I was such a tease! The plans working!" I told him.

"But to what extent. He almost kissed you! If it wasn't for me he probably would have, how are you going to explain that to lighter boy?" Gazille said.

"He didn't though okay?" I sighed.

"At least he likes you" Gazille mumbled.

"Told you" I smirked.

"Here take this" he said and threw something towards me. I barely caught it. It seemed to be a watch and a bag filled with some sorts.

"The first part of the plan was a success you got it congrats now the tricky part starts" Gazille said.

"What's the watch for?" I asked.

"Phase two. He showed you the left wing right?" Gazille asked.

"No he said it was off limits"

"But you know where it is though"

"Yeah left?" I said. Gazille glared at me. Damn I was only trying to make a joke.

"At exactly 2 am meet me over there" he said.

"...um how it seems I'll be sleeping with the monster" I told him.

"Not if you knocked him out" Gazille said.

"How I can't just summon a key and-"

"The bag Lucy, the bag" he said.

I untied the knot and opened the bag. Pills were filled inside them.

"Were these the same pills you used to knock me out?" I asked.

"Yeah so you know they work, Jose has a liquor cabinet right over there near his dresser. Later when he comes in just drug his drink. He should knock out in a matter of seconds"

"What about when he wakes up in the morning?"

"Just do what I did, make him believe something happened when in reality nothing really did" Gazille said.

"I'm glad your my partner in crime, if it were Natsu we would be fighting Jose right about now" I said.

Natsu... I wonder how's he doing?

"Lucy focus one false move and you can end up dead... or worst" Gazille said.

"Got it! So I'm just going to walk out of here? What if someone stops me?" I asked.

"Make something up or tell them your Jose's girl, that should probably shut them up. As long as your quiet and stealthy we'll be fine" Gazille said.

"But what if your not there at 2?" I asked.

"Trust me I'll be there just don't look back" he said.

Our plan was in motion. All we had to do now was wait.

"Listen though you must remember to get the key" Gazille said.

"What key?" I asked.

Is he talking about my keys? Gazille never mentioned a key before.

"Jose keeps his secret documents under spell, lock, and key. I can break the spell no sweat but for the safe were going to need the key"

"Isn't it made out of metal? Can't you just eat through it?"

"And risk trying to escape afterwards? He needs to know we weren't there at all! Go in, copy the evidence, then get out and resume like nothing ever happened"

"Fine where is it?" I asked.

"Jose usually wears it around his neck" Gazille said.

"What if it's not there?"

"Try seducing the answer out of him"

"While he's drunk?"

"Yes"

"But what happens if he knocks out?"

"Then you pray to god that he's on our side because if our cover is blown, I'm taking the info I have now, and helping you escape" Gazille said.

So this whole operation rests on my shoulders. We needed the key for everything to work out. Everything had better work out.

"I will get the key no worries" I said.

"That's the Fairy Tail way" Gazille said.

And speaking of Fairy Tail...

"Um Gazille you still keep in contact with Fairy Tail right?" I asked.

"Yeah what's your point?" he asked.

"Well could you um check up on everybody?" I asked.

I left on really bad terms. I know it was needed for this plan to work but it didn't stop me from feeling bad.

"Everybody? Or just Natsu?" Gazille asked and smirked.

I blushed.

"Shut it! Everybody, mainly Natsu though! So Gazille what now?" I asked him.

"Well I invited enough clients to keep Jose busy till nightfall so I guess I'll show you around more" he said.

Showing me around was an understatement. Gazille took me everywhere, except the left wing he just showed me the directions. He showed me every corner, every nook and cranny, introduced me to like every members. I think he was just trying show everyone I was new here at Phantom so I wouldn't be so easily spotted. I memorized everything Gazille told me. I had too, it was all for Natsu. Gazille even made me fight some of the guild members. I guess he wanted to show the people I wasn't a push over. I quickly defeated the guy with the help of Leo. At least now people know not to mess with me.

Pretty soon it was nightfall and Gazille escorted me to my room. "Remember you only have one chance, 2 o'clock, don't screw it up" he whispered then opened the door for me. Jose was already in the room.

"Ah Lulu I was beginning to wonder where you were" Joe said.

"She was just training, kick most of our guilds best members" Gazille responded for me.

"Delightful, your an amazing girl Lulu and your all mine" he said.

Gazille gave me a warning look then excuse himself.

"Come Lulu, let's go to bed" he said. I had a feeling he wasn't talking about sleeping.

"First off I'm parched how bout a drink first" I said walking to his liquor cabinet. I didn't know how to make a drink so I just poured random liquors into two cups. I pulled out a pill from the bag and dropped the pill into the cup. I stared at it, waiting for it to evaporate.

"So tell me what did you do with Gazille?" Phantom asked from behind me. He shocked me and almost made me drop his drink.

"Oh this and that, he showed me around your wonderful mansion and showed me off to you servants. I think you better keep them in line some off them were eyeing me" I told him passing him his drink. He grabbed it.

"Well why wouldn't they your simple ravishing" he said in a menacing voice.

"Cheers then to us! And our big night tonight!" I said. Well Gazille and I's big night tonight.

"Agreed" he said and we clinked glasses. Well bottoms up. I knocked my head back and drank the shot. Jose did the same.

"Now where were we?" he asked.

"Well I was about to put on my night gown for tonight while you were about to dim the lights and put on some candles" I told him giving him the glass.

I picked up one of my suit cases Gazille left and walked into the closet making sure to sway my hips while I walked. I closed the door and winked at him. Once it was closed I put down my guard. Damn I am officially hiding in a closet. It would be easier to hid in a bathroom since it would have a lock but apparently he didn't have one in his room.

I think I took Natsu's room for granted. I got dressed into my nightgown, it didn't really show much not like he was going to see anyway, and just waited in there. What happened if I didn't give him enough? Gazille didn't tell me how much to give him! Maybe I should have given him two pills instead of one? This is taking a long time for him to knock out Gazille said only a couple of seconds! Alright Lulu just go out there pour another drink and slip it to him then.

Suddenly I felt the ground shake. I opened the closet doors and saw Josw had passed out on the floor. Or not? I walked up to him and pulled down his shirt. This man had chest hairs, I shivered. Natsu didn't have chest hair, it was all muscle.

"Ew" I said until I saw the key. God must have been on my side. I carefully lifted his head up and took off the key. I put it around my neck and looked back at Phantom. I couldn't just let him wake up on the floor now can I?

"Couldn't he have passes out on the bed?" I said to myself as I tried lifting him. No matter how skinny he looked this guy was heavy. I gave up when I was only able to move him oh I don't know a quarter of an inch. "Open the gates to Leo" I said and summoned my celestial spirit.

"Please lift him up and put him on the bed" I asked of him.

"Right away princess" Leo said and obeyed my command.

Gazille said I should make him think that something happened.

"Take off his shirt" I said.

Leo looked at me, crazy.

"You want me to what now?" he asked.

"Take. Off. His. Shirt." I told him.

He shrugged, "alright princess didn't know you went for guys like these" he said taking off his shirt then laying him back on the bed.

"Just throw it anywhere thanks Leo" I told him.

"Hey Princess is anything the matter? You haven't summoned me for a while" Leo asked walking up to me.

I looked at the watch Gazille gave me, it was 10. I had time left, might as well kill it talking to Leo.

"I know your not dumb Leo you know what's going on" I told him sitting down, leaning against the wall. Leo sat next to me.

"I know but I would like to hear it from my Master" he told.

"What I want to hear is why you didn't try escaping with my other keys? I knew you could have just walked out of the room if you summoned yourself using your own magic" I told him.

Where's the loyalty?

"First off we didn't know you were kidnapped for the longest! Plue was the only one you would summon and he never spoke, only shook" Leo said.

I laughed lightly.

"Cancer knew something was going on, but didn't quite get it. It was Aquarius who said you were kidnapped by your crazy ex boyfriend?" Leo asked.

"Of course, Aquarius. Sometimes I wonder if she's more bad than good seeing as she almost killed me last time if it wasn't for..." I let the sentence die off.

"Your crazy ex?" Leo finished.

"He's not crazy and he's not my ex" I said. Well at least I don't consider him one. I was very careful in the argument to never say once that we were breaking up, if we were even together in the first place.

"You love him?"

"I do"

"Seems you've finally found your Prince Charming huh? Layla would be so happy for you" Leo said.

"No she wouldn't be happy. I left my Prince as soon as I found him. She would be disappointed'

"You left to go save people! There's nothing disappointing in that! Besides who says you'll never see him again? If he is your Prince Charming then he's going to find you, just like last time" Leo said.

I smiled sadly at him. "Thanks Leo" I said. I missed Natsu dreadfully. I think I really did take him for granted. If I never would have left I would be in his embrace right now slowly falling asleep. I wish I at least had an memento of him or something. Maybe I should have cut off some of his pink hair while he was sleeping so I could remember him... Hold on...

"Leo can you pass me my suitcases?" I asked.

"Sure" he said bringing them to me. I opened them up and searched through the bag. I know I didn't have a lot to begin with but I would have though Ms. Supetto would have packed it for me. It was in my dress pocket and she always checks them before she washed them.

"What are you looking for?" Leo asked.

"A memento of Natsu, well of Natsu's father. He gave it too me for a birthday gift. I think it would give me some courage if I had it with me but I can't seem to find it" I said.

I started looking through my other suitcase, it wasn't in there either.

"What was it?" Leo asked.

"A dragon's tooth. It was from his father, Igneel" I said. The last thing he had to remember his Father by and I lost it. Natsu barely knew me at my party and yet he gave me such a valuable gift.

"Hold on be right back" Leo said then disappeared. He reappeared before I could ask why he left in the first place.

"Is this what you were looking for?" Leo asked holding up a tooth.

"How did you-" I said reaching for it.

"Plue returned to the spirit world really sick. We didn't know what was wrong with him until he coughed up this. Seems he was chocking or something on it. We wanted to ask what it was but you know Plue. We decided to just keep it, glad we did too" Loke said handing me it.

_"Do you like it? It was a last minute gift since Jii-chan told me we were going to this birthday party for some daughter yesterday, but I still think it's a great gift"_

_"It's lovely only... this isn't you tooth is it?"_

_"I wish no it's a dragon's fang, it belonged to my Father"_

_"Your father was a Dragon?"_

_"Uh huh"_

"Natsu" I said and held it close to my heart.

**BlackLynx17: So hey that's this chapter's done. Was pretty long! Hoped you enjoyed it! Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**BlackLynx17: Oh hell yeah! Thanks everyone for reviewing for my story! I love you all! Hahahaha! So people um I've started school now so I'm not going to be able to update as sooon as I have before..um so it's gonna be this weekend till I update.**

Screw Prince Charming

A Fanfiction Created By BlackLynx17

I own nothing.

"_Mother I noticed something in all the Fairy Tale stories I've read" Little Lucy told her Mother._

"_And what is that dear?" Layla asked her daughter._

"_Prince Charming and the Princess never have friends" Lucy said._

_Layla couldn't help but giggled at her daughter's deduction._

"_I'm serious Mother what if I don't have any friends?" Lucy panicked._

"_You'll have Prince Charming dear" Layla said._

"_So he'll be the only person I'll see for the rest of my life!" Lucy exclaimed._

"_Don't worry dear, once a month Prince Charming will take you to the Prince Charming and Princess club where you will meet other Princess's with their Prince Charming's" Layla lied to her daughter._

"_Yeah so I won't be alone!" Lucy cheered._

"_That you won't be" Layla said and watched her daughter run around._

Chapter 14

"Namnama I'm the all powderful Jose" Jose mumbled.

My eyes widened. I had forgotten he was there. I hope to God he was asleep or else he would have heard our whole conversation and our plan would be ruined. Leo motioned for me to be quiet and walked up to Jose. He snapped his fingers once, twice. No respond. He then did something very bold and pushed Jose. He just rolled over and snored.

"Were safe" he said.

For now. I looked back at the watch. Only an hour had gone by. I didn't want to be in this room for another 3 hours wondering if Jose was going to wake up! I wonder what Gazille did when he put me to bed? He probably went back to the party I assume. Maybe I should go walk around the mansion, just retrace the steps where I'm suppose to meet Gazille so I won't forget then come back here and wait.

"Return Leo" I said and closed the gate. I got up, squeezed the dragon tooth I had in my left hand, patted the key I was wearing with my right hand, and left the room. The halls were pitched black. Apparently Jose hasn't heard of lights or windows. There was only a flickering candle lit every 10 aces. I must tell Jose to get electricity. I finally made it to our meeting spot. I didn't see anyone up in the mansion. It was only... 11:30 everyone couldn't have been asleep already? Maybe I should visit Gazille in his room so we could start early on our mission.

"Hold it whose there?" I heard someone say.

Shit I was caught. You should have fricken stayed put Luce. Hey Pinky's nickname for me. I never thought I would have called myself that? I wonder it Natsu calls himself Pinky in his own mind.

"Don't make Juvia repeat herself" the voice said.

Come on Lucy you just got caught, focus. The voice called herself Juvia. I turned around slowly and saw a woman. She was dressed for rain, wearing a hat and a coat. She had blue hair, like Bluey's but only lighter, and they were in curls. She just stared at me then lifted the candle she was holding to my face. Now was no time to act cowardly.

_"If anyone ever walks up to you or catches you somewhere or doing something your not suppose to do act tough. Show that you know what your doing and turn the situation around asking what they were doing, Phantom members are a bunch of idiots it works every time"_

"It's rude to ask for someone name without saying your owns first? I wasn't trying to make you repeat yourself I was only wondering if I should tell Master Jose or not about your whereabouts since you seem to be in the off limits left wing" I said confidence filling my voice.

I'm going to call her... Droopy cause she seemed kind of down.

"Very true, Juvia is Juvia's name" Droopy said.

Juvia is Juvia's name why is she talking about herself in third person?

"Lucy, Master Jose's future wife" I said. Those words tasted like acid coming from my mouth.

"Lucy" she mumbled to herself.

"I suggest you go back from once you came from" I told her. And I'll do the same.

"Hold on, tell Juvia why you are here. From what Juvia's heard from Master, your not aloud in this part of our home" Droopy said.

"Tell me why your here?" I asked her.

"Juvia's suppose to be guarding these halls" Droopy said.

Shit that was a really good excuse.

"Well if you must know I woke up to use the bathroom and didn't know my way back" I said.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Why didn't you ask Master?"

"Because he was asleep and I didn't want to wake him! Can I go now I'm very tired!" I demanded. Gazille was wrong, this girl was far from being an idiot. I might have to knock her out and escape with Gazille.

"Sure, but since you don't know the way allow me to show you" Juvia said and then suddenly something very strange happened. Juvia looked like she was throwing something at me but I clearly saw there was nothing in her hands. Juvia smirked and water came rushing towards me out of her hands. It grabbed my hand and slowly started to cover my body.

"Juvia's no fool, you must be a spy yes? Why else would you have Master's key?" she said.

The key was what caught me. She knew from the beginning and was just playing with me to let my guard down.

"I'll return you to Master alright. He'll be able to see you locked up in the dungeon but you won't notice since you'll be unconscious" Juvia said.

The water covered most of my body and was rising towards my head. She was planning on drowning me.

_"And remember there's another agent besides me, a woman, but I don't know who. We worked in separate wings, but she's really committed to her job. She might be able to help you if your caught and I can't... Just say ice boy's name"_

Well she was a woman and she had blue hair. Maybe she could be the other agent. I just then remembered something that Natsu had said. I don't know if it was because I was on the verge of death but I remembered when Gray busted in on me and Natsu and saw me naked, well part of me. Natsu ran out yelling 'I'M TELLING JUVIA" It's her! Her name's Juvia, she's the other agent!

"Ice boy!" I said.

Her water stopped moving.

"Juvia's not ice nor a boy" she said closing her hand. The water around me started to crush me.

"Bluey" I gasped.

Shit just say his name and not other people's nicknames.

"I'm may look it but I'm certainly not depressed you shall pay for your insults" she said.

"GRAY!" I yelled.

The water surrounding me fell on the floor. I looked at Juvia. I couldn't see her face because she was looking down but all of a sudden-

"GRAY-SAMA" She squealed and hugged herself.

"Oh Gray-sama it's been so long since Juvia's seen you even the sound of your name sends my heart fluttering" she said.

"Um Juvia?"

"Gray-sama where are you? I miss you so much!"

"Juvia!"

"I wish to shower you in my love and do all the-"

"JUVIA!" I whispered.

That finally seemed to snap her out of her daydream.

"Your the other agent working for Fairy Tail?" I asked her.

She gasped. "How'd you know?" she said. Well it wasn't hard since you were just talking nonsense about Gray.

"Gazille explained it too me" I told her.

We shouldn't be talking like this in the open.

"Gazille?"

"Yes is there a place we can talk in private?" I asked.

She nodded. "Juvia's room follow me" she said. I pulled out the watch, 12:00. I was glad the water didn't break it. I held onto Natsu's dragon tooth and followed Juvia into the dark.

* * *

"So Gazille is the other agent?" Juvia asked me. No point in calling her Droopy anymore since we were friends now.

I nodded.

"Yes and were trying to bust Phantom right now so we can all go home" I told her.

"Why did Master send in another agent? He said it was too dangerous to even have us in" she said.

"Well... about that... Master doesn't know I'm here so let's keep it that way" I said.

She looked warily at me.

"Why are you here? Do you know about Phantom's deeds? This is dangerous!" she said.

I know it was about to sound ridiculous but hey it was the simplest way to put it.

"For love" I told her.

Juvia immediately brightened up and took my hands. "Juvia understands completely and Juvia shall help you complete your task" she said.

Boy that was easy.

"I'm glad you were the agent, I thought you were really about to turn me in" I told her.

"No Juvia was bluffing. Julvia only said in case someone was around. Juvia would have brought you here, explained what would have happened to you, and helped you escape" Juvia said.

"Well you had me completely fooled Juvia, you play the villainous role very well" I said.

"Well Juvia was a villain to begin with" Julvia said.

I looked down at the watch. I had one more hour to spare might as well learn about Juvia's past.

"Your were? Why'd you turn good?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "For love" she said. Juvia actually looked very pretty, I wonder why I didn't notice it before. At first she was all dark and scary but once she started talking about Gray, her love, she got brighter. I wonder if I get brighter or seem prettier when I'm talking about Natsu or love?

"Gray turned you good?" I asked.

Juvia nodded. "It was love at first fight" she said.

"Don't you mean first sight?" I asked her.

"No first fight! I fought him and he won but it was so romantic" she said. A fight that was so romantic it would make you love a person, haven't heard that one before.

"If this plan turns out well Juvia you'll be able to see Gray real soon" I told her.

She smile and nodded.

"Juvia will help you in any way possible and keep you safe" she said.

Again with people keeping me safe. Do I look like I need to be kept safe? I'm the one looking for trouble doesn't that show that I don't want to be safe? I kept the comment to myself and just thanked her. I checked my watch again, 1:50. Wow time flies by when your talking about love.

"Juvia I need to meet up with Gazille" I said.

"Juvia will escort you and make sure no other guards catches you" she said. She led me to the left wing and told me she would keep anyone else from entering, other than Gazille.

I was walking down the hall when I saw him leaning against a wall.

"Took you long enough" he said.

I looked at the watch.

"It's exactly 2" I told him.

"Whatever you got the key? he asked.

I took it off and threw it at him. He caught it.

"Great let's get moving" he said. I followed him as he lead the way down the halls. We came across a door with a computer scanner just like Gramps had back at Fairy Tail. Gazille tried to open the door but he couldn't.

"Your suppose to show it the mark" I told him.

"What mark?"

"Phantom's mark, it's symbol" I said.

"I don't wear his mark" he said.

"How can you be undercover and not wear the mark!" I whispered at him.

"The same way you lived at Fairy Tail and not wear the mark" he said back. I sighed and looked around. Apparently Jose was as stupid as Markavok. There across from the door was a table with a tablecloth on it with Phantom's symbol. I walked up to it and ripped the mark off.

"Back off" I told Gazille.

He took some steps back and I help up the mark.

"Mark accepted, welcome Master" the computer said and unlocked the door.

"I'm guessing Jose's the only one allowed in here" I said judging how the computer said Master instead of Phantom's.

"Other people are allowed only when he's present" Gazille said opening the door.

We both went in. "If that's the case how come he's using the symbol as the pass code. Everyone has it so couldn't anyone get in here?" I asked.

"No one's stupid enough to go into Jose's office without him" Gazille said.

"Except us" I mumbled.

"Go watch the door while I get what we need and leave" Gazille said.

"Go watch the door" I mocked Gazille and stood in front of it.

"It's not like anyone's stupid enough to go into Jose's office without him" I said and laughed at my own joke.

Minutes passed and I was bored.

"So what are you looking for?" I asked Gazille.

"Well I found his little black book of all his dirty deeds, I'm talking pictures now" Gazille said.

So that was the clicking noise.

"Do we have enough stuff to put him away with that?" I asked. If so great. I would be back home tomorrow in Natsu's arms, if Lisanna hadn't filled my place yet. Lisanna really seemed like a nice girl, her love for Natsu blinds her though. Well I guess I would be a bitch too if someone was trying to take my love from me.

"That's the part I was going to warn you about, hold on" he said.

I heard a few more clicks then the opening and closing of a door.

"What is it Gazille? We have enough evidence right?" I asked him as he walked towards me.

"Pictures can only go so far Lucy. Yeah this is some good evidence along with the other files I took pictures of but he could always bribed his way out of it. We need more if we want to make sure that nothing he says or do will let him walk free" Gazille said.

"So this isn't enough" I asked.

"It's more than we had before but no it isn't" he said.

And here I thought I would be in Natsu's arms by tomorrow.

"You did great though! We couldn't have gotten this without you" he said.

"What else do we need Gazille! A signed document saying he committed all these acts" I asked.

"No a confession. He needs to say out loud some of the things he's done and we need to get it on tape" Gazille said.

"By we you mean me" I said.

"No you've done this much, I'm going to get you out tonight then I'll finish the rest by myself" Gazille said.

"Not by yourself, it's Juvia. She's the other Fairytail member" I said.

"Juvia... never would have suspected her" Gazille said.

"And you also have me, I'll do it Gazille"

"But-"

"Trust me, I have a woman's touch remember" I said and winked at him.

I heard Gazille mumble something along the lines 'that fire boy's going to kill me' but regardless he dug into his pocket and pulled something out.

"Here it's a tape recorder, have it on you when he confession, you know how to use it right? Just push the button," Gazille said handing it too me.

"Take the key now and hurry back" Gazille said handing me the key also. I grabbed them both.

"Be safe" I told Gazille as we left the office.

"You should be telling yourself that" he said.

I thought it would have been awkward to hug Gazille since we weren't that close and that the moment hadn't needed it so I just nodded in his direction and turned to leave.

"I called FT" Gazille said.

I looked at him.

"No one has gone looking for you yet but there about to. Master asked me to keep a close eye on you, everyone's worried" he said.

I gulped. "And- and Natsu?" I asked.

Gazille smirked.

"Seems he's locked himself inside his room and has refused to come out under any circumstances" Gazille said.

I smiled, "thank you" I said then took off to Jose's room. He locked himself in his room! He wasn't acting all happy, or flirting around with Lisanna, he had locked himself in his room! He was depressed that I had left. He was depressed!... he really missed me! I stopped running and looked at the dragon tooth. And I missed him also. Just wait Natsu, just wait one more day and I'll come back to you.

**BlackLynx17: I hoped you enjoyed! Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**BlackLynx17: Hello! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and read last chapter! This story is almost over so thanks everyone who read and supported me! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and Review.**

Screw Prince Charming

A Fanfiction made by BlackLynx17

I own nothing

_Layla was walking down the halls looking for her daughter. She had the strangest headache at the moment. She's been feeling sick lately and Layla knew her time was almost up. Right when Layla passed the library she heard sniffling. She walked back and opened the door. She saw her daughter in the middle of the room crying._

_"Lucy" she said running up to her daughter in a panic._

_"Lucy dear what's wrong?" Layla asked._

_"Why Mother? Why have you been lying to me?" Little Lucy asked._

_Layla didn't understand._

_"What are you talking about?" Layla asked._

_"Fairy Tale's don't exist! They're all pretend! These are the real stories!" Lucy said holding up a book._

_It was a simple Fairy Tale book, but the cover was different. She looked at who it was by and gulped. The Brother's Grimm._

_"They died! All of the princess's died! None of them met their Prince Charming's! None of them had happy endings!" Lucy yelled._

_Layla couldn't handle this right now. She started to feel weaker._

_"Lucy calm down, none of that is real. Those are made up stories" Layla reasoned with her daughter._

_"Lies! All lies! How could you do this to me Mother! I! I! I hate you!" Lucy yelled._

_Layla couldn't handle it. She collapsed. Lucy's eyes widened once she saw what she had done._

_"Mother? Mother! MOTHER!" Lucy yelled._

Chapter 15

Jose had begin to stir in his sleep. When I got back I had summoned Capricorn to watch him while I rested. I woke up an hour ago to go take a shower if I my plan to work. Now I was waiting for him to finally wake up, which he had.

"Hmmm Lulu?" he asked moving his arm around the bed. He quickly brought his hand towards his neck and calmed once he felt his key there.

"Here honey" I said walking out the closet. I had a towel around my shoulders.

"Hmm what happened last night?" Jose asked rubbing his head.

I pouted at him.

"You got drunk!" I said cutely.

"You got my all worked up and I only took off your shirt before you passed out on the bed! I was very disappointed in you Jose. I have needs you know" I told him.

He rubbed his head and looked at me.

"Oh yeah right I remember sorry Lulu how bout I make it up to you" he said getting up.

"To late your henchmen came in earlier saying you were needed! I can wait till your finished though... maybe" I said and winked seductively at him.

"Well I can't" he said walking towards me.

Keep calm Lucy.

I walked up to him and spun his mustache.

"Now Jose you made me wait last night, so now I'm going to make you wait this afternoon" I told him and pushed him away.

"But-"

I threw my towel at his face.

"That should suffice, I'm going to walk around see you tonight" I told him.

I could get him drunk again and start the confessions, maybe I could handcuff him to the bed... that was a creepy thought. I wonder what would happen if I were to handcuff Natsu to the bed, he would probably break them loose and-

"No wait! This afternoon ask someone to escort you to my personal office" Jose said, more liked beg.

I looked at him. "If you say so tough guy, I look forward to this afternoon" I told him and smiled. I exited the room and headed towards Juvia's room.

She wasn't in there, must have been on duty. I wanted to visit Gazille but I didn't know where he was. I asked a near by employee but they said he went off on a mission. It was only 12! Usually at Fairy Tail we would all be having breakfast... breakfast, that sounded good right about now.

I walked towards the kitchen and sat down. The servers quickly severed me some bacon and eggs and some... white mushy stuff? It looked like rice. Haven't they heard of pancakes? Or waffles? Instead I get, what the chef said was grits. I didn't complain though, I just shut up and ate. I saw that some members were eyeing me so I summoned Leo and Capricorn to guard me. That turned out to be a great idea for once.

Breakfast seemed longer without Fairy Tail's fighting and arguing. One more day Lucy, just try and make him confess. I still had a couple of hours to spare so I decided to take a walk outside.

On my exploration, in which all I found were dirt, dead plants, and thorn vines, I saw Gazille walking in. I went to greet him.

"Gazille!" I yelled and walked towards him, my spirits right behind me.

Gazille eyed me then looked around.

"What's wrong?" I asked when I reached him.

"Things are bad, real bad their coming Lucy! Tomorrow or the day after, I showed Master the pictures and he thinks it's enough" he said.

My eyes widened.

"Why!?" I asked. This can't be happening.

"Like I said Natsu won't leave his room. He won't talk, he won't eat, Gramps thinks he's trying to kill himself so he plans to get you back" Gazille said.

Natsu... he was going to kill himself for me... THAT IDIOT!

"So what do we do? Do we let them in on the plan or do we escape now?" I asked.

"There not coming till tomorrow, we still have time Lucy you need to get that confession!" Gazille said.

"I will! I will Gazille! Don't worry!" I said. I swear on my Fairy Tail pride I will get it.

"Good I'll find you tomorrow I need to report back to Jose for now" Gazille said.

"Wait how long can Dragon Slayers last without food or water?" I asked.

"Dragons can last a month, Dragon Slayers... I give him a week at best" he said.

No wonder Gramps wanted me so back so badly. If Natsu dies because of me, I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself.

"No doubts" Gazille said then walked off. I had a bad feeling about all this now.

"Leo, Capricorn can you hear me call you even when your in the keys" I asked.

"Yes Mistress Lucy" Capricorn said.

"Why? You have a bad feeling? We should leave now then!" Leo said.

"I do, but we can't. Trust me, everyone is counting on me even if they don't realize it, I will help them" I said.

"We will do everything in our power to help you Mistress" Capricorn said.

"Thank you" I said.

Well it was now or never. Time to face Phantom.

* * *

"Hold on" the henchman said and scanned his symbol.

_"Mark accepted! Welcome Master"_ the computer said and unlocked the door.

The henchman opened the door for me. I walked in and heard him shut the door after me. This was the moment Lucy. You need to do everything you can get that confession.

"Ah Lulu I was expecting you" Jose said. I reached into my pocket and pushed the button on the recorder.

Hopefully it would be able to pick up our conversation from my pocket.

"Have a seat" he said motioning to the chair.

"I'd rather sit here" I said and sat on his desk. I zipped open my jacket and reached over to untie his tie. I saw him stiffen and gulp.

"So your in the mood now?" he asked, his voice sounded raw.

"No not really you know what could help though?" I asked.

"What?"

I got up and walked around his office.

"Living in Fairy Tail was the worst moments of my life. You know they only bought me so you wouldn't have me?! Such goody too shoes, Natsu never even touched me once"

"No kidding"

"Yes and that was the problem they were all too nice. I dislike the good guys, I was the kind of girl who rooted for the bad guys when I was younger you know?"

"Yeah I know" he said. He sounded too eager, things were going smoothly.

"The thing is how do I know your evil? I mean you look like it but I haven't seen you do anything evil at all!" I complained.

Jose looked at me then smirked.

"Trust me my little Lulu I'm as evil as they get" he said.

"Well prove it! Tell me how your the evilest and maybe I'll get into the mood"

"Look at my empire! Do you think they became this bad by themselves? I hand trained each one of them" he said proudly.

"Eh- I've seen eviler, you empire isn't that impressive" I told him, looking away from him.

I walked over to where his books were and dragged my fingers along them.

"I've kidnapped people!" he said.

"Your going to have to do better than that lover boy" I said. I regretted calling him Natsu's nickname.

"You think you were my first wife! There were other's you know and I got rid of them all!" he yelled.

"Jose baby that's having the opposite effect on me, your suppose to tell me I was the only one" I said.

At least he confessed to the others that's one thing we have on him now.

"Grrr ah yes you know how we used to be a dark guild right?" he asked.

"Go on" I said.

"Well how do you think a dark guild became all of this! How do you think a dark wizard became one of the top 10 wizards on the council?!" he asked.

This could be it.

"How?"

"Lies, money, power, threats, mostly manslaughter though" he said.

"You could be just saying that" I told him.

"Well I'm not! I'm not the only corrupted one on the council, he helped me gain all of this at the right price. You know the one who had my spot before me um what was his name, Christain, killed him. My Master than elected me and gave me the power of all of this! All I had to do was keep my mouth shut, pay him what I owed, and kill anyone who got in his way" Jose said and laughed maniacally.

I laughed with him. I hoped this was enough for Gazille. It was time to make my escape.

"Well you've certainly proved yourself to be my husband how about we drink to our union" I told him.

I walked towards the liquor cabinet again and made us two drinks. I made sure to put two pills in his this time.

"Ah the drink of death" he said as I brought our glasses towards him.

"Thanks but I think I'll have to refuse" he said.

I slammed our drinks on his desk.

"Aren't you happy for this? Shouldn't we be celebrating?" I asked him.

"Remember what you said last time?! I passed out because I drank so much" he said.

"Well this is only one drink" I told him and begged.

"After first let's do the union" he said getting up.

Well I already had enough. I'm pretty sure once I started up a commotion Gazille and Juvia would know I got what we needed and we would all escape.

"How about maybe?" I said.

He was one of the 10 great wizards I couldn't go heads on against him I had to catch him by surprise.

"Maybe?" he said.

"Turn around" I said motioning with my finger.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me it will be worth it" I told him.

He did as told.

I called Leo out of his key and motioned him to get Jose. Right when he was about to attack-

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" he said. I looked at him and saw he was looking back at me through the refection of the mirror.

"Unless you want your friends to die" Jose said.

What did he mean? He turned around and picked up a remote. He pushed the button and a TV turned on. I saw Gazille and Juvia on screen, Juvia locked up in a ball with no escape while Gazille was nailed to the wall.

"I have camera's installed in my office did you know that?" he asked.

I stared at him.

"Such a shame, I had my doubts about Gazille but Juvia! They were my best students, too bad I can always find more" he said.

"Let them go!" I yelled.

"You are in no position to be demanding things Lulu or should I say Lucy. It was all an act huh? You can't trust anyone anymore!" he yelled and laughed.

"Why then! Why tell me everything!" I yelled.

"I was planning on you to sleep with me after then trapping you with the rest but it seems you never put out" he said.

"What do we do Lucy?" Leo asked.

Things have gone bad. All our plans have crumbled thanks to me. I wasted the two years Gazille spent here and I've blown Juvia's cover. She might never be able to see Gray again because of me. How can I fix all of this!

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Honey I already have everything I want what could you possibly offer me?" he asked.

The only thing I had left.

"Me. Everything about me, my body, my heart, my soul. In exchange let them go!" I demanded.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, what makes you think I can't have, you know? You see this?" he said holding up a pill.

"My boys in the lab made this. I call it the Phantom pill because it makes anyone who takes it completely and utterly obey me" he said.

"I'd go out fighting, I'd summon all my keys and use up all my magic to create a big enough commotion for people to start coming" I threatened him.

If I know Fairy Tail they should be watching Phantom's estate right now to make sure everything would go alright for they break in. If I made a big enough fire they would know something would be up. I just hoped they would come in time to save Gazille and Juvia, me on the other hand. I don't think I'll make it if I use up all my magic on one final attack.

"Bold words coming from such a small girl but you make a point. Can't have that now can we?" he asked.

I stayed quiet.

"Get rid of your beast then we'll negotiate" Jose ordered.

I forced closed the gate on Leo before he could refuse.

"Now what is it that you want my dear?" he asked.

"Gazille and Juvia freed" I said.

"That's a big offer! After what they've seen and heard I couldn't possibly-"

"You have enough money to bribe your way out of it! All they have is pictures and two witnesses, the case would never hold" I said him.

"Very true plus I would have you under my control my little genius you" he said.

"Do we have a deal?" I asked.

He stared at me then picked up a microphone.

"Let the boy and the woman go" he said into it. I looked up at the screen and saw Gazille and Juvia being freed.

"Would you like to say some words before you never see them again, or even remember them" he asked holding it up to me.

I grabbed it and spoke.

"Hello?" I said.

They both looked up and around.

"LUCY! HE KNOWS GET OUT OF HERE!" Gazille yelled.

"GO LUCY BRING BACK GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia said.

"I know guys, I'm the reason he's letting you two go! I'm giving him something better, you two leave now" I told them.

"NOT WITHOUT YOU!" Juvia said.

"You don't have a choice, guards throw them outside these gates!" I demanded. The guards looked at the camera. I held the microphone to Jose, "do as she says" he said then brought it back to me.

I saw them grab my Fairy comrades. For a split second they both looked into the camera and I could feel they were actually staring at me .

"Tell him I love him" was the last thing I said before they were pulled out.

"Such a heart warming confession" Jose said and laughed.

"Whatever"

"Now for your part" he said and held up the pill.

I wanted to stall since I knew the guards still had Gazille and Juvia. I wouldn't know for certain when they would be freed. I had to do it, for them. I re-summoned Leo, Phantom looked surprised.

"Take these, go find them Leo and help them out" I told him giving him my keys.

"But-"

"That's an order!" I yelled.

He looked at me pain in his eyes.

"I love you" he said then disappeared taking my keys with him.

My eyes widened. That was my real first confession and to a celestial spirit no less.

"Can't you just feel the love" Jose joked.

I stared down at the man who was taking my life away. I was really trapped now, there was no way out.

"I'm ready" I told him.

"Aw don't look so sad, I'll take REAL good care of you, but I'm a nice guy. Any last requests?" he asked.

To see Natsu one last time. I watched as Jose stood up from his desk. He started walking over to me but hit his desks with his foot. His desk shook and I saw some liquor spill out from the glasses I set on his table... ! The liquor! One of them still had a pill! Which was it the left? Or the right?

"YES ONE REQUEST!" I yelled.

He paused and looked at me.

"Please one last drink with me, you can put the pill in the drink and let it dissolve in there! It would be easier for everyone" I said.

"I can honor that" he said. He dropped the Phantom pill into the right shot glass and handed it too me.

"For my future bride" he said holding it up.

"For your future slave" I said clinking mine with his. I could be taking both the sleep and the Phantom one. Hopefully I put his on the left though since I always turned right.

If it took a minute to knock Jose out with one pill then it should only take seconds since I'm using two.

"Drink up now" he said.

I brought the cup to my lips and downed it only I didn't. I still had the liquor in my mouth. I watched as Jose drank his and waited. Please let it be the left one.

"Delicious so you feel any different?"

Please let it be the one.

"How come your mouth's all puffy?"

Please!

"You little bitch trying to double-cross me now!"

NATSU!

Boom... He fell down... he knocked out... HE KNOCKED OUT!

I spit the liquor from my mouth and continued to spit.

He may be out cold but now was no time to celebrate, I had to leave... but first! I took his key and looked for his safe. Now that he knows might as well take whatever I could to pin it on him. I found his safe behind a photo framed, just like in the mystery novels, and grabbed all the paperwork that looked important.

I pulled the tape recorder out and re-played it to see if I had gotten everything. Luck was on my side today. I stuffed everything down my shirt and put my jacket back on. Jose won't be waking up for a while and from what I heard, no one enters Jose's office without Jose.

I ran out his office but walked though the halls. Didn't want anyone suspicious of me. The only problem was I didn't see anyone around. Where we they? I then heard what I described as an explosion outside. I ran out the doors and saw Gazille, Juvia, and Leo, with the rest of my keys fighting all of Phantom. I almost cried, they came back for me. I took in a deep breath.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The fighting stopped, everyone had there eyes on me.

I walked up to them.

"What's happening!" I demanded. Might as well still act as Phantom Lucy while I'm still here.

"Master Jose exiled these traitors but they came back wanting vengeance" a lackey said.

The Fairies just started at me wide eyed.

"All of you back in the guild, no need to waste our precious time over these flies, and you exile's get out of our property!" I demanded.

Some on the members started going back into the guild while others were still warily.

"Lucy-"

"Oh I get it you must not have a ride back home! I'm in a good mood since Master loved me today. You get these people a carriage NOW!" I screamed and the boy went running.

I stared back at my friends and winked at them. Leo and the rest of my spirits smiled and went back to there keys. Gazille had a big smirk on his face while Juvia smiled softly at me. The boy came back with the horse drawn carriage.

"Get off!" I said. He jumped off and ran back into the mansion.

"Well what are you doing standing there! I have a dragon to save!" I yelled jumping into the drivers seat.

"Dont you mean confess too!" Juvia said handing me my keys and sitting next to me.

Gazille just roared with laughter and jumped onto the carriage. He took the ropes from me and we were off.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! YOU GOT EVERYTHING! How'd you do it!" Gazille asked after I played back the tape recoder.

"Start driving faster and I'll tell you!

**BlackLynx17: YAY! SHE'S FREE! This story is almost over, just one more chapter good news though! I'll be making another SCP. It's like this one but it's in Natsu's P.O.V. I'll be posting the name next chapter. Hoped you enjoyed, review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**BlackLynx17: This is the last chapter to Screw Prince Charming. We had a good run and I am satisfied with the ending. The Prequel to this, the one with Natsu's P.O.V. will be up tomorrow, or maybe today.**

**It shall be called, Not Your Typical Princess.**

**I love the names of these two fanfictions. Anyway thank you everyone who has ever read this and thank you every one who has ever reviewed for this. I'm sad that it's finally over. Well I'm going to stop ranting now, please read, enjoy, review.**

Screw Prince Charming

A Fanfiction by BlackLynx17

I Don't Own Anything.

"_Lucy, Lucy dear please stop crying" Layla said holding her hand._

"_But, but your sick Mother! And it's my fault!" Lucy cried._

"_Shh Lucy, my precious daughter Lucy, listen to me. Fairy Tales are real" Layla said._

"_Stop it Mother, save your strength"_

"_No Lucy listen to me! Your Prince Charming is out there Lucy! You must believe! Never let anyone else tell you otherwise" Layla yelled._

_Lucy had never really heard her Mother raise her voice. She didn't understand. Why was convincing her to believe so important? Fairy tales didn't matter anymore to Lucy._

"_Promise me Lucy you'll always believe" Layla begged._

"_Alright Mother I promise" Lucy told her Mother._

"_Lies. You might not believe anymore now Lucy because I'm leaving but trust me what I say you'll get a happily ever after, your Prince Charming will give it to you" Layla said._

"_But it's not a happy ending if you aren't with me" Lucy cried._

"_I'll always be with you in your heart Lucy. And I'll always be watching over you. I'm not dying Lucy, I'm being reborn into your Fairy God-Mother" Layla said and smiled at her daughter._

_Lucy tried her best to smile back at her Mother._

"_I love you Mommy" she said._

"_I love you too dear" Layla said and kissed her daughter's head._

Chapter 16

The Final Chapter

We were in Magnolia in a mater of minutes, well 20 to be exact. On my way there my confidence seemed to drop.

"What if he won't see me!" I yelled.

"Bust the door open!" Gazille yelled.

"But what if he tries to make me leave"

"Then run up and kiss him!" he said.

"But, but what if-"

"Even Juvia is getting tired of your questions! Trust Julvia, when you see him you'll know what to do!" Juvia said.

Just see him... Natsu. The gates of Fairy Tail was getting closer. They didn't seem to notice us though seeing on how the gates were still closed.

"Grab the rope lover girl" Gazille said handing them to me.

I laughed grabbing them. Gazille stood up.

"Iron Dragon's Roar" Gazille roared. A metal tornado came out his mouth and blew the gates sky high.

"Why'd you do that!" I yelled.

"We're in a hurry aren't we! Seems the more time we wait the more your confidence subsides" he yelled back.

He had a point but still, he didn't have to destroy the gate. The carriage rode up to the entrance of the house. I couldn't help but let a tear fall, I really missed this place. Gazille took the ropes from me and pulled back on it. The horses stopped right in front of the house. We jumped off the carriage and saw we had gathered an audience with our commotion. It was everyone from the day that I left two days ago excluding Natsu. I guess they wanted an explanation for destroying their gate and causing such a ruckus. The thing was though I didn't have time to explain things, I need to see Natsu.

"I ne-"

"Go Lucy we will explain" Juvia said. I looked at her and nodded.

"I'm sorry" I said running past everyone and into the house. I ran up the stairs and turned the corner my eyes never wandering far from my destination.

"NATSU!" I yelled. I was so anxious to see him. I turned the other corner and saw Lisanna standing there.

"What are you doing back?' she asked me.

I didn't have time for this.

"I came back for my Prince Charming!" I told her.

She smiled sadly.

"Save him Lucy, treat him well" she said and stepped aside. I was anticipating a fight from her but no. I smiled at her and continued running. Maybe Lisanna wasn't that bad, I guess I'll have to make up a new name for her. Maybe Lisa because of the odd smile she gave me. Right now's no time to be focusing on nicknames Luce. I arrived at Natsu's door and started banging on it.

"NATSU! NATSU! OPEN UP!" I yelled pounding.

"GO AWAY!" he roared. Wow he really did sound like a dragon.

"Natsu! It's me Lucy! Open up please!" I yelled.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" he roared again.

Damn, how was I suppose to get in and help him if he didn't open the door?

"Smell me Natsu! It's me Lucy! On my birthday you gave me your father's tooth! It was the first gift I had ever received from you!" I yelled.

There was no response this time. I pulled out the dragon fang then looked at the doorknob. I wonder if I could unlock it using it. I've never tried picking a lock before but this wouldn't be picking, this would be jabbing a tooth into the key hole. I stabbed the fang into the key hold and started wiggling it around. Open, open, open, OPEN!

*click*

I-I- I did it. I turned the door knob and... it wouldn't budge. Don't tell me that the barrier was still on the door!

"GOD DAMMIT NATSU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! WHY IS THERE STILL A BARRIER AROUND IT IF I WASN'T EVEN HERE ANY MORE!? I DID NOT RISK MY LIFE AND RUN UP ALL THOSE STEPS JUST TO SAY I LOVE YOU TO A DOOR!" I yelled.

The door open and standing in there was Natsu. His clothes were all wrinkly, there were bags under his eyes, and scars along his arms. What has he been doing to himself? I looked passed him and saw his room was trashed. Feather's everywhere, his dresser completely ruined, the door to the closet was broken in half laying on the ground, even the lamp that I threw at him was still broken on the floor.

"Natsu..." I said. I caused this. I made him do this to himself. Natsu stood there looking disbelief.

"It really is you" he said quietly.

_"Once you see him you'll know what to do"_

Juvia was a liar. I didn't know what to do, actually I didn't know what to do first! I wanted to hug him, and kiss, and caress, and talk all at the same time. I choose to lift my hand up though and place it on his heart.

"I'm sorry I hurt you" I said closing my hands over it.

Suddenly Natsu pulled me in the room and shut the door closed again. He started yelling at me.

"I should be the one apologizing! It was my fault! I tried to convince Jii-chan to tell you but he said-!"

I brought my finger to his lips.

"Shhh! I need to talk Natsu. When I was little I told my Mother that I wanted a Prince Charming to find me and bring me to his castle filled with fairies. You did that Natsu, you broug-"

"But I'm not your Prince Charming! You sai-"

"Yes you are! I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. All this time you were right next to me. You rescued me Natsu, you set me free but I was so angry I just couldn't see it. I hated that you brought me here and forced me to marry you, it blinded me to who you really were. All those times I really was lying to myself. It was love at first sight for me Natsu. Every since I saw you eat that fire on my birthday you've always been in my mind. Ever since I've met you I've started dreaming about my Mother again. I haven't dreamt of my Mother in years, I thought I was unable to anymore. It was because of you though Natsu. You brought me such joy she came back, I think she was trying to tell me that I've found him"

I was crying at this moment.

"Nothing I could say could take back what I've put you through these pass months. You only treated me with kindness and I was just so difficult! Especially when I left! I didn't mean any of it Natsu! I had realized that I loved you and I wanted to help by bringing justice to Phantom but I was careful not to say I hated you! I never said that!"

"You said what I had done hurt you most" he said.

"I wasn't lying when I said that" I whispered.

"It hurt me when I realized you were pretending to love me. I thought since you rescued me that I should rescue you and maybe we could fall in love, in real love"

Natsu was staring me in the eyes now.

"I love you Natsu. I'm sorry it took me so long to say but I love you. I know you probably don't love me back, and might be in love with other people but I don't care. You tried to make me fall in love with you so now I'm going to make you fall in love with me. You won Natsu, my love is 100% for you!" I cheered.

Natsu was frozen.

"You love me?" he said.

"I do and I'm prepared to wait till the ends of earth to make you love me too. I guess that means I'm kinda proposing to you hahaha" I said and laughed.

I felt such a great weight being lifted off my shoulders.

"Juvia was right once I saw you I knew what to do. I was so worried about what to say and how to act I started losing confidence in myself but Igneel helped me. Before I go though and beg for Master to let me stay I apologize for what I'm about to do" I said.

I just wanted one more kiss. A real one with Natsu. I wanted to convey all my feelings to him so he could know I was being truthful. I wanted my lips to be dyed his color. I wanted for him to erase every second I spent with Jose. Apparently though, Natsu didn't. When our lips connected he stiffened, he didn't kiss me back. It hurt to be rejected but it was to be expected.

He only pretended to love me, it was all fake including the kisses. I pulled away from him and sighed. To bad for dyeing my lips his color. I walked passed him and tried to open the door. When it wouldn't open I laughed lightly. I can't believe I missed this door, not being able to open it was a precious memory.

"Um Natsu could you?" I asked.

He made no motion to walk over to me. I turned around and looked at him.

"Natsu" I said a little louder. He finally turned around, I saw a stray tear was falling. It hurt knowing I had caused it.

"I'm sorry, if you want me to disappear forever I will" I told him. I also had started crying.

Natsu walked up to me and crushed me into a hug.

"LUCY!" he cried out.

"NATSU!" I cried with him.

"You love me" he said.

"I love you" I said.

"I thought you hated me, I thought you left because you hated what I did to you, I thought I wasn't going to see you again"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Natsu! Please forgive me"

"I realized I couldn't live without you, I didn't want to live without you! I loved..." Natsu let the sentence die out.

"You what Natsu?" I asked.

He looked me in the eyes.

"I love you" Natsu said.

"Real or fake?" I asked him.

He smiled.

"Real" he said, I had a feeling he was about to kiss me.

Natsu grabbed my face between his hands, forcing me to look up into his ardent, determined eyes. I gasp, and his mouth swoops down. He's kissing me, violently. Briefly our teeth clash, then his tongue is in my mouth. Desire explodes like the Fourth of July throughout my body and I'm kissing him back, matching his fervor, my hands knotting in his hair. I pour all the angst and heartbreak of the last few days into our kiss, binding him to me, and it hits me, in a moment of blinding passion, he's doing the same. He breaks off the kiss, panting. His eyes luminous with love, firing the already heated blood that is pounding through my body.

I didn't have a doubt in my mind anymore. He loves me! He really loves me!

"So you went undercover to bring a mad wizard to justice to prove you loved me?" Natsu asked.

"Also to prove I was good enough for Fairy Tail. I know it sounds crazy but-"

"You were always good enough for Fairy Tail Lucy you just didn't realize it" he said.

"I realize it now Natsu, I love you" I said. I wanted to scream it for all of Magnolia to hear. I wanted to make up all those times he told me he loved me, even if they were fake.

"No more lies Lucy" he told me.

"No more Natsu, let's try and be something real so... um... would you go out with me?" I asked.

He laughed.

"Yes, would you marry me?" he asked.

"... you still want to marry me?" I asked.

Our relationship was kinda a lie.

"Yes those first few times I was lying, I didn't love you, but I did feeling something! I learned it was something more though thanks to Gazille" he said.

"Yes I'll marry you!" I smiled and hugged him.

"Aw Natsu she liiiiiikes you" a voice said. I froze and looked around. Was someone spying on us?!

"Happy!?" Natsu said. He turned around towards the window, his arm still around me. There standing outside the window, well flying, was a blue cat with wings! WINGS!

"Aye! Natsu!" he said.

Natsu released me then walked up to the window to let the talking blue cat in. The blue kitty hugged Natsu's face and started crying.

"Aw Natsu! Master told me you were depressed and I came flying right over!" the kitty cried.

"Happy!" Natsu said then pulled the cat off his face.

"Thank you Happy, I'm better now. I'd like you to meet someone" he said and walked up to me.

"Meet my Princess, Happy this is Lucy we're getting married" Natsu said.

"Your marrying a princess!" Happy yelled.

"Well she's not your typical princess" Natsu whispered to the cat.

I ignored his comment and bend down to kitties level.

"Hello um Happy was it?" I asked.

"Aye!"

"I'm Lucy. Your such a cute cat" I said and started petting him.

Happy started purring, AW SO CUTE!

"I like her Natsu" Happy purred.

"Yeah me too" Natsu said.

I smiled at him.

"Well I need to go back down and help Gazille explain what just happen an hour ago, I'll let you two catch up" I said trying to exit. The door was still locked.

"Wait!" Natsu said and grabbed me.

"Yes?"

"Stay, we have much to discuss like about you and Gazille" he said. I heard a hint of jealously in his voice.

"I need to beg your Gramps to let me stay" I told him.

"Trust me he'd be mad if you didn't stay with me and make me happy" Natsu said and dragged me onto the bed, well what was left of it. Natsu and I layed side by side with Happy curled up between us.

"There's so much we don't know about each other" he said.

"And yet were getting married" I told him.

Natsu smiled, "So do I go first? Or do you want to start" he asked.

I snuggled closer to him.

"Tell me, tell me your story" I said.

"Well I can't remember much about my childhood before Igneel, but that isn't important. Igneel was a fierce red dragon and my Father..."

* * *

There was so much things I didn't know about Natsu. Like how he grew scales when he was angry, or how he could only name food once Igneel left him, how he found a dragon egg that was in fact Happy with Lisanna and watched him hatch. So many Fairy Tail stories about everyone it was so funny. The most painful thing he told me was about his Father when he left him and how long he searched for him until Gramps found him. When it came to my turn I felt a little self- conscious.

My life story wasn't as nearly as interesting as Natsu, but he still listened with interests. My most painful memories were about my Mother. She was just so kind, it shocked everyone how she just died all of a sudden. Natsu kissed me though and comforted me. We ended up staying in his room and talking all night. I don't know when we fell asleep, maybe around dawn, but we woke up when someone came pounding on our door.

"Hey sorry to interrupt your reunion but breakfast" someone yelled through the door.

We moaned.

"FISH!" Happy yelled and started flying.

"You weren't kidding when you said he loved fish" I mumbled.

"Yeah morning" Natsu said and kissed my head.

"Morning" I responded and blushed lightly.

I sat up and looked around his room.

"You really trashed this room Natsu, it's going to be hell cleaning it" I said.

Natsu scratched the back of his head.

"Well I couldn't believe you left and was angry so I kind of took it out on the room" he said.

I grabbed his arm.

"And yourself" I said tracing his marks.

"Not purposely" he said.

I frowned, "sorry Natsu for leaving you" I told him.

"Hey smile, you had to do what you had to do I'm just glad your back. I slept wonderfully last night by the way, I've become so used to sleeping with you once you left I found it impossible too" he said.

"I know what you mean" I said.

"FISH! FISH! FISH!" Happy cheered.

I had forgotten he was still flying around the room.

"I'ma take a shower now, haven't in a few days " Natsu said getting up.

I nodded.

"Happy watch her" Natsu joked.

"Aye sir!" he said.

"I'm not going to escape Natsu" I said. Not anymore now that I've got you.

"Like you could if you wanted too. You know-"

"You'd always find me" I finished.

He just smirked and shut the door.

"You liiiike him" Happy said when Natsu was taking his shower.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Yeah I've never seen Natsu act like this before" Happy said.

"Really? Not even with Lisanna?" I asked.

"... well maybe a little bit but he never did anything about it, he did something with you" he said.

"Where have you been hiding?" I asked Happy and went to hug him.

I should be getting dressed instead of praising a cat. I remembered though I left all suit cases at Phantom's since I was in a rush to leave. I had no clothes except for the one's on my back.

"Lucy, special delivery" Leo said summoning himself from my key. In his hands were MY SUIT CASES!

"Leo how?" I asked.

"We were in such a rush to leave I knew you had forgotten something so surprise I went back" he said dropping them.

I walked up and hugged him. Leo lifted me up and spun me around.

"Aw Leo thank you I love you!" I said then froze.

The last time I saw Leo he confessed his love to me. I wonder how he would take me saying that?

"I mean-"

"I know Lucy he's your Prince Charming" Leo said putting me down.

I touched his cheek and smiled.

"I do love you though but only-"

"As a Master and slave kinda way?" he asked and winked.

"Ugh I'm trying to have a moment and your still such a flirt" I told him and slapped his shoulder playfully. Leo was going to be just find.

"Would you have me any other way?" Leo asked.

We laughed until I heard the bathroom door open. Natsu came out the bathroom only wearing a towel around his waist, his hair still wet dripping on the floor, and his bangs! His bangs were covering his eyes! My face felt hotter and hotter the longer I looked at him, I had look away. Something about Natsu not wearing any clothes except for a towel that was tied REALLY loosely around his waist, his chest showing, and his hair dripping wet covering his scorching eyes stirred something inside me.

Why couldn't he had gotten dressed in there? I had forgotten how Natsu's chest looks! Ugh I'm being such a pervy Lucy stop checking him out. I remembered I was being hugged by Leo right about now so I lightly pushed him away. Leo walked up to Natsu and grabbed his shoulder.

"Take good care of her, not a single tear you hear?" Leo said.

Natsu looked up to him and nodded. Leo nodded back and with that he disappeared. Natsu's attention went back to me and my attention went back on the floor.

"Why aren't you looking at me Lucy?" Natsu said. I could hear his smirk growing.

"No reason" I said. Natsu walked up to me. I could feel the heat emitting from his body.

"Lu-Cy" Natsu said and made me look at him.

I felt my blushing deepening. I was pretty sure if I looked down my toes would be red also.

"Were going to be late for breakfast if you don't get dressed" Natsu said then let go of me.

I grabbed a suit case and ran into the bathroom embarrassed. I could hear Natsu's laughter from behind the door. I decided to take a shower to cool myself off then got dressed. Natsu was waiting for me outside the door like always.

"Ready?" he asked and held out his hand.

I reached for it.

"Yeah" I said.

"Let's go sir!" Happy yelled and we left Natsu's room.

Seems I had left all my confidence in Natsu's room too.

"What am I going to say? What if he doesn't let me stay?" I mumbled.

"Relax he is" Natsu said soothing me.

"But what if he doesn't?" I asked.

"Well we'll run away together right Happy?" Natsu said.

"Aye" Happy said.

"And go search for you Father" I added and smiled.

"Yeah, after we marry" Natsu said.

"That sounds like a plan" I said.

My confidence was back thanks to Natsu. That and my dragon tooth...?

"One sec Natsu" I said and let go of his hand. I was running back to his room when I was suddenly yanked back.

"I'll go with you" he said, Natsu had grabbed my hand.

"I'm not going anywhere"

"I know but I just want to be with you"

We walked back to our room and I had Natsu pull out Igneel's fang from the door, since I was unable to, the fact was it really jammed in there.

"All this fuss for Dad's tooth?" Natsu asked.

I squeezed it in my hand. "It gives me courage" I told him.

Natsu smiled and we walked hand and hand downstairs and into the kitchen with Happy on Natsu's head. I felt so nervous I tried to hide behind Natsu. The gang was all here Bluey, Red, Pony, Tiny, Drunky, Piercy, Perverted Old Man, Lisa, and Droopy.

They were just staring at me and Pinky. Natsu and I walked up to our seats and sat down. Happy jumped down from Natsu's head and sat on my lap since there was no chair set out from him. All eyes were still on us. Finally someone spoke.

"Glad to see you here Natsu" Gramps said.

Natsu replied by holding up two fingers.

"Two words. Hun-Gry" he said.

Everyone started laughing at the table, including me and Happy.

"Natsu hungry is one word. It has two syllables though" I told him.

"Whatever! Feed. Me!" he roared.

Natsu reached out for food on the table and then started pigging out. It seems everyone else took that as their cue that breakfast was served. I reached and grabbed a fish and put it on my plate for Happy then grabbed an apple for myself.

I was so nervous on how today was going to turn out I lost my appetite. No one had mentioned anything yet and I wasn't about to be the one who brought it up so I stayed quiet and ate my apple in peace.

Natsu on the other hand was eating everything in sight. I guess starving a dragon for 2 days can do that. Mira had to leave twice to bring in more food. I finished my apple and just watched everyone interact with each other. I really did learned to love Fairy Tail, I can't imagine how my life would have turned out it my Father hadn't been evil and sold me. I must go back and thank him one day.

"You're awfully quiet Lucy don't you have anything to say" Gramps asked me. Suddenly I was everyone's top interest. I opened my mouth about to apologize for everything until Gramps interrupted me.

"Keep in mind Gazille told us everything" Gramps added.

I looked at everyone.

"Could I join Fairy Tail?" I asked them.

They all smiled widely.

"What do you say guys?" Master asked.

"HELL YEAH!" they cheered.

I knew all was forgiven. Mira had gotten up and grabbed my right hand. She stamped it. I looked down and saw a pink Fairy Tail symbol on it. I really was a member now.

"I have an announcement to make!" Natsu yelled standing up.

Oh no.

"Me and Luce are getting hitched!" Natsu yelled, he roared fire while he said it.

Gramps looked at me.

"It seems I've fallen for him" I told him.

Gramps then grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh all my wedding plans weren't for nothing! They're really having a wedding! We already have all the things you two can be married by the next week!" Mira smiled and cheered to herself.

Married at 16. Every Princess's dreams.

"Party!" was what all the other's only seemed to hear though.

"HOLD IT!" Gramps yelled ruining everyone's celebrating.

"Let's not forget Lucy is only 16 and Natsu your only 17 and want to go on a quest to search for your Father. You want to get married with such a goal like that?!" Gramps asked.

"Well I was thinking for our honeymoon we could travel around searching for Igneel" I spoke.

Natsu grinned at me. "I'd like that. See Jii-chan everything is going to work out" he said.

"And what about after? After you fulfill your quest are you going to run the company?" Master asked.

"I keep telling you to tell your REAL grandson to become it" Natsu said.

"You know for obvious reasons why he can't become Master! Natsu you need to think of yours and Lucy's future. I just think you two are to young to be getting married" he said.

"You were going to marry us two days ago" I told him.

"Fake and you know it! Liked I would have really married you two for real ha!" Gramps said.

Maybe he did have a point. My Mother and Father we in there 20's when they got married. Natsu and I had barely hit adolescence. Also Mother did say once if I were to marry a Prince Charming I would become a Queen and him a King. I don't want to be a Queen at my age! Queen's are all old! I wanna stay a Princess in my youth.

"Maybe he's right Natsu" I told him. Natsu looked at me.

"Not you too!" he said.

"I'm not saying I won't marry you Natsu, I'm just saying maybe we should wait" I said.

"Yeah Natsu how will we know your relationship would even last?" Gray said. Wrong move.

Suddenly Natsu, Gazille, Juvia and I were sending death glares at Gray. I wouldn't have risked my life if I wasn't planning to be with Natsu forever. Juvia slapped him on the back of his head, that made us calm down.

"Why do you want to get married so badly in the first place Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Simple. To make BABY IGNEEL'S!" he yelled.

Things today have gone from bad to worse. I don't think I've ever been this embarrassed before the day had even started.

"NATSU!" I yelled.

"What? It's true" he said.

"Does he even know were babies come from?" I heard Gazille whisper.

"Of course I do they come from eggs right!" Natsu said.

...

"Natsu no marriage until you take over the company end of discussion" Gramps said.

But Natsu wouldn't have it. He put his put down, literally he stomped his foot on the table right in front of Master Gramps.

"Let's go, me and you Jii-chan right now! If I win Lucy and I are getting married today!" Natsu said.

"Alright" Jii-chan smirked then his fist became a giant again and punched Natsu. He flew out the window and all the way to the fishing lake.

"It's seems that's settled, why don't you go help him Happy" I said.

"Aye, sir" Happy said and flew off.

"Well Breakfast is over now thanks to Natsu you may all return to your businesses" Master Gramps said getting up and leaving.

I quickly stood up and ran after him.

"Master Gramps wait!" I yelled.

"Master? Gramps?" he asked.

"Well your name was Gramps because of Natsu and now your name is Master since I joined hence forth Master Gramps" I said.

"Very clever" Master Gramps said.

"Well I was wondering if you could do a few things for me?" I asked.

"Let me guess you want a different room than Natsu?" he asked.

"No! I love sleeping with Natsu, not that kind of way. I was wondering if you could take the spell of so I could enter and leave his room freely. Now that I know everything and have decided to stay there's really no need for it" I told him.

"Alright" he said and nodded.

"Secondly could I request a day off? I want to visit my Father" I told him.

Gramps looked at me.

"See your Father? What for?" he asked.

"Well we left on bad terms and I just want to make things right between us" I said.

"... I see. Alright your permitted to go take Erza and Natsu with you though" Master Gramps said.

"Natsu's enough" I said. I had something else planned other than visiting my Father.

Master Gramps looked at me.

"Plus Happy" I said.

"Fine ask Erza for the carriage though" he added.

"Well I was thinking of walking since Natsu get's motion sickness" I said.

"Fine! Whatever! Just go!" Master Gramps said.

"Thank you Master Gramps" I said and walked back to Natsu's room.

Natsu was trying to look at himself in the broken mirror when I got there; I noticed he changed his outfit.

"Hey Luce what do you want to do today? We can go on your very first mission!" Natsu said.

"I'm walking to visit my Father" I told him.

"Oh well maybe when you get back" he said.

I laughed. "Your not going with me?" I asked.

"Huh well I just thought since it was your Father and all I would ju-"

"Natsu please come with me?" I asked sweetly.

Natsu smiled.

"How could I refuse" he said then walked up and kissed me.

* * *

"MISTRESS LUCY!" Ms. Supetto cried when she saw me walking through the front doors of the Kozern Estate.

"Ms. Supetto!" I cried too hugging her.

"Aw Mistress Lucy it's been so long are you okay? Are you healthy?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine" I told him. She let go of me and looked at Natsu.

"And whose this?" she asked eyeing him.

"Prince Charming himself, Natsu" I said and smiled.

She looked back at me.

"Your Mother would be proud" she said. This time I didn't doubt her.

"I know. Is my Father around?" I asked.

"He's in his studies as usual is that the only reason for your visit today?" she asked.

"Sadly it is, I'm just going to talk to him it was nice seeing you again" I said grabbing Natsu's hand.

"You must at least stay for lunch! The other's would like to see you!" she said.

"I would but I have other plans today" I told her.

"I understand well I guess I'll pack you something and we'll see you off again" she said.

"I'd like that. And this time I'll smile and wave back" I said.

Ms. Supetto hugged me again.

"I'm glad your happy Lucy" she said.

"Me too" I said then slipped her a piece of paper.

She looked at me but I said nothing and walked up my old stairs.

"She was nice" Natsu said.

"Aye sir" Happy added.

"Yeah she practically raised me. So would you like to wait in my old room or in the kitchen? I'm sure Mr. Eido can cook you two up something while I'm busy" I said.

"And miss a chance seeing your old room ha!" Natsu laughed.

"My room it is" I said and led him there. When we entered my room everything was exactly how I'd left it. My bed, my dressers, the curtains, everything was untouched.

"Wow very... lady like" Natsu said walking around.

"Well yeah I am a lady" I said watching him.

He jumped onto my old bed and laid there.

"So soft" he mumbled.

"Aye, sir" Happy mumbled with him.

"You two get comfortable I'll be right back" I said.

"You sure you don't want us to go with you" Natsu asked.

"No I can do this. Besides with your hearing I'm pretty sure you could hear our conversation" I said then left.

I whispered something once I closed the door.

"Love you too!" Natsu yelled and I laughed.

I walked down the halls into my Father's studies. When I entered he looked up from his paperwork at me.

"What are you doing back here?" he asked.

"Hello to you too Father" I said.

I took a seat in front of his desk.

"You were married off, you weren't suppose to come back" Father said.

"Father is the reason you treat me this way because I look so much like Mother? Or is it that greed has just blinded you?" I asked.

"I won't have you back talking me young-"

"I'm not back talking, I'm just asking my Father a simple question why he hates his own daughter so much he had to get rid of her" I said.

Father glared at me.

"I'm not here to fight with you today Father, but I should be seeing everything you did to me, but I'm not. I was planning on never seeing you again after what you did but I've come to tell you I forgive you" I said.

Father still glared.

"I also want to thank you. Selling me was the best decision you've ever made involving me. It's thanks to you that I met my Prince Charming and it's thanks to him that I have the courage to confront you like this" I said. I was squeezing Igneel's tooth now.

"Were going to get married and live happily ever after and it was all because of you so thank you" I told him.

Father was silent after I spoke. I took it as my cue to get out and leave. Before I closed the door never to see my Father again I spoke to him.

"One more thing, Mom says hi" I said then shut the door, shutting him out my life. I walked back down the halls and saw Natsu and Happy standing outside my bedroom door.

"Ready" he asked holding out his hand.

I nodded and grabbed it. When we walked downstairs all my servants were there.

"Mistress Lucy!" they yelled out. I ran down and hugged them all.

"Were glad to see you well" they said.

"Yes thank you all for taking such wonderful care of me" I said.

I only greeted them for a few minutes, but they would be minutes I would never forget.

"Here Lucy some food on your way back home" Ms. Supetto said handing me a basket. Natsu grabbed it from me and held it.

"Is it?"

"Yes dear take care now don't forget to write us" Ms. Supetto said.

I said good-bye to everyone and Natsu and I started walking through town.

"Alright now that that's over we can go back home after lunch" Natsu said eyeing the basket.

"Nope! We have one more stop to make" I said and dragged him. I took the basket from his hands and opened it looking for the thing I asked Ms. Supetto for. It was wrapped up in a little box.

"What's this place Luce?" Natsu asked.

"A church" I said looking up. It wasn't as fancy as the one in Magnolia's but it would do. I grabbed Natsu's hand and walked in.

"What are we at a church for?" he asked.

"To get married silly" I said.

We walked down the aisle hand in hand.

"What married?!" Natsu said ruining the moment.

"Yeah not a real marriage, since there's only us here, but I guess a real one between us. Happy here could be our minister" I said.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy smiled and flew to the end of the aisle.

"But-"

"I felt bad since you wanted to marry me. So here we are, I do want to marry you Natsu but right now I want to do it between us" I said.

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Alright let's do this!" Natsu roared.

We continued down the aisle until we stood in front of Happy.

"We are gathered here, Aye sir, to see the marriage of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy... Lucy Luce" Happy said.

I giggled.

"Do we have the rings?" Happy asked.

"I do" I said pulling out the box. Natsu glanced at me.

"I had Ms. Supetto run out and buy me one for you" I said opening the box and holding it.

"Um I think your suppose to say something now while putting on the ring" Happy said pondering.

I nodded. "With this ring I promise to love you forever and to cherish you always" I said slipping the ring on Natsu's finger. It was a simple vow but I meant it.

"Good thing I brought this along with me" Natsu said pulling out a box of his own.

"No..." I whispered.

"Yeah" he said opening it. It was a gold band with a pink diamond in the middle.

"When?" I asked.

"Jii-chan did say I should buy you a ring to make it seem more realistic. That day we jumped over the wall, I kinda lost you on purpose to go buy you this" he said, a tint of red on his cheeks.

"But why pink?" I asked. I would have though he would have bought a red diamond since he was fire.

"It's not pink it's salmon" he said.

I laughed again.

"With this ring I promise to love and protect you with my life from now till the ends of time" Natsu said slipping the ring onto my ring finger.

I had tears in my eyes.

"Do you Lucy take Natsu to be your dragon?" Happy asked.

"I do"

"And do you Natsu take Lucy to be your princess?" Happy asked.

"I do" he said.

"I now pronounce you Dragon and Princess you may kiss, AYE!" Happy cheered.

"I love you" I whispered before he kissed me.

I've reached it Mother. I've reached my happily ever after, and it was only about to get better.

And they lived happily ever after. The end.

**BlackLynx17:Oh my god it's over! This has got to be the fastest I've ever finished a story. OMG IT'S OVER! I loved this story so much and now it's just gone. Well I still have the Prequel, Sequel thing.**

**As a reminder it's called Not Your Typical Princess and it is set in Natsu's P.O.V.**

**I'm also working on another NaLu fanfiction right now that I've posted up hopefully I will be able to balance both of them.**

**Anyway this is over, I'm done for the day, I hope you all have a good week!**

**Till we meet again...**


	17. BONUS CHAPTER

**BlackLynx17: So hey everyone right when I was typing the newest chapter to NYTP an idea struck me. I thought it was hilarious so I decided to write about it. Without further ado here is the bonus chapter of Screw Prince Charming!**

Screw Prince Charming

Bonus Chapter

I own nothing

"Lucy! Come on it's your first mission! I want to go while it's still bright out" Natsu nagged me.

"Natsu calm down I'm coming" I said looking at myself in the mirror.

My outfit was perfect, my hair neat, I had my keys, and my Fairy Tail symbol was tagged on the back of my hand. Perfect, seemed I had everything to go out on my first mission. I walked out the bathroom with a smile on my face.

"Alright, I'm ready" I told Natsu.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked me.

Was I? I shook my head side to side answering him. Where had his eagerness to leave go?

"He's talking about the fang" Happy said from Natsu's shoulder.

"Oh that's right" I said and started looking around the room for it.

It was my lucky dragon's fang, it brought me to Natsu. No way was I going to leave it behind. As I searched frantically for it I heard snicking coming from the boys behind me.

"Hand it over" I said.

Natsu raised his hand, "is that how you ask?" he said shaking the tooth.

I ran over and reached for it but Natsu lifted his hand higher so I couldn't reach.

"Natsu!... this... isn't... FUNNY!..." I said jumping up and down for it.

Natsu found it extremely funny though and laughed as he toyed with me. To think this immature man was my Prince Charming.

"Please?" I asked giving up.

Natsu leaned towards me and brushed his lips against mine before placing the fang in my hand.

"Your too cute to tease" he smiled at me.

I blushed lightly.

"But it sure was funny watching her jump up and down, I'm shocked the mansion didn't shake when she landed" Happy mumbled behind his paw.

"HAPPY!" I yelled reaching for him.

He laughed and flew out the window. Seems that nice cat I met was just an act. Happy thought it was hilarious to tease me, especially when it comes to my weight.

"I don't get it, he only flew me once. I'm not even that heavy, especially compared to you" I told Natsu as we walked through the halls of Fairy Tail.

Natsu didn't respond. I glimpsed at him and saw he was biting his lip.

"Right Natsu?" I asked him.

Natsu cheeks puffed out.

"RIGHT NATSU?" I asked again.

Natsu broke out laughing. I slapped his back and walked ahead stomping as I climbed down the stairs. Stupid, idiotic Natsu. I'm not fat! I'm perfectly sized... Damn I wished I slapped him again.

"Aw, Lucy! Come on I'm sorry, even if it's true" Natsu mumbled and started laughing again.

"I'm telling Erza"

Natsu's laughter stopped short and he paled.

"Alright, really I'm sorry. No need to bring Erza in on this, let's just go on your first mission and have a good time" he said.

I smirked, it was my turn to torture him now.

"Maybe... then again that heavy joke hurt Natsu" I pouted.

"Please dear god no Lucy, anything but Erza" he begged.

"Alright I won't tell, but! We get to ride on a carriage to the destination" I said.

I didn't mind walking but Natsu's needed to be punished. It was his choice now carriage ride or Erza's doom. I smiled and giggled to myself. This is what he get's for toying with me, question is how will I get Happy back? Maybe if I spray some water on him... cat's don't like water right?

"Let's get this over with" Natsu sighed dragging his feet to the door.

"What happened to all of your energy Natsu?" I asked following him.

"It vanished" he said.

Natsu reached for the door handle but it opened suddenly and smashed into him right in the face. Natsu fell back on the floor. I would normally be concerned and rushed to help him if it wasn't for Mira's screams.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! IT'S HERE! IT CAME OUT" Mira yelled.

I watched her jump up and down screaming out in glee wavering her hand in the air.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR MIRA!" Natsu yelled getting up.

"Oh Natsu! Just the person I wanted to see, Lucy too! Great your both here!" Mira yelled.

"What's all the commotion?" Jii-chan asked walking out of the dining room.

"Yeah, what's with the yells?" Gray asked walking in with Juvia.

Levy and Gajeel also walked in and we were all staring at Mira doing her little happy dance. Lisanna and Cana also joined to see what was happening.

"Sorry about that Natsu but it's out! Look!" Mira yelled holding her hands out.

In her hands was a magazine, and on that magazine was a picture of Natsu and I.

"No way!" I yelled reaching for it.

It was one of the pictures Jason took of us on our interview. Natsu had his hands wrapped around me and we were both smiling.

"Jii-chan I thought that was a fake interview" Natsu said looking at it.

"Never said it was" Jii-chan responded.

"Let me see" Levy said leaning over Lucy's shoulder.

"No worries I bought them all" Mira said throwing up more magazines in the air.

"Magnolia's Newest Hottest Couple... Literally" Gray said reading the cover.

Gajeel started to laugh. "It looks like the two of you are on fire" he said.

I frowned. In the background of us were flames, it really did.

"Your just jealous because if it was you and Levy on the cover they'd have to put nails" Natsu laughed.

"Shut it Salamander!" Gajeel yelled.

I ignored their fight and opened the book looking over the index. Our interview was on page 56, so I turned to the page.

"How The Richest Girl In Fiore Captured The Heart Of The Dragon" Levy read out loud.

"These titles are garbage" I said looking at the bold letters.

"But that picture of you is cute, I like the outfit" Levy said.

"Aw thanks Levy" I said looking at the first page.

It was a solo picture of me smiling.

"Attention people seventeen year old Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel, the hottest dragon of the year has just been taken off the market by, you wouldn't believe it, almost as hot sixteen year old Lucy Heartfilia" Erza said.

"Almost as hot? ALMOST? I am hotter than Natsu" I yelled at the magazine.

Natsu laughed. "Don't be jealous at my hotness Luce" he said.

"Jason's probably gay and thinks you are too" I told him.

Gray and Gajeel started cracking up.

"The Glorious, Amazing, Talented Reporter Jason got the inside scoop on these two love dragons. Sounds like he was the one who wrote this" Master Gramps said.

I nodded and started reading the article.

"A typical love story on how these two met, Lucy Heartfilia was the first to act. Sounded a little desperate if I may say" Gray said.

"No! You may not! He was the desperate one! I was kidnapped!" I yelled.

"Seems Lucy Heartfilia was known around her home as the legendary Dragon Slayer Stalker. When she first got wind of the Fire Dragon Slayer she immediately threw a party just to invite him over. Even Juvia's not desperate enough to go to those lengths" Juvia said.

"Not you too Juvia. These are all lies" I said.

"Well Jason did run out of time during the interview, perhaps he made some of the things up" Natsu explained.

"Try most of it" I responded.

"But it seemed Natsu Dragneel was equally as eager to go, seeing how he... is a gold digger!" Lisanna read laughing.

"What! I don't dig for gold!" Natsu yelled tearing open the magazine.

"It's an expression. It means you only go for woman with a lot of money" Levy educated.

"But love works in many different ways and at the end of the night, Natsu had proposed to Lucy and she said yes, even though Dragneel was to broke to afford a ring. I heard that Master Markov cut him off so he could buy hair growth serum! What!" Master Gramps yelled.

We all laughed at the part.

"When we asked Natsu what he loved most about his future wife, he replies... her thighs? Didn't take you for a thigh man Natsu" Cana laughed.

"Eyes! I said eyes!" Natsu said.

Gray started laughing loudly. "And what Lucy loved best about Natsu was his dome shape headness" he laughed.

"That doesn't even rhyme with warm bloodedness!" I complained.

"And my head is the perfect shape! No domes in here!" Natsu yelled.

"When I asked the couple about their past relationships they were both speechless. Why you might ask? Neither of them could count how many boys they've been with! Yes ladies and gentlemen, boys. Seems the Dragon Slayer experimented with the other team before finding his one true love" Cana said.

"TOLD YOU HE WAS GAY!" I yelled laughing.

Oh God, I may have hated Jason in the beginning of this but man is he a funny person.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Natsu yelled.

"Man Jason's right on the mark about this" I said waving the magazine.

"Oh Lucy, you better keep reading" Levy said.

"before finding his one true love but! But? Why is there a but? But either way it works out perfectly for Natsu because Lucy's Heartfilia is actually... I AM NOT A MAN!" I screamed.

Natsu stopped complaining and looked over the page laughing. "Hearfilia is actually a man, that's right he's had a sex transplant to become a woman. How did I find out? By her chest, no way they could be that big without work being done on them... That bastard! He looked at your chest!" Natsu yelled burning the magazine.

"Great now everyone in Magnolia thinks I'm a man!" Lucy cried.

"It's alright Lucy, they only think you used to be a man" Levy said.

"That doesn't help!" Lucy cried more.

"Maybe this will make you feel better. I must admit there was definitely chemistry between the two of them, which makes me believe... oh never mind" Erza said closing the book.

"What? Makes him believe what? Which makes me believe... that Fairy Tail is actually a drug house! Where is he coming up with this stuff? All of it is too farfetched!" I said.

"Juvia found something normal. The date for these two has yet to be undecided, Lucy better hurry though if she doesn't want her pregnancy to show" Juvia said.

"Alright so that's normal, still a lie, but not as big as the others" I said.

"But get this, the Father is none other than Iron Dragon Slayer, Gazille Redfox!" Lisanna yelled.

"Bullshit!" Gazille yelled re-reading it.

"If you thought one Dragon Slayer was enough, you were wrong. Lucy Heartfilia want's them all... just great. Is there one thing in this magazine that doesn't make me want to kill him?" I asked.

"Turn to the next page" Erza said.

I did so, on it was the kissing picture of me and Natsu. I smiled fondly at it, our first kiss.

"Listen to this, after everything I have to say these two make the perfect couple. I could feel the love between these two people, I can't imagine a more fitting pair then Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia" Erza said.

So maybe Jason wasn't that bad of a person.

"Read the rest of it Scarlet" Gazille said.

"Rest? What else is there?" I asked.

Erza sliced the book out of my hand.

"Don't you have a mission to go on?" she asked.

"Erza?" I asked.

"I give these two love birds two weeks, a month at best" Mira read out.

"Let's go Natsu" I said dropping my sliced up magazine.

"Alright, we'll be back later guys" Natsu called out as we walked out the door.

"Don't let it get to you Luce, all that matters is that I love you" he said.

"It didn't Natsu, but I was thinking we could make a quick detour before we go on the mission. I want to pay our friend Jason a visit" I said.

"Your going to beat the crap out of him?"

"I'm going to beat the crap out of him"

Natsu smiled. "Finally I get to see crazy, excited Lucy. I'm all for it" he said.

I smiled with him. "Your still riding in the carriage"

"Aw Lucy!" he whined.

I laughed.

"Love you two my gold digging Dragon Slayer"

**BlackLynx17: So I may have gone a little overboard but I thought it was funny. My friend gave me most of the ideas, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION!**

**Hey guys, I released the sequel to Screw Prince Charming! **

**It's called Never Ending Fairytail.**

**THE FAIRY TALE OF LUCY AND NATSU'S LOVE CONTINUES AND THE FUN'S JUST BEGUN!**


End file.
